A Pet
by aryangevin
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Mungkin akan ada remake dari FF ini.
1. Chapter 1

Title : A Pet

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Angst

Rate : T

Pair : SasuNaru, slight NejiGaa

Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi/Shonen-ai (masih bingung), Typo, dll dsb.

Don't Like Don't Read

xoxoxoxox

Suasana ramai begitu mendominasi pada suatu malam di kota Tokyo. Para penjual sedang asik menjajakan apa-apa yang di jualnya. Tak jarang ada penawaran di sekitar pasar malam tersebut. Cuaca dingin tak membuat sebagian orang merasa kedingin. Malah mereka kini asik-asiknya menjelajahi pasar malam itu. Terlihat ada sebagian orang yang membawa masing-masing pasangannya. Selain membawa pasangannya, ada juga yang sebagian orang membawa anak-anaknya hanya sekedar untuk jalan-jalan.

Suasana itulah yang terlihat di ruang kerja pribadi milik sesosok pemuda bermata onyx itu. Dia tak sedikitpun berminat untuk turun dari lantai 3 hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan ke pasar malam itu. Ada sesuatu hal yang lebih penting untuk di selesaikan daripada menikmati jajanan yang di sediakan pasar malam itu. Dokumen-dokumen penting yang harus dia tanda tangani mengingat dia adalah salah satu direktur dari salah satu perusahaan terkemuka di kotanya. Bahkan perusahaannya pun membuka cabang di kota-kota luar. Padahal umurnya masih relatif muda, tapi rekan-rekan bisnisnya maupun pesaing-pesaingnya sudah berumur diatas empat puluh tahunan.

Itulah hebatnya seorang Uchiha, memiliki wajah di atas rata-rata, kecerdasan yang tinggi, kekayaan keluarganya yang takkan habis di makan tujuh turunan. Tapi sayang, Uchiha bungsu ini tak memiliki pasangan sama sekali. Padahal banyak perempuan-perempuan yang rela mengantri hanya untuk mendapatkan hati sang Uchiha bungsu ini.

Ketukan tangan terdengar dari arah pintu luar apartemennya. Ketukan yang tidak keras tapi terdengar oleh telinga pemuda Uchiha ini. Dengan ogah-ogahan dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai bawah hanya untuk membukakan pintu apartemen mewahnya. Memangnya siapa yang berani berkunjung ke apartemennye malam-malam begini? Itulah pertanyaan yang ada dalam diri pemuda berambut pantat ayam ini.

Ketika dia membuka pintu apartemennya, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah seorang pemuda bertubuh yang hamper sama tingginya dengan dirinya sedang berdiri menghadap punggung dengan rambut coklat panjangnya yang diikat rapi sedang menantinya. Tentu saja dia kenal dengan pemuda yang satu ini. Sahabat sekaligus rekan kerja di perusahaan yang sudah menemaninya selama 5 tahun lamanya.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang ini membalikan tubuhnya. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah pemuda ini dengan mata yang berwarna lavender. Seragam kerja masih melekat di badannya. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia baru pulang dari kantornya.

"Neji."

"Yo Sasuke." Tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu pemuda bernama Neji ini langsung saja masuk ke dalam apartemen mewah milik sahabatnya Sasuke. Dia pun langsung saja merebahkan diri di sofa berwarna putih yang terletak di ruang tamu itu tanpa merespon death glare yang di berikan pemuda bermata onyx ini. Neji sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, bahkan death glare tingkat tinggi milik Uchiha pun dengan mudah di tangkisnya.

Dengan menyamankan diri di sofa itu, Neji memulai percakapan. "Apakah aku mengganggumu?"

"Sangat," jawab Sasuke ketus.

Neji tertawa, "aku sangat suntuk di kantor, sepertinya aku butuh hiburan."

"Aku tidak tertarik," ujar Sasuke seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa yang ada di seberang Neji kemudian mendudukinya.

"Ayolah Sasuke, kau pasti mengerti maksudku. Aku sudah lama tidak kesana."

Sasuke membuang nafas kesal, "aku sibuk. Tak ada waktu untuk itu."

Neji pun bangkit dari tidurannya, "kau ini selalu sibuk. Tak pernah ada waktu untuk istirahat."

"Hn."

"Jangan cuma 'hn' saja. Aku tidak mengerti bahasamu itu," ujar Neji mengejek kosakata yang di lontarkan Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik kesal kearah pemuda bermata lavender itu, "jawabannya tidak."

"Kau keras kepala sekali." Dengan satu tarikan tangan, Neji membawa direktur perusahaan Uchiha corp. ini keluar ruangan menemaninya pergi sesuai dengan tujuannya.

xoxoxoxox

Shinobi Bar, itulah yang di maksud Neji pada saat percakapan yang berlangsung di apartemen mewah milik Uchiha bungsu ini. Membutuhkan waktu hanya beberapa menit saja agar sampai di tempat tujuan.

Inilah alasan Sasuke menolak ajakan Neji untuk mendatangi salah satu bar yang lumayan ramai pengunjung yang datang. Sasuke benci keramaian. Memang banyak sekali hal yang di benci oleh direktur muda ini.

"Kita pulang sekarang, Neji. Aku tak suka tempat ini," ucap Sasuke memandang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

Neji membalas pandangan yang di berikan Sasuke, "kita baru sampai. Kau itu harus banyak berinteraksi dengan banyak orang. Aku bosan melihatmu terkurung terus di ruang kerjamu, sekali-sekali kau harus datang ke tempat seperti ini."

Sasuke mendengus kesal seraya melipat kedua tangannya.

Merekapun keluar dari mobil jazz hitam milik pemuda berambut coklat ini. Neji pun merangkul Sasuke, seakan-akan menjaga pemuda itu agar tidak kabur memanggil taksi dan kemudian pulang ke apartemen kesayangannya. Sambil mengerutu pelan sepanjang perjalanan karena Neji menyeret-nyeret langkahnya untuk masuk ke bar itu.

Letak bar ini cukup strategis. Hingga hanya kalangan berkantong tebal saja yang bisa memasukinya. Sedangkan kalangan berkantong tipis? Mereka terpaksa harus bersungut-sungut mencari bar yang lain, karena para penjaga bar tersebut akan menendang mereka untuk pergi dari sini, atau istilah lainnya adalah di usir.

Bau asap rokok dan minum-minuman beralkohol mulai tercium di hidung Sasuke saat dirinya mulai memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan sesosok Neji di sebelahnya. Sasuke tidak terusik dengan bau-bau seperti itu, karena dia kadang-kadang meminum juga minuman itu di saat di merasa stress.

Para wanita malam mulai mendatangi mereka ketika mereka berdua mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Wanita itu mulai mengoda dengan kata-kata manisnya agar mau menyewanya malam ini. Tapi sayang, wanita malam tersebut harus menahan kekesalannya karena mereka menolaknya seraya berkata, "maaf, tapi kami sama sekali tidak tertarik," Neji tersenyum.

Setelah mengedarkan pandang ke segala penjuru ruangan, mereka menemukan tempat duduk yang kosong yang letak cukup strategis. Tanpa basa-basi mereka langsung saja mengambil tempat duduk tersebut. Suara hentikan musik menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Tak ayal membuat sebagian orang yang berada di situ mulai turun hanya sekedar untuk berjoget. Penari striptease baik perempuan maupun laki-laki mulai meliuk-liukan badan mereka ke tiang gantungan. Menaikinya kemudian menuruninya. Bahkan om-om hidung belang mulai berani menyentuh hal-hal sensitive pada salah satu penari striptease laki-laki, tentu saja dengan iming-iming uang.

Menempati sebuah kursi kosong, mereka langsung saja memesan minuman. Neji mengangkat tangannya tanda untuk memanggil pelayan di bar ini.

"Anda mau pesan apa, Tuan?" Tanya pelayan tersebut yang bergender perempuan.

"Aku ingin segelas vodka, kalau kau Sasuke?" tanya Neji seraya melirik pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

"Wine," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Pelayan itu pun mencatat pesanan yang di pesan Sasuke dan Neji, kemudian tersenyum, "baik. Pesanan akan segera tiba." Dan pelayan itupun berlalu.

Suara dentuman musik masih saja terdengar keras di ruangan tersebut. Menambah suasana keramaian di ruangan tersebut. Tapi Sasuke memilih untuk diam. Dia tidak tertarik untuk turun hanya sekedar untuk berjoget. Baginya saat ini memejamkan mata lebih menarik untuk di lakukan.

Disana di sebuah konter minuman, terdapat seorang bartender sedang menunjukkan keahliannya mencampurkan minuman berbagai merek, kemudian menuangkannya dalam sebuah gelas berwarna perak dan mengguncangnya seraya melemparkan gelas tersebut keatas. Para penonton yang terdiri dari beberapa wanita berdecak kagum akan kehebatan seorang bartender pria dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik yang menghiasi kedua pipinya tersebut.

Tak berapa lama, minuman yang di pesan oleh mereka berdua datang, kali ini pelayan pria yang membawakannya.

"Selamat menikmati Tuan," kata pelayan tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Mereka meminumnya, lalu meletakan gelas tersebut di meja tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Sasuke memicingkan matanya tatkala dia melihat sejumlah pemuda sedang menghampiri mereka. Sasuke kenal dengan pemuda-pemuda itu yang berjumlah tiga orang. Mereka adalah bawahan Sasuke di perusahaan tempat dia bekerja.

"Wah ternyata ada Tuan Sasuke di sini," sapa salah satu pemuda berambut perak sebahu dengan gigi-gigi runcingnya.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu Sasuke disini," ucap pemuda yang lainnya lagi yang rupanya hamper sama dengan Sasuke.

"Diamlah Sai, Suigetsu," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Seperti biasa, selalu dingin di setiap ucapannya," kali pemuda dengan rambut perak yang di ikat yang menggunakan kacamata.

Neji yang melihat ketiga pemuda tersebut hanya bisa berkata, "kalian kenal Sasuke?"

Pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Suigetsu menjawab pertanyaan pemuda berambut coklat panjang tersebut. "Tentu saja, kami ini adalah temannya."

"Lebih tepatnya adalah bawahanku," Sasuke mengoreksi dari perkataan Suigetsu.

"Oh, Begitu."

"Lalu, apakah kami boleh bergabung? Kami rasa di sini tak ada lagi tempat yang kosong," Kabuto bertanya kepada kedua pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Terserah," Sasuke menjawab seraya membuang mukanya. Lalu mereka bertiga pun langsung duduk begitu mendapatkan ijin dari atasan mereka.

Lama mereka berdiam sampai pemuda yang menyerupai Sasuke angkat bicara. "Kudengar malam ini akan ada penawaran."

"Penawaran? Maksudmu seorang Pet?" Neji berucap.

"Benar, dari arah pembicaran yang ku dengar dari laki-laki disana," Sai menunjuk kearah sekumpulan laki-laki yang sedang berbincang sambil tertawa, "mereka yang akan di jual memiliki wajah yang lumayan."

"Sepertinya menarik," Neji menggumam. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan sambil memasang wajah datar.

Tak berapa lama, seorang pemuda yang bisa di katakana seorang MC karena dia memegang sebuah mikrofon di tangan kanannya sedang tersenyum yang terlampau lebar sambil menaiki panggung yang ada di sebrang dari tempat mereka berada.

"Baiklah," MC tersebut mulai berbicara. "Kali ini di malam spesial ini, kami akan menghadirkan beberapa wajah baru yang bisa tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya membelinya dengan harga yang sangat terjangkau. Kualitas yang akan kami berikan sungguh dapat membuat para hadirin di sini puas atas pelayanannya. Baiklah kali ini kami langsung saja menampilkannya kepada hadirin semua."

Lalu dari arah samping panggung tersebut muncul lah seorang wanita yang di kurung yang hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam yang menampilkan kulit putih mulusnya. Matanya sengaja di biarkan tertutup, agar para penawar bisa lebih menaikkan tawarannya. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda mengingatkan Sasuke akan sebuah pohon yang bunganya sangat terkenal di Jepang.

MC tersebut mulai mengangkat mikrofonnya, "untuk wanita yang satu ini, akan aku hargai senilai 20 juta. Adakah yang bersedia menaikkan harganya?"

Para laki-laki mulai mengangkat tangannya untuk mulai mengajukan harga yang lebih tinggi.

"23 juta."

"34 juta."

"41 juta."

Begitu seterusnya sampai penawaran berakhir di tangan seorang laki-laki bermasker dengan rambut perak yang melawan grafitasi menghargainya dengan harga 88 juta.

Tak hanya sampai di situ, kali ini muncul lagi seseorang yang akan di jual malam ini. Bukan seorang wanita, tetapi seorang laki-laki. Dengan rambut merah darahnya di sertai tato di sudut kening sebelah kiri membuat Neji terpukau akan sosok pemuda yang satu ini. Sama seperti sebelumnya, pemuda ini sengaja matanya di biarkan tertutup.

"Untuk pemuda kali ini, aku akan membuka penawaran dengan harga 30 juta. Adakah yang mau mengambil pemuda ini?" sang MC berkata sambil tersenyum.

"40 juta."

"45 juta."

"52 juta."

"64 juta."

"80 juta."

"100 juta."

Kali ini tak ada yang berani menawar lebih tinggi. Semuanya hanya terdiam. Lalu sang MC pun mulai bersuara, "adakah penawaran yang lain?" dan tidak ada jawaban.

"Apabila tak ada penawaran, maka pemuda ini akan…"

"Tunggu!"

Semua pun mulai menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang menyela pembicaraan sang MC. Rupanya pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang diketahui bernama Neji ini pelakunya.

Neji pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati panggung tersebut. Dimana seorang MC dan pemuda berambut merah berada.

"Biarkan aku melihat matanya. Kalau aku tertarik, aku akan menaikkan penawarannya menjadi dua kali lipat." Ujar Neji tersenyum puas.

Semua yang ada di situ hanya terbelalak dengan mulut terbuka.

Lalu sang MC pun membuka penutup mata pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Ketika mata itu terbuka, terlihat lingkaran hitam memenuhi sekeliling matanya. Mata itu tetap terpejam sampai sang MC menyuruhnya untuk membuka matanya. Sang pemuda berambut merah itu pun terbuka.

Emerald

Mata itu berwarna emerald. Sungguh indah saat Neji memandang mata tersebut. Dia seakan-akan tersihir oleh tatapan yang di berikan pemuda berambut merah ini. Neji memegang dagu pemuda tersebut membawa wajahnya agar menghadapnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Neji.

"Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara."

Neji tersenyum. "Baiklah Gaara, aku akan mengambilmu."

Sang MC tersenyum puas saat Neji mengatakan hal tersebut. "Baiklah pemuda ini sudah di tawar oleh Tuan ini, adakah penawaran lagi?"

Hening. Tak ada yang berani menaikkan harga.

MC itu mulai tertawa kecil. "Tak ada penawaran lain, maka Tuan ini yang akan mengakhirinya."

Sasuke yang melihat apa yang di lakukan Neji hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Suigetsu, Sai, dam Kabuto hanya terbelalak dengan mulut terbuka.

"Hanya seorang pemuda itu, dia rela mengeluarkan uang dua ratus juta?" Suigetsu berkomentar dengan mata melotot tak percaya.

"Dia benar-benar kaya!" kali ini Kabuto angkat suara.

Lalu Sai pun menoleh kearah atasannya yang sangat mirip dengannya itu, "hei Sasuke, apa kau ingin seperti Neji juga?"

Sasuke melirik Sai di sampingnya, "menurutmu?" dan Sai pun tak menjawab perkataan Sasuke.

Setelah pemuda berambut merah darah tadi di beli oleh Neji, kini muncul lagi seseorang akan di tawarkan kepada para penawar yang sedang duduk-duduk menikmati minuman mereka maupun yang sedang berdiri di dekat panggung. Namun kali ini yang jadi korban adalah seorang wanita. Tapi untuk kali ini Sasuke tidak tertarik.

Lama Sasuke menunggu di bar itu, sampai para korban yang sudah di beli berjumlah sembilan orang. Tapi di antara itu semua tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya sama sekali. Minuman yang kini di pesannya pun sudah tandas, hingga dia harus memesan untuk yang kesekian kalinya untuk menghilangkan dahaga di tenggorokkannya. Sedangkan Neji sudah mendahuluinya untuk pergi ke apartemennya. Mungkin saja dia ingin 'mencicipi' mainan barunya. Sepertinya kali ini Sasuke akan meminta seseorang di antara bawahannya untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Lama sang MC terdiam di tepi panggung tersebut hingga Sasuke merasa bosan untuk menunggu kiranya siapa yang akan muncul selanjutnya. Sasukepun menuangkan botol wine ke gelasnya yang kosong, kemudian meminumnya. Lalu sang MC pun berjalan menuju ke tengah panggung. Dengan wajah yang girang dia mulai bersuara.

"Maafkan saya telah membuat Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya-nyonya menunggu. Kali ini kami akan menawarkan seseorang yang spesial."

'Spesial?' pikir Sasuke sambil mngerutkan keningnya.

MC itu memberikan kode melalui tangannya agar korban kali ini dihadapkan kepada semua orang. Lalu tak berapa lama muncul sseorang yang tengah mendorong sebuah sel mirip penjara dengan seseorang di dalamnya. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa yang berada di dalam sel tersebut.

Ketika sel itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan kulit berwarna coklat yang eksotis. Dia hanya memakai selembar celana dalam, sehingga siapapun yang melihatnya akan tergoda termasuk Sasuke. Tunggu! Sasuke merasa familiar dengan seseorang lebih tepatnya pemuda yang ada di atas panggung tersebut. Pemuda tersebut sengaja di rantai tangan dan kakinya, karena sedari tadi dia memberontak hendak membebaskan diri. Tentu saja tenaganya tak begitu kuat karena ada dua orang bertubuh kekar yang sedang memegangnya kuat. Di tambah lagi kini selembar kain putih menutupi matanya. Sungguh ironis nasib pemuda yang satu ini. Ada kemungkinan dia di paksa untuk di jual agar memperoleh keuntungan.

Sasuke tengah berfikir. Dia merasa kenal dengan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, tapi entah dimana dia bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Sai yang berada di samping Sasuke hanya bisa memandang pemuda di seberang sana dengan tatapan kagum.

'Dia manis sekali,' pikir Sai.

Ah! Sepertinya Sasuke sudah menemukan jawabannya. Dia ingat dengan pemuda tersebut. Pemuda tersebut pernah menolongnya mengobati lukanya akibat dari perkelahian yang di alaminya dua tahun yang lalu. Akibat dari itu semua Sasuke sering sekali memikirkan pemuda yang menolongnya itu. Sasuke sudah berusaha mencari pemuda tersebut, tapi nihil. Pada akhirnya, dengan berat hati Sasuke harus melupakannya. Tapi Sasuke merasa ragu-ragu dengan pemuda yang ada di atas panggung tersebut. Apakah pemuda tersebut memang pemuda yang selama ini di carinya?

"Kami akan membuka penawaran pemuda dengan harga 50 juta. Adakah yang bisa menaikkan harga dari pemuda manis ini?"

Seorang laki-laki berumur mengacungkan tangannya, "65 juta."

Lalu semua yang ada di sana mulai berebut menaikkan penawaran.

"73 juta."

"84 juta."

"100 juta."

"Sepertinya pemuda ini akan laku keras melebihi pemuda yang di beli Neji tadi," ujar Suigetsu berkomentar tentang pemuda berambut pirang.

Sasuke mulai berfikir tentang apa yang di katakana oleh Suigertsu. Tidak! Kalau pemuda ini sampai di beli oleh orang lain, maka dia tidak akan bertemu dengan pemuda ini lagi. Maka dari itu dia harus memastikan bahwa pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang memang di cari-carinya slama ini.

"112 juta."

Sasuke bangkit. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju panggung yang ada di seberangnya itu. Hal ini membuat Kabuto bertanya-tanya.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" tapi pertanyaan tersebut tidak di gubris oleh Sasuke. Dia malah semakin membawa kakinya kearah panggung.

"130 juta."

Penawaran semakin tinggi, hingga membuat sorak riuh memenuhi bar tersebut.

"150 juta."

"178 juta."

Lalu Sasuke membawa dirinya untuk naik ke atas panggung. Hingga sang MC mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Ada apa Tuan?" tanya si MC.

"Biarkan…," kata Sasuke kepada sang MC. "Biarkan aku melihat mata dari pemuda ini," lanjut Sasuke sambil memandang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah terkulai lemas tak berdaya dengan tubuh bergetar di tengah panggung tersebut karena sepertinya telah di beri semacam bius untuk melumpuhkan pemuda ini sementara.

"Kalau aku membuka mata dari pemuda manis ini, kau bersedia membayar berapa?" sang MC malah menantang Sasuke untuk melakukan penawaran.

"Aku bersedia membelinya dengan harga 250 juta untuk pemuda ini."

Semua kembali di buat terkejut. Sungguh malam ini adalah malam para penjual untuk bermandikan uang. Lalu sang MC kembali tersenyum cerah.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang Tuan minta."

MC itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Dengan perlahan ikatan kain putih itu terlepas, menampakkan sebuah pemandangan langit biru dengan kaca-kaca yang berkilauan. Sepertinya pemuda itu hendak menumpahkan airmatanya. Sasuke semakin yakin kalau pemuda ini memang yang di cari-carinya selama ini.

Lalu Sasuke mendekati pemuda tersebut dan kemudian berjongkok. Di sentuhnya dagu pemuda berambut pirang agar menghadapkan wajahnya ke hadapan Uchiha bungsu ini. Sasuke merasakan tubuh pemuda tersebut bergetar ketika jarinya menyentuh kulit tannya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu tidak memberontak ketika Sasuke menyentuhnya, padahal sebelumnya dia akan memberontak dan berteriak histeris kalau ada yang berani menyentuhnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika mata onyxnya bertemu pandang dengan mata sapphire milik pemuda berambut pirang ini.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke.

Dengan sekuat tenaga pemuda berambut pirang ini mengeluarkan suaranya. "Sa-saya Naruto. U-Uzu-maki Naruto." Suaranya terdengar serak.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Naruto… akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

"Bagaimana Tuan? Anda tetap akan membelinya?" kata si MC terhadap Sasuke.

Dengan satu anggukan singkat Sasuke mengiyakan.

"Bagus, pemuda ini sepertinya akan di beli oleh Tuan ini. Apakah Anda yang ada di sini akan bersedia untuk menaikan harga melebihi harga dari Tuan ini?" 

Tak ada yang berani menanggapi perkataan dari sang MC, hingga akhirnya sang MC ambil suara.

"Sepertinya pemuda ini memang akan di beli oleh Tuan ini."

"Hn."

Dan malam itu pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Naruto telah resmi menjadi milik seorang direktur muda dari Uchiha corp. bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

**TBC**

Padahal TBC-nya nggak sampai sini, karena masih ada kelanjutannya. Dan kelanjutannya itu kemungkinan besar adalah lemon. Tapi aku masih agak minder membikin fict yang ada lemonnya. Takutnya lemonnya kurang hot, dan aku masih amatir bikin adegan rated M.

Sengaja aku skip sampai sini karena sebentar lagi bulan puasa. Aku takut kalau aku bikin fict lemon ntar puasanya ada yang jebol lagi *apa'an sih nih?*

Dan aku nga mau menanggung dosa dengan membikin fict lemon di bulan puasa ini.

Sebaiknya kelanjutannya ada adegan rated M apa nggak nih? Tergantung readers mau ada lemon apa nga. Kalau ada lemonnya, aku bakal mengupdate setelah lebaran. Kalau nggak, aku akan mengupdate secepat mungkin, gimana?

Sebenarnya ni fict terinspirasi sama anime yaoi yang aku tonton. Yang sering nonton anime yaoi pasti tau deh anime apa. Memang adegannya ada yang ku ambil dari anime itu, tapi tentu saja nga semuanya. Aku cuma ngambil yang sekiranya nyambung sama jalan cerita yang udah aku pikirin.

Oh ya, aku masih bingung nih membedakan yang mana fict Shonen-ai sama fict Yaoi. Kalau fictku ini termasuk Yaoi apa bukan?

So… mohon reviewnya ya? Aku terima flame, tapi mohon log in dan berikan alasan dari flame yang kamu berikan ke aku. Tapi aku nggak terima flame yang tanpa alasan.

Ok… see u in next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Wah… wah… sepertinya banyak yang bilang fict ini mirip sama anime Okane Ga Nai, tapi memang begitulah… saya memang mengambilnya dari anime itu *di rajam*

Saya pas ngeliat Ayase yang cantik dan girly itu mengingatkan saya pada Naruto. Trus si Kanou yang sifatnya agak mirip Sasuke *apanya yang mirip?* Makanya terbesit pikiran saya untuk membikin fict kayak gitu.

Saya tau ini bisa di bilang plagiat, tapi kan… saya mau bikin fictnyaaaa…*nangis guling-guling* #plakk!

Nga papa kan kalo saya bikin fictnya agak mirip sama anime itu? Tapi saya pengen bikinnya versi saya sendiri. Anggaplah ini Okane Ga Nai yang kedua versi saya * di bunuh om Hitoyo Shinozaki*

Tapi saya janji, saya bikinnya nga mirip-mirip banget. Mungkin adegannya memang ada yang di ambil di anime itu.

Oh ya, sepertinya lemonnya baru ada di chap tiga. Gomeeen banget!

Ada yang nanya, ini rate T apa M? sementara ini ratenya bakalan T dulu (meskipun di chap sebelumnya sudah menjurus ke M), kalau udah masuk lemon baru saya ubah jadi rate M.

Ok… langsung saja. Happy reading…^^

A Pet

Story By : MagnaEvil

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Waning : AU, OOC, Yaoi, Typo, dll dsb.

Matahari mulai menampakkan kilaunya di sebuah kota bernama Tokyo pada pagi hari ini. Burung-burung mulai menari berterbangan, pohon-pohon melambai menyambut pagi ini, lukisan awan yang begitu cerah, di sertai orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Orang-orang mulai melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Seperti lari pagi bersama keluarga atau teman, berangkat kerja sambil menunggu di halte untuk kedatangan sebuah bus. Lalu para remaja yang bercanda ria menuju sekolahnya mereka masing-masing.

Tapi sang direktur perusahaan Uchiha corp. tidak melakukan satu pun hal yang telah di sebutkan. Baginya saat ini memandang wajah tan pemuda yang ada di depannya yang sedang tertidur di ranjang empuk sangatlah menarik. Pipinya yang kenyal dengan hiasan tiga garis mirip kumis tersebut semakin menampakan kemanisannya. Sasuke tidak suka manis, tapi kalau manisnya seperti pemuda yang sedang tertidur di hadapannya ini dia bersedia melahapnya. Entahlah… melahapnya tersebut dalam artian apa.

Rambut pirangnya semakin mengingatkan Sasuke pada matahari yang kini bersinar terang di kota Tokyo. Lalu bulu mata yang lentik dan juga bibir merah muda yang ranum itu sungguh menggoda iman Uchiha bungsu ini. Andaikan pemuda yang di hadapannya ini adalah seorang wanita, mungkin dia adalah wanita tercantik kedua setelah ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto. Tapi menjadi pria pun tak membuatnya kalah 'cantik' dari wanita manapun. Setidaknya ini menurut Sasuke.

Pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini pingsan setelah tak seberapa Sasuke memintanya untuk bangkit setelah semua rantai yang mengikatnya di lepas tadi malam. Mungkin saat itu dia sedang lelah karena tak henti-hentinya dia memberontak agar dirinya jangan di jual, belum lagi dirinya yang masih di kuasai oleh zat yang membuatnya lumpuh sementara. Tanpa paksaan siapa pun Sasuke menggendongnya dengan hati-hati dan meminta salah satu dari bawahannya untuk mengantarkannya pulang ke apartemennya.

"Ngh…"

Erangan kecil meluncur lembut dari bibir seorang pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini. Hal ini membuat Sasuke terlonjak kecil dari lamunannya di kursi malas yang ia duduki. Sasuke pun menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke pada pemuda yang sedang terbaring lemah di hadapannya.

Pemuda berkulit tan tersebut membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, sehingga matanya yang seindah batu sapphire mulai di tampakkan. Ia mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata birunya itu. Untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Lalu bayangan Sasuke yang kabur mulai semakin jelas dalam pengelihatanya.

"Ini… ada di mana?" katanya lemah. Dia memcoba bangun dari tempatnya, tapi rasa pening langsung menjalar ke kepalanya sehingga membawa tangan kanannya untuk memegang kepalanya yang sakit tersebut.

Dengan sigap Sasuke langsung memegang pundaknya agar dia tetap dalam posisi berbaring. "Jangan bangun dulu, kau masih lemah," ucap Sasuke. "Tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan memgambilkan minum untukmu." Lalu Sasuke pun melangkah keluar menuju dapur.

Naruto hanya mengiyakan. Dia pun mulai bangun dari tempatnya dan bersender, menjadikan dia setengah duduk dengan bantal di belakangnya. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandang ke segala penjuru ruangan. Ruangan ini cukup sederhana tapi terkesan mewah. Ruangan yang di dominasi berwarna cat putih. Lalu di sudut dari ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah lemari yang berbahan kayu jati berwarna coklat dengan ukiran yang cukup mendetail. Lalu di samping lemari tersebut ada sebuah cermin yang besarnya hampir dari separuh dari tubuhnya. Di sampingnya tempat dia berbaring terdapat sebuah meja kecil dan lampu tidur di atasnya. Lalu di hadapannya kini terpampang sebuah jendela berukuran besar, sehingga Naruto bisa memandang lukisan langit yang cerah dengan matahari yang bersinar cerah.

Naruto tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang. Baginya saat ini memejamkan mata sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa peningnya lebih baik dari pada memikirkan hal yang membuat peningnya semakin bertambah.

Naruto membuka matanya ketika di dengarnya pintu ruangannya kini terbuka menampilkan sesosok pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang sedang membawakan segelas air putih di tangan kanannya, kemudian pintu itu di tutup.

Naruto tak mengenal pemuda itu, tentu saja. Ketika dia sadar, dia sudah berada di ruangan ini bersama pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu di sampingnya. Dia tidak begitu ingat tentang pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Sasuke menyodorkan gelas yang berisi air putih itu kepada Naruto, "minum dulu, aku yakin kau pasti haus." Lalu kembali duduk di kursi malasnya.

Naruto menerima gelas itu ragu-ragu, sebelum memandang mata onyx itu bersungguh-sungguh, "terima kasih." Dan gelas itu pun langsung tandas begitu ia meminumnya. Sepertinya dia memang haus seperti yang sudah di katakan Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke mengambil gelas kosong yang ada di tangan Naruto, kemudian meletakkan di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Sebenarnya… ini dimana? Dan kau siapa?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "ini di apartemenku. Dan aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh." Hanya itu respon dari Naruto.

Hening melanda di antara mereka berdua. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang akan dia bicarakan untuk mencairkan suasana seperti ini. Dia memang tak pandai mencairkan suasana, hingga saat ini diam adalah pilihan tepat baginya.

Sasuke mendengar pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini membuang nafas, "lalu bagaimana aku bisa ada di apartemenmu?" tanya pemuda itu seraya memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak ingat kejadian tadi malam?" tanya Sasuke membalas pandangan yang di berikan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

Naruto tengah berfikir keras, tapi yang di dapatnya hanyalah rasa pening yang kembali di rasakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sasuke kembali membuang nafasnya, "lalu… apa kau masih ingat denganku?" tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu. Dia tidak yakin pemuda ini mengingat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu.

Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat. Hal ini membuat Sasuke tampak gugup. Tentu saja hal ini tidak akan tertampak di wajah tampannya itu, dia adalah keturunan Uchiha yang pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi.

"Aku tak pernah mengenal kau."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Saat itu kau pernah menolongku waktu kejadian dua tahun yang lalu," seru Sasuke tidak percaya apa yang di katakan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "sungguh! Aku tak pernah mengenal kau sebelumnya Uchiha-san."

"Sasuke."

"Eh?" ucap Naruto bingung.

"Panggil aku Sasuke."

"Uh… baiklah, Sasuke-san."

"Cukup Sasuke."

Naruto membuang muka, "terserah kau sajalah."

"Jadi… kau memang tak mengenalku?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

Naruto pun kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke hadapan Uchiha bungsu itu, "sebenarnya… aku merasa mengenal wajahmu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat."

Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya, kemudian bersender ke kursi malasnya. "Begitu." Dan kemudian menutup matanya.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, "kalau kau bersedia…" Sasuke membuka matanya seraya memandang wajah tan yang ada di hadapannya. "Bisakah kau menceritakan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu itu? Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa mengingatmu."

"Kau yakin?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

**Flashback**

Malam mulai menjelang ketika Sasuke menandatangani berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di ruang kerjanya. Dokumen-dokumen penting harus dia tanda tangani malam ini juga karena besok dia harus menyerahkannya segera. Di sinilah Uchiha seharusnya bekerja. Duduk di kursi direktur, menandatangani dokumen penting, memantau setiap karyawan yang bekerja, dan tidak ada waktu hanya untuk sekedar berlibur.

Sasuke terpaksa mengambil tugas memimpin di perusahaan ini sebenarnya. Sedangkan sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi, memilih untuk memimpin di perusahaan cabang yang berada di kota Taipei. Lalu sang ayah memilih untuk pensiun dari dunia perbisnisan sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu ketika ia masih berumur 16 tahun. Tapi, meskipun telah pensiun, Uchiha Fugaku tetap memantau perkembangan perusahaan Uchiha corp. dengan laporan yang selalu Sasuke berikan setiap minggunya.

Menjadi direktur sebenarnya bukan keinginannya. Menjadi seorang pengacara yang handal adalah keinginan sebenarnya. Dengan otaknya yang cerdas itu dia mampu untuk menjadi pengacara. Tapi sayang, sang kakak tercintanya memaksanya untuk mengambil tugas di pusat perusahaan ini.

Deringan telpon membuatnya menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk sementara waktu. Tangannya yang seputih pucat tersebut ia ulurkan untuk mengambil ganggang telepon yang di minta untuk di angkat, kemudian dia pun mendekatkan ganggang telepon tersebut ke telinganya. Terdengar suara berat mengalun dari telepon menuju telinganya.

"Halo," sapa Sasuke.

"Halo Sasuke, ini aku Asuma." Orang yang mengaku bernama Asuma tersebut merupakan orang kepercayaan ayahnya Sasuke untuk mengurus segala keperluan perusahaan tersebut. Bahkan dulu Asuma pernah menyelamatkan Uchiha corp dari kebangkrutan.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang sesuatu kepadamu," terdengat helaan nafas dari arah telepon.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Apa kau masih ingat dengan kerja sama yang di lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu dengan perusahaan Aburame corp.? tanya Asume. Bahkan Sasuke mulai mendengar ada nada cemas di setiap perkataan Asuma.

"Ya, aku ingat. Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Mereka…" terdengar ada keraguan di setiap perkataan Asuma, lalu dia pun melanjutkan. "Mereka membatalkan kerja samanya dan menarik semua saham-saham yang mereka tanamkan di perusahaan ini sebagai modal kerja sama, dan itu mengakibatkan kita mengalami kerugian hampir dari seperempatnya," jelas Asuma.

"Apa?" pekik Sasuke terkejut dengan penjelasan Asuma. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini emosi sudah memenuhi seluruh isi kepalanya.

"Mereka lebih tertarik pada kerja sama yang di lakukan oleh perusahaan milik keluarga Nara. Menurut mereka, apa-apa yang di tawarkan dalam kerja sama itu lebih menarik dari yang kamu tawarkan."

"Sial!" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa menyampaikan hal ini saja, kita sudahi saja pembicaraan ini dulu, ada yang harus aku lakukan stelah ini." Asuma mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

"Baiklah."

Dan telepon itu pun di tutup.

Setelah meletakkan ganggang telepon tersebut, Uchiha bungsu itu pun menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi kebesarannya. Dia mulai memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba rasa pening melanda kepalanya. Dia sungguh tak percaya dengan semua kejadian ini. Memang keluarga Nara itu tidak bisa di remehkan. Kecerdasannya saja melebihi mereka dalam berbagai hal. Sungguh di luar dugaan kalau keluarga Aburame akan tertarik pada tawaran mereka.

"Haah…" Sasuke membuang nafasnya, kemudian menghirupnya lagi. Pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda itupun tak di hiraukannya . Mungkin dengan pulang ke mansionnya dan merebahkan diri, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan juga pikirannya adalah hal yang terbaik dilakukan saat ini.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya. Lalu dia melirik arlojinya yang terpampang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 8, pikirnya. Masih ada waktu untuk mengisi perutnya. Meskipun telat, tapi dia tidak ambil pusing mempermasalahkan jam makannya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua.

Sasuke merogoh kantongnya, dan menemukan sebuah kunci lengkap dengan gantungannya yang merupakan adalah kunci dari mobil kesayangannya. Pekerjaannya ia tinggalkan begitu saja, mungkin pagi-pagi sekali dia bisa melanjutkannya, pikirnya.

Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan pribadinya. Lalu melepaskan tuxedo yang melekat di badan tegapnya dan menuju lift yang tak jauh dari ruangannya. Setelah menekan tombol angka satu dan pintu lift itu pun tertutup.

xoxoxoxox

Setelah mengisi perutnya dengan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman, dia memutuskan untuk menuju mansionnya. Seperti tujuan utamanya tadi adalah untuk menyegarkan pikiran dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Memang tubuhnya merasakan lelah yang luar biasa ketika dia baru saja keluar dari kantornya.

Hari sudah semakin malam ketika Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman Uchiha mansion. Di sinilah dia tinggal bersama ayah dan ibunya, di sertai beberapa maid yang bertugas di kediaman itu. Sedangkan kakaknya sendiri memutuskan untuk menempati sebuah apartemen demi kelangsungan pekerjaannya itu. Bahkan hampir sebulan sekali Itachi pulang untuk menengok keadaan keluarganya, terutama Sasuke.

Ketika Sasuke membuka mansion itu, tidak ada satupun para maid yang menyambutnya seperti biasanya. Maklum saja, dia pulang ketika waktunya jam tidur. Sekali lagi, Sasuke tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan agar tak membangunkan penghuni seisi dari kediamannya itu. Tuxedonya pun ia sampirkan ke bahu kanannya. Tapi langkahnya berhenti ketika sebuah suara menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah datang, Sasuke?" itu adalah suara milik kepala keluarga Uchiha, yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Hn." Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke sofa di ruang keluarga tersebut. Dan memdapati ayahnya yang tengah duduk membelakanginya.

Lalu tak lama setelah itu Fugaku berdiri dari tempatnya, Sasuke melihat di tangan kanan ayahnya ada sebuah gelas berisi air yang berwarna agak kecoklatan. Mungkin yang di minum ayahnya adalah wine.

"Ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu," ucap Fugaku sambil mendekat kea rah dimana Sasuke berdiri dengan santainya.

Sasuke mengubah gaya berdirinya, "apa yang ingin ayah tanyakan?"

"Apa benar perusahaan milik keluarga Aburame telah menolak kerja sama dengan perusahaan kita?" tanya Fugaku dengan tatapan mata tajam yang menjurus kearah mata onyx Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Fugaku. Bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui semuanya? Ah… pasti tak lain adalah Asuma sendiri yang menberitahukannya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Benar."

Sebuah taparan keras tengah melayang di pipi kiri Sasuke. Dengan segera Sasuke memegang pipinya itu yang terasa sangat panas. Tak lama lagi pasti pipinya akan menimbulkan bekas tato tangan milik ayahnya itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai mereka menolak kerja sama, hah?" geram Fugaku terhadap anaknya yang paling bungsu. "Kau tau? Kita mengalami kerugian! Mau taruh dimana mukaku kalau jadinya akan seperti ini. Kejadian seperti ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya!" lanjut Fugaku dengan intonasi yang tinggi.

"Maaf." Sasuke mencoba untuk melunakkan hati sang ayah dengan cara meminta maaf.

"Maaf? Maaf katamu? Dengan maafmu itu kau tidak bisa mengembalikan semua ini seperti semula!"

Sasuke hanya pasrah setiap mendengar cercaan yang keluar dari mulut sang ayah. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana membalas semua perkataan dari sang ayah. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar dari sini!" Sasuke tidak terkejut dengan perintah dari sang ayah. Baginya itu sudah biasa.

"Baik kalau begitu kemauan ayah." Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuhnya, menuju pintu luar dari mansionnya itu.

Pemuda berambut pantat ayam tersebut kemudian menghidupkan mobil kesayangannya. Lalu tak berapa lama dia mulai meninggalkan halaman Uchiha mansion itu.

xoxoxoxox

Sepertinya tujuan utamanya yang menginginkan sebuah kasur untuk merebahkan diri harus mengalami penundaan. Bagaimana tidak? Sang ayah telah mengusirnya kini sebagai akibat dari perbuatannya sendiri yang telah merugikan perusahaan milik ayahnya itu. Tak sepenuhnya salahnya juga, toh hal ini memang sudah sering terjadi di dunia perbisnisan. Tapi di mata sang ayah hal ini tidaklah biasa.

Tiba-tiba mobil Sasuke berhenti tepat di pinggir sebuah perbatasan jalan. Sasuke berdecak kesal ketika mengetahui bahwa bensinnya habis. Mau tak mau hal ini membuat Sasuke harus menggunakan kakinya untuk mencari bensin yang mungkin saja ada yang menjualnya, meskipun Sasuke ragu mengingat ini sudah terlarut malam.

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya lalu menguncinya dengan remote otomatis yang tergantung di kunci itu sendiri. Sasuke mulai berjalan sendirian di perbatasan jalan tersebut. Angin malam yang dingin mulai menembus kulitnya di sela-sela kemejanya. Dasi yang menggantung di lehernya itupun sudah ia lepas dari tadi.

ketika dia melewati sebuah gang terpencil, telinganya tak sengaja mendengar sebuah suara di gang tersebut. Suara sekelompok manusia yang terdengar seperti memperebutkan sesuatu.

"Ku mohon, jangan ambil uangku. Ini adalah hasil kerjaku selama ini. Kalau kalian mengambilnya, nanti kakakku akan marah padaku." Mohon seseorang kepada seseorang lainnya.

Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing. Toh pemalakkan seperti ini sudah sering terjadi di kota besar seperti ini. Jadi ini adalah bukan urusannya sama sekali.

"Memangnya kami peduli?" terdengar sebuah suara menyahut dari perkataan seseorang yang sebelumnya. "Kisame, cepat ambil uangnya!" perintah orang tersebut yang kemungkinan kepada temannya.

"Jangan! Ku mohon jangan ambil uangku!" jeritannya kali ini sungguh membuat Sasuke terdorong untuk menolongnya. Sepertinya lumayan di jadikan pelampiasan kekesalannya untuk semua yang terjadi padanya malam ini.

Sasuke melangkah ke arah gang kecil tersebut. Di tempat gelap tersebut Sasuke bisa melihat empat orang pemuda, satu dari keempat orang tersebut tengah di pegangi tangannya agar tak bisa bergerak, sedangkan yang lainnya tengah berusaha mengambil uang dari tangannya.

"Berikan kataku!" orang itu tetap berusaha mempertahankan uang yang ada di tangannya.

"Lepaskan dia!" ucap Sasuke atau yang bisa di sebut dengan perintah.

Seseorang yang hendak merampas uang tersebut menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia pun menoleh, mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri di muka tersebut dengan santainya.

"Heh, siapa kau? Beraninya mengacaukan pekerjaan kami!" orang tersebut terlihat geram dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Itu bukan milik kalian, jadi lepaskan dia!"

Orang yang lainnya yang berada dekat dengan mereka kemudian meludah, "ini bukan urusanmu! Zetsu, hajar dia!" orang yang tengah memegangi seseorang itu pun melepaskan pegangannya, kemudian dia berlari dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya bersiap-siap untuk menghajar Sasuke.

Sasuke yang dari kecil sudah melatih tubuhnya dengan gerakan taekwondo dengan mudahnya menghindar terjangan seseorang yang bernama Zetsu tadi. Zetsu tak menyerah begitu saja, dia pun kembali melancarkan serangannya dan memukul Sasuke. lagi-lagi Sasuke menangkis segala serangannya dengan cara menangkap kepalan tangan tersebut. Lalu kemudian menghajar orang tersebut tepat di pipi kirinya sehingga orang tersebut meringis dan jatuh terduduk.

"Cih, tidak berguna! Kisame, kita hajar dia!" perintah orang tersebut, lagi.

Kisame menoleh kepada temannya itu, "Ok, Pein!"

Mereka berdua melancarkan aksinya. Sasuke pun tak ambil diam, dia bersiap-siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Orang yang bernama Kisame itu mulai mengarahkan kepalan tangannya menuju wajah Sasuke, tapi dengan sigap Sasuke memiringkan badannya, menghindar dari serangan Kisame dan kemudian menghajar Kisame tepat di dagunya. Lalu Pein pun maju, melakukan gerakan seperti Kisame, mengarahkan kepalannya. Tapi kali ini Sasuke tak dapat menghindar, sehingga dia pun terkena pukulan Pein dan jatuh tersungkur. Pein tersenyum puas.

"Makanya, kau jangan berani melawanku bocah," ejek Pein di sertai seringai kemenangan.

"Aku bukan bocah!" Dan berikutnya Sasuke maju, memperkuat kepalan di tangannya, mengarahkannya ke wajah Pein. Kali ini Pein berhasil menghindar. Tapi itu membuat Sasuke tak menyerah, dia pun mengarahkan kakinya ke punggung Pein sehingga Pein jatuh tersungkur.

Pein mengerang kesakitan. Ketika dia bangun, Sasuke menahannya dengan cara menginjakkan kakinya di dada Pein tersebut. Dan Pein pun tak bisa berkutik.

"Enyahlah kalian dari sini!" katanya seraya melepaskan kakinya dari tubuh Pein.

"Cih! Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membalas perbuatanmu!" ancam Pein sambil bangkit berdiri lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Pemuda yang menjadi korban pemalakkan tersebut menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dengan senyum kecil dia mulai menyapa orang yang telah menolongnya tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tapi… pipimu lebam." Kata pemuda itu khawatir.

"Tak apa, ini akan sembuh sendiri-ouch!" ringis Sasuke ketika pemuda itu memegang tepat di lebamnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "ini jelas bukan apa-apa, ayo!" katanya sambil memegang tangan orang yang telah menolongnya itu, kemudian membawanya berlari ke suatu tempat.

"He-hei! Kau mau bawa aku kemana?" tanya Sasuke kepada orang yang tak dikenalnya ini. Yang Sasuke tahu dari orang ini hanyalah warna rambutnya yang pirang, sedangkan dia tak sempat melihat wajahnya secara jelas karena penerangan yang minim di gang tersebut.

Ternyata orang yang telah di tolongnya ini membawanya keluar dari gang ke tempat yang lebih terang. Lalu orang tersebut membawanya ke sebuah kursi tunggu yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kali ini Sasuke bisa melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. Dia memiliki mata yang begitu indah, berwarna Sapphire blue. Lalu kulit tan yang cukup erotis di sertai tiga garis halus yang menyerupai kumis. Sontak membuat Sasuke terpana akan keindahan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengobati lebammu itu," katanya seraya melangkah pergi menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab apa-apa, dia sibuk memandang wajah pemuda tersebut, hingga dia pun tak sadar kalau pemuda yang di tolongnya sudah pergi dari hadapannya.

"Dia… manis sekali," gumam Sasuke entah kepada siapa. Hal ini membuat Sasuke sadar kalau ia sedang sendirian di tempat itu.

Tak berapa lama Sasuke menunggu, akhirnya pemuda yang di tolongnya itu kembali lagi kehadapannya dengan sebungkus es yang ada di tangannya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya diam terpana memandang wajah yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Ku pikir es adalah obat terbaik untuk mengobati lebam yang ada di wajahmu," ucapnya seraya duduk tepat di samping kanan Sasuke.

"Kemarikan wajahmu!" ucap pemuda pirang itu atau bisa di sebut perintah.

"Mau apa kau? Ouch! Pelan-pelan saja, idiot!" Sasuke kelihatan tidak terima dengan apa yang di lakukan pemuda prang ini. Secara tak lembut dia mengompres lebam di wajah Sasuke.

"Kau jangan menyebutku idiot dan jangan protes!" lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab perintah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Lama mereka pada posisi itu sampai lebam di wajah mulai berkurang. Pemuda bermata Sapphire itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Lalu dia mulai berkata.

"Terima kasih kau sudah menolongku hari ini," ucap pemuda pirang itu tanpa memandang wajah Sasuke yang kini memandangnya. Semilir angin mulai menerpanya, sehingga membuatnya sedikit menggigil karena angin malam ini cukup dingin. Dia pun mulai merapatkan jaketnya seraya memandang awan hitam di langit malam ini dengan taburan penuh bintang-bintang yang berkelip.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, "hn, tak masalah."

"Sebaiknya aku segera pulang, aku yakin kakakku akan marah kalau aku pulang terlambat malam ini," ucap pemuda itu sambil berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Lalu dia pun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke, "sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuanmu, aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Dan pemuda itupun berlari menjauhi Sasuke menuju rumahnya.

"Ya, kita akan bertemu lagi," gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Dia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia ingat akan tujuannya untuk mencari bensin untuk mobilnya.

**End of Flashback**

"Jadi… begitu ceritanya?" ucap Naruto sambil menautkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Hn. Kau ingat semuanya?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang semula tadi tertunduk, "aku ingat, tapi belum semuanya. Tak ku sangka itu adalah kau."

"Ya, itu memang aku."

Lagi-lagi Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sungguh dia masih bingung dengan keadaanya sekarang, antara sedih dan bahagia bertemu lagi dengan pemuda yang telah menolongnya dulu. Ketika dia bangun, dia sudah ada di hadapan pemuda itu dengan keadaan terbaring di tempat tidur mewah serta piyama yang agak kebesaran di tubuhnya. Sepertinya Naruto tengah berfikir apa yang terjadi malam tadi. Dia bisa sedikit mulai mengingat kejadian malam itu. Dari rumah pergi ke suatu tempat bersama sepupunya, lalu bar, lalu tiba-tiba dia di ikat dan di telanjangi, itu semua terjadi karena ajakan kakaknya. Kakaknya!

"Ah kakakku, aku harus segera pulang, dia pasti menungguku di rumah!" seru Naruto seraya bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ketika dia menginjakkan kakinya di lantai, dia langsung limbung karena kondisinya yang masih lemah. Dengan sigap Sasuke menahan tubuh itu sebelum terjatuh kelantai.

Sasuke pun langsung mengangkat tubuh itu dan kembali membaringkannya, "kau ingin pulang?"

"Benar, aku ingin pulang, kakakku akan menyiksaku kalau aku tidak pulang." Naruto hampir mengeluarkan airmatanya ketika mengingat perlakuan kakaknya yang sering menyiksanya.

"Kau tidak boleh pulang!" perintah Sasuke dingin.

"Eh?" Naruto bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang dingin.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dingin, "apa kau tidak ingat dengan kejadian malam tadi, huh?"

"Aku tidak ingat, dan sekarang aku ingin pulang!" Naruto mengeraskan suaranya hingga naik beberapa oktaf. Dia pun mulai memberontak dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi Sasuke menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya dan menindih tubuhnya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, "kakakmu sudah menjualmu dan aku sudah membelimu dengan harga tinggi!"

Naruto melebarkan matanya, terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke, "apa? Kakak menjualku? Tidak mungkin!" sangkalnya sembari kembali memberontak.

"Aku tidak bohong! Kau sudah aku beli, dan kini kau milikku!" ucapan Sasuke terdengar ada nada kemarahan, hal ini membuat Naruto bergidik. "Dan aku berhak atas apa terhadap dirimu!"

**TBC**

Padahal chap ini rencananya mau aku jadi prequel dari fict ini. Tapi nga jadi ah, biar nyambung ama ceritanya ya aku buat aja di chap ini.

Mumpung ada yang minta lemon, ya sudah lemonnya chap depan. Dan chap depan publishnya habis lebaran, ok?

Kalian ngerasa chap ini alurnya cepet nga sih? Aku ngerasa cepet banget alurnya. Tapi chap depan aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya.

Yang udah nonton Okane Ga Nai pasti tau lemonnya seperti apa di chap depan, karena aku sedikit ngambil adegan seperti itu. Jadi nga tega Naruto aku bikin kayak gitu. Tapi kan aku suka kalau chara fave aku di bikin nista, huahahaha… *evil smirk*

Saatnya bales repiu…

*Arisu. ga. login. males

Lemonnya chap 3 aja ya? Untuk chap ini maaf banget nga ada lemon. Untuk rate M kalo udah masuk lemon akan dig anti. Thanks dah RnR. ^^

*miku

Iya, Narunya kasihan. Tapi ntar bakal ada yang lebih nista lagi, hehehe…*evil smile* Thanks dah RnR.

*Sasuchi ChukaCukhe

Iya, Sasuke yang dapet. Saya nga rela kalau yg lain yg dapet. Untuk lemon chap 3 ya? Tapi tetep, habis lebaran. Dan chap ini yang menceritakan Sasu yang di tolong Naru. Thanks dah RnR.

*nami kusunoki

Ini udah apdet ^^

Saran kamu akan aku pertimbangkan, tapi untuk apdet kilat aku nga jamin, soalnya aku orangnya agak males gitu. Thanks dah RnR. ^^

*Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje

Ini udah lanjut. Iya, adegan itu aku ambil dari Okane Ga Nai. Nga papa kan? Thanks dah RnR.

*LadyElizabeth-Kirkland

Lemonnya chap 3 ya? Tapi tetep pas lebaran. Aku aja apdet pas subuh-subuh gini. Ok, thanks dah RnR.

*NhiaChayang

Ini chap 2nya udah apdet. Agak cepet soalnya nga ada lemon, lemonnya chap 3. thanks dah RnR.

*Madame La Pluie

Iya, ini memang yaoi. Saya memang suka yaoi, kalau mau sharing boleh-boleh aja, dengan senang hati. Mau sharing lewat PM atau FB bisa aja. Mungkin manga yang di maksud Okane Ga Nai kali, kan dia imut juga. Thanks dah RnR.

*Tachikawa Yuzuki

Iya, bener kata kamu kalo nga ada lemon nga ngena, memang niatnya lanjut ke rate M. thanks dah RnR.

*Fi suki suki

Ini udah lanjut. Thanks dah di fave dan juga RnR.

*three0nine

Salam kenal juga buat kamu. Tapi tetep aja saya nga berani kalo konten fluff gitu bikinnya pas puasa. Ini aku ambil dari anime Okane Ga Nai. Thanks atas penjelasannya dan juga RnR.

*Micon

Update kilat kayaknya di pertimbangkan dulu. Soalnya saya musti membangkitkan mood dulu kalau mau ngetik. Kalo chap segitu mah fict ini udah tamat. Saya nga mau bikin fict yang panjang-panjang. Tapi kalau ada mood fictnya bisa lebih panjang. Thanks dah RnR.

*Airis Hanamori mles login

Iya, aku ambil dari anime Okane Ga Nai. Kalau apdet cepet kayaknya di pertimbangkan dulu. Maaf kalau lemonnya bukan di chap ini, tapi chap depan. Thanks dah RnR.

*NaruEls

Salam kenal juga buat kamu. Review telat nga pa-pa kok, asal review aja. Apdet cepet kayaknya di pertimbangkan dulu. Lemon chap depan ok? Tapi tetep habis lebaran. Soal rate ini masih T selama masih belum muncul lemon. Thanks dah RnR.

*White

Narunya cuma pake daleman, hehehe… NejiGaara masih lanjut dong. Thanks dah RnR.

*Assassin Cross

Iya, mirip banget ama Okane Ga Nai, soalnya saya ngambil dari situ. Tapi nga mirip-mirip banget kan? Duh pujiannya, makasih *blushing*. Adegan Sasu inget Naru itu kecepatan ya? Habisnya yang ada di pikiran saya cuma kayak gitu. Untuk rate chap depan diganti deh, soalnya ada lemon, serius! Kalau Naru falling in love with Sasuke pasti aku bikin kok. Untuk penjelasannya thanks ya, dan juga thanks dah RnR.

*Vipris

Wah, keren ya? Biasa aja fictnya. Coz sedikit niru sama animenya. Untuk apdet kilat di pertimbangkan dulu. Thanks dah RnR.

*xXxhibarixXx

Iya, mirip Okane Ga Nai. Kalo lemon memang udah ada alurnya. Tapi saran kamu aku pikirkan juga untuk chap depan. Thanks dah RnR.

*Yanz Namiyukimi-chan

Emang mau bikin lemon. Tapi untuk chap ini masih rate T, kalau chap depan baru dig anti jadi M. thanks dah RnR.

*Aglaea Dhichan

Halo salam kenal juga. Aku Fusae Deguchi, terserah mau manggil apa. Soalnya itu namaku yang ku translate ke nama Jepang. Iya, mirip Okane Ga Nai, saya memang ngambilnya dari situ. Lemonnya chap depan, tapi tetep habis lebaran, ok? Thanks dah RnR.

Semuanya makasih udah baca dan kasih review ke fict aku. Tak menyangka responnya cukup bagus. Tapi sekali lagi MAAF kalau kurang memuaskan kalian semua karena chap ini lemon belum nongol. Saran dan kritik kalian aku terima dengan senang hati. So… reviewnya lagi dong?


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan selamat hari raya Idul Fitri bagi yang menjalankannya. Semoga kita dapat menjalani hari yang baru ini dengan amal ibadah yang cukup.

Tak lupa juga saya ucapkan Happy Fujoshi Independence Day. Biarpun akan sangat telat mengucapkannya. Tapi sayang saya tidak ikut. Semoga kalau diberi umur panjang, saya akan ikut tahun depan.

Err… ini akan sedikit panjang. Semoga aja tidak bosen membacanya.

Oke… sesuai janji, lemon habis lebaran kan? Ini dia lemonnya.

Happy reading… ^^

A Pet

Story By : MagnaEvil

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Typo, dll dsb.

Perasaan kalut kini tengah melanda hati Uchiha bungsu yang satu ini. Dia merasa dirinya begitu bodoh ketika budak nafsu menguasainya. Perasaan ingin memiliki telah menguasainya sehingga dia nekat untuk melakukannya kepada pemuda pirang yang ada di hadapannya. Sungguh dia merasa sangat terhina sekali di hadapan pemuda yang tengah berbaring tak berdaya dengan sekujur tubuh yang penuh dengan bercak merah di sertai tubuh yang bergemetar.

'Sial!' runtuk Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke duduk di dekat kaki sang rambut pirang. Di pandanginya tubuh yang telah ternoda di hadapannya ini tanpa sehelai kain pun untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Sedangkan pemuda pirang yang ada di hadapannya hanya bisa memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan tubuh gemetar. Andaikan bisa, Sasuke ingin waktu terulang kembali agar kejadian tadi tak akan pernah terjadi.

**Flashback**

Naruto melebarkan matanya, terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke, "apa? Kakak menjualku? Tidak mungkin!" sangkalnya sembari kembali memberontak.

"Aku tidak bohong! Kau sudah aku beli, dan kini kau milikku!" ucapan Sasuke terdengar ada nada kemarahan, hal ini membuat Naruto bergidik. "Dan aku berhak atas apa terhadap dirimu!"

"A-Apa yang ingin kau- embh!"

Tanpa sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya Sasuke langsung saja meenyerang bibir pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini dengan bibirnya sendiri. Dengan bibirnya itu dia mencoba melumat bibir pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini. Naruto mencoba memberontak untuk melepaskan diri, tapi kekuatan pemuda bermata onyx ini jauh lebih kuat daripada dirinya sendiri yang masih terasa lemah.

Kali ini lidah Sasuke mencoba menerobos pertahanan bibir yang dilakukan Naruto. Tapi Naruto tak menyerah begitu saja. Dia semakin mengatupkan mulutnya dan juga giginya agar lidah Sasuke tak bisa menyusup ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Tak henti sampai di sini, Sasuke pun mencoba menjilat bibir bagian bawah milik Naruto bahkan menggigitnya kecil. Tapi gigitan kecil itu menimbulkan efek yang membuat bibir mungil itu terluka sehingga membuat Naruto tak sengaja membuka mulutnya. Hal ini pun tak disia-siakan Sasuke untuk membawa lidahnya mengunjungi daerah berlendir itu. Sasuke menyesap sari-sari yang ada disana, menelusuri rongga-rongga langit dalam mulutnya dan mengabsen gigi-gigi putih tersebut. Naruto hampir saja tersedak dengan perbuatan Sasuke kali ini.

Setelah menjelajahi ruang berongga tersebut, kini mulut Sasuke mulai menjelajahi yang lainnya, kali ini adalah telinga Naruto. Lidah Sasuke menjilat cuping telinga Naruto dan tak lupa menggigitnya kecil sehingga menimbulkan tanda kemerah-merahan. Bukan sakit yang dirasakan Naruto akibat dari gigitan kecil yang dilakukan Sasuke, melainkan sensasi geli yang dirasakan disekitar daerah pendengarannya itu.

Puas menjelajahi daerah pendengaran Naruto, kali ini daerah sensitif di perbatasan antara leher dan bahu menjadi targetnya. Sasuke mengecup daerah tersebut, kemudian menggigitnya lagi, dan tak lupa juga menjilatnya sehingga menimbulkan kissmark yang terlukis di daerah tersebut sehingga membuat Naruto mengerang.

"Sa-Sasu-ke, henti-kan semua i-ini!" kata Naruto terbata-bata akibat dari perbuatan Sasuke yang menghambat perkataannya menjadi lancar.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan Naruto, "ini semua belum selesai, Naruto."

Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto di atas kepalanya dengan satu tangan kirinya, lalu menyusupkan tangan yang satunya lagi ke dalam piyama Naruto untuk menyentuh dua titik sensitif berwarna coklat agak kemerahan. Lagi-lagi Naruto mengerang dibuatnya.

"Malam ini, kau harus menjadi milikku," kata Sasuke sembari menjilat pipi kenyal yang berhiaskan tiga garis halus tersebut.

Setelah menemukan titik sensitif yang terdapat di dada Naruto, Sasuke memilin-milin daerah itu, lalu menekan-nekannya. Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya dan mengatup bibirnya rapat-rapat agar tak menimbulkan suara desahan yang bisa membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah.

Naruto diam, bukan berarti dia pasrah akan perlakuan Sasuke. Sekali lagi dia mencoba memberontak melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sasuke.

'Ini tidak boleh terjadi, aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar terlepas dari Sasuke!' pikir Naruto. Dia pun mencoba menggerak-gerakkan badannya, dan tak lupa kakinya ia gunakan untuk menendang apa saja yang ada di hadapannya. Kali ini tendangannya berhasil mengenai perut Sasuke dan kemudian dia meringis kesakitan.

Sasuke otomatis melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan beralih memegangi perutnya yang terkena tendangan tersebut. Sasuke meringis kesakitan didaerah perutnya itu. Alhasil Naruto mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mencoba kabur dari gengaman Sasuke.

Sebelum mencapai ganggang pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, pergelangan tangan Naruto berhasil diraih Sasuke dengan cepat. Naruto pun tertarik ke dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang mata sapphire milik Naruto, "mau mencoba kabur, huh?"

"Le-lepaskan aku Sasuke, aku mau pulang!" ucap Naruto sembari melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dari pergelangan tangannya. Tapi Sasuke malah mengeratkan genggamannya dan menghempaskan tubuh itu ke kasur di sampingnya.

"Ukh! Kau menyakitiku," ucap Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Aku tak peduli!"

Setelah itu Sasuke merobek piyama yang melekat di tubuh Naruto. Naruto hanya membelalakan matanya melihat perbuatan Sasuke terhadap dirinya.

"Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini padaku," Naruto mencoba memohon kepada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tak mengubrisnya. Dia semakin merobek pakaian yang Naruto kenakan sehingga dada milik Naruto terekspos sudah. Refleks Naruto menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya di atas kepalanya dengan satu tangannya.

"Sa-Sasuke, kumohon… lepaskan aku," Naruto meringis kesakitan ketika pergelangan tangannya dicengkram erat oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengecup bibir pemuda yang ada dihadapannya, "tidak akan."

Sasuke kembali menelusuri leher milik Naruto itu, mengecupnya, menggigitnya, dan menjilatnya dengan penuh nafsu. Sasuke tak peduli dengan semua perkataan Naruto yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Dia malah semakin beringas untuk melakukannya.

Semakin kebawah akhirnya tujuannya adalah dua titik sensitif milik Naruto itu. Tanpa melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, Sasuke memilin-milin titik itu dengan menggunakan tangannya yang lain. Naruto hampir menangis dibuatnya. Tapi ditekankan sekali lagi, Sasuke tak peduli.

Setelah memilin-milin titik itu, kini giliran lidah Sasuke melakukan tugasnya. Mengecup rasa yang terdapat dititik itu. Tak hanya di kecup, menjilatnya pun ia lakukan. Sungguh akal sehat pemuda bermata onyx ini sudah ditutupi oleh hawa nafsunya untuk segera memiliki pemuda pirang ini.

"Ugh! Sa-suke, hiks… hentikan!" Naruto mencoba memohon sekali lagi hingga cairan bening tertumpah dari lautan sapphire yang ada dimatanya. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke tak mau mendengarkannya.

Lalu setelah itupun dia menghentikan perbuatannya terhadap Naruto. Hal ini membuat pemuda bermata pirang itu sedikit bernafas lega. Tapi bukan berarti dia merasa tenang, sungguh dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya oleh pemuda Uchiha ini.

Hal selanjutnya lagi-lagi membuat Naruto terbelalak. Kali ini Sasuke yang memang dari awal tidak sopan terhadap pemuda ini kembali merobek bawahan dari piyama yang digunakan Naruto. Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk membuat Uchiha satu ini berhenti melakukan pelecehan terhadapnya. Kini Naruto tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya. Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat ketika tangan perkasa Sasuke menggengam kebanggaan milik Naruto.

"Ugh!" Naruto memejamkan matanya menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya yang bisa berakibat Sasuke akan semakin bersemangat melakukannya padanya. Naruto menggigit bibirnya, sehingga cairan berwarna merah turun di sela-sela bibirnya. Sasuke malah semakin bersemangat melakukan hand jobnya ketika melihat reaksi dari Naruto.

Sasuke menjilat darah yang keluar dari bibir Naruto, "kau suka kan dengan pekerjaanku ini, hmm?"

Naruto membuka matanya, menatap tajam ke arah mata onyx dihadapannya walaupun itu tidak berhasil membuat pemuda itu gentar, "tidak."

Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya hingga berhadapan dengan barang kebanggaan Naruto, hingga gengaman erat dipergelangan Naruto ia lepaskan, hal ini membuat Naruto bisa lebih leluasa bergerak.

"Akh!" Naruto memekik dan otomatis melengkungkan badannya ketika sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyelimuti kebanggaan Naruto itu. Dia pun mencengkram seprai putih itu, menahan sensasi yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha bungsu ini.

Lidah Sasuke menyentuh ujung dari bagian tubuh Naruto itu, sedikit mempermainkannya memang. Lalu dengan telatennya ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk menelusuri bagian tubuh Naruto itu. Memasukannya kedalam mulutnya bak menghisap permen lollipop yang sangat digemarinya sewaktu masih anak-anak dulu. Memundurkan kepalanya hingga hanya tersisa ujungnya saja, dan kembali memajukannya.

"Sa-Sasuke…A-aku…"

Ketika dirasakannya Naruto akan mencapai puncaknya, Sasuke pun menghentikan pekerjaannya, ditatapnya pemuda dihadapannya ini dengan penuh nafsu. Tanpa membuang waktu dia memasukan jari telunjuknya kedalam lubang Naruto.

Naruto memekik tertahan, hal ini malah membuat Sasuke menambahkan satu jari tengahnya kedalam lubang Naruto dan membuat gerakan untuk melebarkan lubang itu agar nantinya sesuatu yang lebih besar bisa memasuki lubang itu.

Tak cukup dengan dua jari, kini jari manis pun ikut menjadi pengunjung di kediaman itu. Kali ini cairan bening itu keluar lagi dari matanya, Menahan sakit yang dirasakan dibagian bawahnya itu. Meskipun dibagian bawah tubuhnya itu sakit, tetapi hatinya malah lebih sakit. Pelecehan ini tak pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Bahkan seingatnya, di bar tempat ia dijual pun tak ada yang melakukan pelecehan terhadapnya.

Sasuke menarik ketiga jarinya dari lubang Naruto, membuat Naruto tak merasakan sakit lagi dari bagian bawahnya itu. Tak hanya sampai disitu saja, Naruto kembali memekik kesakitan dan mencengkram seprai putih itu kuat-kuat ketika dirasakannya sesuatu yang lebih besar dari ketiga jari Sasuke menembus bagian bawahnya. Naruto hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini. Hancur sudah harga dirinya yang sudah direbut dan dihancurkan dalam satu malam oleh pemuda Uchiha ini. Dia tak menyangka kalau pemuda yang dikiranya akan menjadi temannya atau paling tidak menjadi sahabatnya suatu hari nanti malah menjadi penghancur hidupnya.

Cairan bening semakin deras keluar dari mata sapphire indahnya itu, menahan rasa sakit yang telah dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Gerakan Sasuke maju mundur, untuk memuaskan nafsu bejatnya yang sejak tadi menguasai dirinya. Tak peduli segala rintihan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, baginya saat ini memuaskan nafsunya adalah tujuannya.

Naruto memekik lagi ketika Sasuke menyentuh titik terdalamnya, membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang begitu berbeda. Pikiran Naruto menolak semua perbuatan Sasuke yang dilakukan padanya, tapi tubuhnya seolah berkata enggan. Dengan hantaman Sasuke berkali-kali menyentuh titik terdalamnya itu membuat dia merasakan puncaknya. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum karena telah menyentuh titik yang ia incar itu. Dia pun menautkan jari-jarinya ke jari-jari milik Naruto, membagi kehangatan yang tersisa dari dalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya ketika dirasakannya bagian tubuhnya tengah dihimpit kuat-kuat oleh Naruto. Sasuke yakin dalam hitungan beberapa detik atau menit saja Naruto akan mengeluarkan sari-sarinya.

Peluh semakin cepat membasahi tubuh mereka disertai dengan desahan-desahan yang dikeluarkan dari mulut mereka. Sasuke tak memungkiri kalau suara desahan Naruto dapat membangkitkan semangatnya untuk melakukannya. Hingga suara seruan membahana ruangan itu, tanda mereka telah mencapai puncaknya.

Sasuke menarik kembali tubuhnya, terlepas dari Naruto. Dipandanginya tubuh Naruto yang kini dipenuhi oleh bercak-bercak merah agak kebiruan hingga pandangnya berhenti diwajah Naruto. Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika dilihatnya mata sapphire indah itu tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan aliran sungai di pipinya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Perasaan bersalah tengah mengelayuti hatinya.

'Apa yang sudah kulakukan?' pikirnya.

Sasuke membawa tangannya ke wajah Naruto, bermaksud untuk menghapus jejak aliran sungai yang masih mengalir. Tapi dengan segera tangan itu ditepis kasar oleh Naruto.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" bentak Naruto kasar, tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat.

"Aku…"

"Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini lagi padaku, hiks," isaknya yang semakin membuat Sasuke terperangah.

'Apakah ini yang ia katakan sedari tadi untuk menghentikanku? Sebuah permohonan?' batin Sasuke lagi.

Dan Sasuke semakin menyesali dirinya.

**End of Flashback**

Mengingat semua perlakuannya terhadap Naruto membuat dirinya semakin terhina. Dia membeli pemuda ini bukan bermaksud untuk menidurinya dan menjadikannya budak seks. Tapi beberapa menit berlalu yang ia lakukan terhadap Naruto sudah menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tak lebih dari seorang laki-laki brengsek, bagaimana bisa dirinya begitu mudah dikuasai oleh nafsu? Sehingga pemuda yang ada dihadapannya menjadi korbannya?

Tubuh pemuda pirang itupun tersentak kecil ketika Sasuke mencoba menyelimuti tubuhnya, tapi kali ini dia tidak menolak. Dia malah semakin membungkus tubuhnya, takut-takut Uchiha bungsu itu akan melakukannya lagi padanya.

"Kakak," gumam Naruto memanggil kakaknya itu. "Aku ingin pulang," lanjutnya.

Amarah mulai menguasai Sasuke, "kau tidak bisa pergi dari sini, dan aku tak akan menarik ucapanku." Dengan begitu Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Naruto dalam kesendirian.

xoxoxoxox

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang lewat beberapa menit, waktu yang cukup terlambat untuk pergi ke kantor. Tapi tetap saja direktur Uchiha muda ini melakukannya. Bukan bermaksud untuk terlambat, memang sedari tadi dia di rumah bermaksud menunggu si rambut pirang sadar dari pingsannya. Tapi, dia malah melakukan sesuatu terhadap si pirang yang membuatnya merasa bersalah dan kemudian ia terlambat untuk pergi ke kantornya.

Setelah memasang ikatan simpul dasi di lehernya dan memakai tuxedo hitamnya. Memandang dirinya sebentar di cermin dan merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakkan. Lalu dengan mantapnya ia mengambil kunci mobil kesayangannya yang tergeletak disamping meja tempat tidurnya dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Dipandanginya pintu kamar yang berwarna coklat diseberang kamarnya itu, tempat si pemuda pirang bernama Naruto terbaring. Niat hati ingin berpamitan kepada pemuda itu untuk pergi ke kantornya, dan menunggunya sampai ia kembali. Tapi ia mengurungkan keinginannya itu setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Naruto.

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemennya. Sejenak ia ragu, apakah pintu apartemennya ini dibiarkan begitu saja atau menguncinya dari luar? Akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk menguncinya dari luar, takut-takut si pemuda pirang itu mencoba untuk pulang dan kembali ke kakaknya itu.

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam lebih akhirnya ia telah sampai dihalaman parkiran Uchiha corp. Sambil mematikan mesin mobil ia membuka pintu mobil tersebut, menampakkan kakinya yang dibalut celana berbahan sutra berwarna abu-abu agak kehitaman disertai sepatu yang berkilap hitam keluaran luar negeri tersebut.

Sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya, ia dihadang oleh beberapa pegawai yang mengucapkan selamat siang kepadanya. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya sekali untuk membalas sapaan para pegawainya, agak canggung memang karena tidak biasanya ia masuk siang hari ke kantornya. Bukan yang pertama kali, dulu ia pun pernah melakukannya.

Ketika sampai didepan pintu berwarna hitam, ruang kerjanya sebagai direktur, ia kembali dihadang oleh sekretarisnya. Bukan ucapan selamat siang yang ia terima dari pegawainya yang lain, melainkan ada beberapa dokumen yang harus ia tandatangani.

"Uchiha-sama, dokumen ini harus ditandatangani untuk izin dari pembangunan gedung di sekitar wilayah Suna dan besok harus segera diserahkan kepada yang petugas yang ada disana," ucap sang sekretaris perihal dokumen itu.

Sasuke menerima dokumen itu, lalu membacanya, "berikan aku pena," perintahnya kepada sekretaris yang ada disampingnya.

Sang sekretaris mengambil pena yang terdapat di saku kanannya, "ini penanya," katanya sambil menyerahkan sebatang pena.

Sasuke mengambil pena tersebut, lalu mencoretkan sesuatu, sebuah tandatangan diatas materai sebagai persetujuan lalu menyerahkan kembali kepada sang sekretaris.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-sama."

"Hn." Dan dia pun membuka pintu coklat milik ruang kerjanya tersebut.

Setelah dia memasuki ruangannya, matanya pun ia pendarkan keseluruh ruangan dan berakhir di sebuah meja kerja miliknya. Disitu terdapat setumpuk buku-buku dan beberapa lembar kertas, sepertinya itu adalah pekerjaan barunya disiang hari ini. Maka sang Uchiha pun hanya membuang nafas pelan.

xoxoxoxox

Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan pemuda pirang satu ini. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit, terlebih dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Tapi itu semua tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya sekarang. Harga dirinya hancur seketika ditangan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Dengan sangat terpaksa dia membawa tubuhnya itu untuk bangun. Dia ingin membersihkan diri dari cairan-cairan lengket miliknya dan Sasuke.

Naruto pun menyibakkan selimutnya dari tubuhnya. Terlihat jelas bercak-bercak merah memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Ditambah cairan lengket memenuhi dirinya. Naruto tidak tahan dengan pemandangan diseluruh tubuhnya itu. Kakinya ia turunkan dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang tersedia di kamar itu.

Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih karena bagian bawahnya itu mengalami sakit yang luar biasa akhirnya ia bisa berada di dalam kamar mandi itu. Dia pun segera membuka shower di kamar mandi itu. Dengan segera air meluncur deras membasahi tubuhnya itu. Dengan cepat ia menggosok kasar ke seluruh tubuhnya itu. Sedikit perih karena saking kasarnya ia menggosok tubuhnya itu. Agar bekas kecupan maupun gigitan Sasuke yang menandai tubuhnya segera hilang. Meskipun pada akhirnya kulitnya menjadi memerah.

Setelah merasa dirinya bersih, dia pun mengambil jubah mandi yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Langsung saja dia menyambar jubah itu dan langsung memakaikan ke tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan berpegangan pada dinding kamar mandi, dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju ruangan itu. Dia pun segera menuju lemari yang letaknya di samping cermin. Dia tidak mungkin memakai kembali piyama yang sudah dirusak Sasuke dengan cara merobeknya. Dia berharap bahwa di lemari itu terdapat satu stel baju yang bisa dipakainya. Tapi pada akhirnya hanya ruang kosong di dalam lemari tersebut.

Naruto mendesah pelan, "bagaimana aku bisa berpakaian kalau baju saja tidak ada di lemari ini?" pikirannya langsung menuju kearah kamar Sasuke. dia pun menggeleng kepalanya, "tidak. Aku bukan pencuri yang seenaknya mengambil barang milik orang lain." Akhirnya mau tidak mau dia harus memakai jubah mandi itu, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Hal pertama dia tuju setelah keluar dari kamarnya adalah dapur. Dia baru sadar kalau perutnya telah mengalami kerusuhan besar, meminta sesuatu untuk segera diisi. Langkahnya masih tertatih-tatih, tapi dia memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan normal.

Naruto membuka lemari pendingin yang ada di dapur itu. Dia mengernyitkan keningnya ketika ada sekeranjang tomat di lemari pendingin itu.

"Apa si Uchiha itu sangat menyukai tomat?" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu matanya pun mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan olehnya, tapi dia hanya menemukan beberapa buah sayur segar dan sekeranjang tomat tentunya.

"Aku tidak mau jadi vegetarian hari ini dengan memakan sayuran-sayuran itu."

Akhirnya ia pun menutup kembali lemari pendingin itu dan mulai beralih ke lemari-lemari penyimpanan. Matanya berbinar ketika dia menemukan ada tiga cup ramen instant di lemari penyimpanan tersebut.

"Akhirnya aku bisa makan juga!" seru Naruto girang. Tapi dalam sekejap dia langsung terdiam, "apa Uchiha itu akan marah kalau aku mengambil satu cup ramen instant ini?" tanyanya terlebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Kurasa dia tidak akan marah, dia kan orang kaya," kata Naruto cuek memikirkan reaksi Sasuke kalau dia mengambil satu cup ramen instant. Baginya saat ini memenuhi keinginan perutnya adalah hal yang utama.

xoxoxoxox

Waktu sudah semakin sore, tak ada tanda-tanda dari sang Uchiha untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Semua karyawannya sudah menuju ke rumah mereka masing-masing sejak satu jam yang lalu. Entah kenapa dia merasa enggan untuk pulang ke apartemennya saat ini. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi, sebuah pemikiran yang menginginkan pemuda itu menjadi miliknya dan berujung pada akibat yang fatal.

Sasuke mengambil telepon genggam yang berada di sakunya. Mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor telepon di apartemennya, memberitahukan pemuda pirang itu bahwa mungkin dia akan pulang terlambat hari ini. Tapi dengan segera ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sasuke tengah berfikir, apa dia masih marah padanya dengan kejadian pagi tadi?

Sasuke ingat sesuatu. Hal sepele yang benar-benar dia lupakan. Bahwa semenjak Sasuke membeli Naruto, pemuda pirang itu tak memiliki satu helai pun baju untuk dikenakannya. Apalagi saat itu Sasuke merobek piyamanya sendiri yang melekat di tubuh Naruto.

Dengan sigap Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu meraih tuxedo kerjanya yang berwarna hitam lalu disampirkan ke bahunya dan dia pun melangkah pergi dari ruangan kerjanya tersebut.

Begitu ia menjalankan mobil kesayangannya, Sasuke tengah berfikir dimana tempat yang bisa ia kunjungi untuk membeli beberapa stel pakaian untuk Naruto. Hari sudah semakin sore, dia tidak yakin masih ada toko baju yang masih buka. Hingga pikirannya menuju ke Konoha Mall.

Sebenarnya Sasuke enggan untuk pergi kesana. Bukan dikarenakan ia bosan, tapi ia sangat tidak suka keramaian. Dia tahu bahwa jam-jam segini merupakan jam bagi para orang-orang untuk menghabiskan waktu hingga larut malam. Tapi demi 'pet'nya ia rela menerobos kerumunan orang-orang di Konoha Mall itu.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya di halaman luas Konoha Mall itu, tanpa basa-basi lagi ia segera menuju ke dalam mall tersebut. Perempuan-perempuan yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya hanya tersenyum ganjen melihat ketampanan yang dikeluarkan oleh pesona sang Uchiha. Tapi sang Uchiha itu sendiri mengabaikan tatapan kagum yang dilayangkan padanya.

Sasuke memasuki salah satu butik yang cukup sepi pengunjung. Di dalam butik itu hanya menjual pakaian laki-laki saja. Dan Sasuke pun mulai memilah-milah pakaian mana yang pantas dan cocok di tubuh Naruto. Sasuke tak begitu ingat berapa ukuran postur dari tubuh Naruto, tapi satu hal yang pasti ukuran tubuh naruto sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

Setelah memilah-milah pakaian untuk Naruto, ia pun segera membayar total dari harga baju tersebut. Bukannya menyebutkan harga tapi sang kasir malah sibuk memandangi wajah tampan milik Sasuke itu. Hingga Sasuke harus berdehem beberapa kali untuk menyadarkan sang kasir wanita tersebut.

"Semuanya satu juta delapan ratus tiga puluh dua ribu, tuan," kata sang kasir menyebutkan harga dari pakaian yang dibeli Sasuke. lalu Sasuke pun mengeluarkan kartu kredit dari dalam dompet di saku celananya. Dengan segera kasir itu mengambil kartu itu dari tangan Sasuke dengan tangan gemetaran. Langsung saja kasir itu menggesekkan kartu itu, memotong beberapa nominal yang dimiliki kartu tersebut agar harga dari baju-baju itu terbayar dan lalu menyerahkannya kembali ke tangan sang Uchiha.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungan tuan kali ini, lain kali berkunjunglah lagi kemari," ucap kasir itu seraya melempar senyum kepada Sasuke. sedangkan Sasuke tak membalasnya.

xoxoxoxox

Pukul tujuh lewat beberapa menit ketika Sasuke memandang arloji di tangan kirinya ketika ia sedang berada di lift menuju apartemennya yang berada di lantai tiga. Setelah membeli beberapa stel pakaian untuk Naruto, dia langsung saja pergi ke restoran untuk membeli makanan untuk makan malamnya dan Naruto.

Setelah ada bunyi 'ting' di lift itu menandakan bahwa dia telah sampai pada tujuannya diiringi pintu lift yang langsung terbuka. Sasuke langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya.

Ketika dia sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, dia menjadi diam. Sejenak dia berfikir, memprediksikan reaksi apa yang akan Naruto tampakkan ketika dia berhadapan dengan dirinya. Dia juga tidak tahu topik apa yang akan dibicarakannya ketika dia bertemu Naruto nanti. Sungguh baru kali ini sang Uchiha mengalami kebingungan.

Pintu apartemen yang ia kunci sebelumnya kini terbuka. Sasuke merasa lega ketika didapatinya ruangan depan, ruangan tamu kini dalam keadaan kosong. Tapi tak membuat hati Uchiha ini menjadi tenang.

Lalu dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang utama setelah mengunci kembali pintu apartemennya. Kali ini ada suara yang cukup samara di telinganya, yakni suara orang-orang yang tertawa. Sasuke menduga kalau kini Naruto tengah menonton televisi bertemakan acara humor.

Dan benar saja ketika didapatinya ada seseorang yang tengah duduk di sofa menghadap televisi yang menyala, mempertunjukkan acara humor. Dari balik sofa itu Sasuke melihat ada rambut pirang jabrik tertampak dan suara tawaan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Langsung saja Sasuke mendekat kearah pemuda itu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ketika dirasanya cukup dekat Sasuke membuka suara.

"Naruto…"

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya langsung saja Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan langsung berdiri, berbalik menghadap arah suara itu. Didapatinya kini Sasuke tengah berdiri di dekat sofa yang ia duduki dengan beberapa tas belanja di tangannya. Sasuke mengernyit dahi ketika tahu Naruto hanya memakai jubah mandi untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sa-Sasuke…" ucap naruto terbata-bata. Sungguh ia masih trauma dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi pagi.

Melihat tingkah Naruto yang begitu ketakutan ketika berhadapan dengannya, langsung saja Sasuke menyodorkan tas belanja yang dibawanya dan menyerahkannya pada naruto.

"Untukmu," kata Sasuke datar.

"A-apa ini?" dengan ragu-ragu ia mengambil tas belanja yang ada di tangan Sasuke.

"Beberapa pakaian baru yang bisa kau gunakan, aku tak yakin kau mau terus-terusan memakai jubah mandi itu untuk menutupi tubuhmu."

"Err… terima kasih, akan ku pakai segera." Dan Naruto pun langsung melesat menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke langsung mengambil posisi berbaring di sofa itu. Dia merenggangkan semua otot-otot tubuhnya dari kekakuan. Dia pun langsung menguap. Rasa kantuk menyergapnya tiba-tiba karena semalam suntuk dia menjaga Naruto yang tengah pingsan. Tapi kantuk itu masih dapat ia tahan.

"Sasuke, aku sudah memakai pakaian yang kau belikan. Ini sangat cocok untukku."

Sasuke bangun dari tempat berbaringnya di sofa, lalu memandang Naruto sejenar dengan ekspresi datar.

"Tidak buruk." Sasuke berkomentar.

Lalu Sasuke kembali ke sofa itu, tapi kali ini dia mengambil posisi duduk, bukan berbaring. Karena tak lama kemudian Naruto mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

Sejenak suasana canggung menghampiri mereka. Diam adalah pilihan yang tepat bagi mereka. Mereka bingung topik apa yang bisa digunakan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hingga pemuda pirang itu berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku merindukan kakakku."

Sasuke tak berkomentar apa-apa mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau kali ini apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku kalau aku tak pulang ke rumah, pasti di rumah suasananya sedang kacau. Dan aku juga merindukan sepupuku." Ada raut kesedihan sekaligus kekhawatiran menghinggap di wajah Naruto.

"Aku tidak yakin sepupuku itu akan baik-baik saja dengan kakakku, mengingat kakakku itu mempunyai sifat tempramen. Suka menyiksa aku ataupun sepupuku jika kami berdua melakukan kesalahan."

"Kau tidak akan kembali kerumahmu itu," kata Sasuke. kini wajah Naruto yang semula tertunduk menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Ya, aku tau itu. Kau tidak akan mengijinkanku untuk pulang."

"Kau masih belum percaya kalau kakakmu menjualmu?" tanya Sasuke dan dijawab gelengan dari Naruto.

"Kalau kau masih belum percaya, besok akan kubawa kau menemui kakakmu dan menjelaskan semuanya."

xoxoxoxox

Pagi menjelang datang di kota Tokyo. Orang-orang mulai sibuk dengan aktifitasnya. Bagi para pekerja kantoran maupun anak-anak sekolahan, mereka harus berangkat pagi-pagi untuk menuju sebuah terminal atau bus jika mereka tidak ingin terlambat. Kecuali bagi mereka yang mempunyai kendaraan pribadi.

Dan pagi-pagi itulah si pemuda berambut pirang, Naruto melakukan aktifitasnya di apartemen tersebut. Naruto sudah terbiasa untuk bangun pagi-pagi sekali mengingat ini salah satu kebiasaannya. Setelah bangun pagi dan membersihkan diri, Naruto melanjutkan aktifitasnya seperti mencuci piring kotor bekas makan malam, membersihkan debu-debu yang bertebaran di lantai, dan mengepel. Ini juga merupakan kebiasaannya di rumah hingga terbawa ke apartemen ini, baginya daripada tidak ada kerjaan yang hanya bisa duduk maupun tiduran, lebih baik melakukan pekerjaan yang berguna.

Pintu kamar Sasuke pun terbuka, membuat Naruto yang sedang membersihkan debu-debu di karpet menggunakan vacum cleaner menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kamar Sasuke. Di sana terdapat seorang pemuda bermata onyx dan berambut hitam pantat ayam sedang berdiri sembari menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding samping pintu dengan tampang kusut. Khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari menatap Naruto datar.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, "aku sedang membersihkan apartemenmu, ku pikir ini akan berguna," kata Naruto sembari melanjutkan aktifitasnya kembali.

"Kau bukan pembantu di sini, kau tau itu."

"Tapi aku merasa benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan tidak melakukan apapun di apartemenmu. Tenang saja, aku sudah terbiasa melakukan ini di rumahku dulu."

Sasuke memicingkan mata onyxnya. Lalu dia pun melangkah mendekati Naruto, merebut vacum cleaner dari tangan Naruto dan mematikan mesinnya.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu. Hal ini membuatnya bingung, karena dia merasa bahwa yang dia lakukan adalah benar.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Hentikan ini semua. Aku bisa saja memanggil pembantu untuk membersihkan apartemenku ini jika aku mau, dan kau!" tunjuk Sasuke pada Naruto, "ikut aku!" perintahnya pada Naruto sembari memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto.

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke memegang tangannya, hal ini membuat teringat atas peristiwa pelecehan atas dirinya. Tapi Naruto diam saja, toh memberontak tak ada gunanya.

Sasuke menyeret Naruto menuju kamarnya, sedikit kasar memang. Dan Naruto hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Lalu dengan sedikit paksaan Naruto kembali diseret oleh Sasuke menuju kamar mandi. Naruto bingung kenapa Sasuke menyeretnya ke kamar mandi. Dan satu hal yang terlintas dipikiran Naruto bahwa mungkin saja Sasuke ingin melakukan lagi dengannya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Kau ingin melakukan 'itu' lagi denganku?" tanyanya takut-takut sembari menatap mata Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya, "apa maksudmu dengan 'itu'?"

"Kau menyeretku ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan 'itu' kan?"

"Kau berfikiran seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke sembari melipat tangannya kembali.

"Lalu untuk apa kau menyeretku ke kamar mandi kalau bukan untuk melakukan 'itu'?"

"Kau berfikir aku akan melakukan 'itu' denganmu?"

"Eh?" kini Naruto semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Aku menyeretmu kesini supaya kau mandi. Aku ingin kau ikut denganku pergi ke kantor pagi ini. Jadi, pergi mandi sana!" perintah Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi, dan tak lupa membanting pintu kamar mandi itu keras-keras.

"Eh?" lagi-lagi Naruto hanya cengo mendengar perkataan atau disebut perintah dari mulut Sasuke.

"Naruto, bajumu aku taruh di tempat tidur dan kau cepatlah!"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, "aku tidak salah dengar kan?"

Sementara itu Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya sendiri setelah menaruh pakaian yang ia beli kemarin malam untuk Naruto di tempat tidurnya.

Lalu ia sendiri pun memasuki kamar mandinya sendiri, membuka pakaiannya lalu menghidupkan shower dan mulai membersihkan diri. Rambutnya yang semula bediri seperti pantat ayam mulai menjatuhkan dirinya akibat dari besarnya tekanan air yang keluar dari shower.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Sasukepun membalut tubuhnya dengan jubah mandi. Lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia pun segera mencari-cari pakaiannya, dengan kemeja hitam, lalu celana berwarna biru tua serta dasi berwarna senada. Serta mengambil tuxedo putih yang menggantung di lemarinya. Tak lupa juga wangi-wangian beraroma mint ia semprotkan ke tubuhnya sebelum memakai pakaiannya.

Setelah memakai pakaiannya, ia pun mengambil gel dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakkan hingga kembali berdiri seperti semula. Dan juga menyemprotkan wangi-wangian lagi ke tubuhnya. Dasar!

Setelah bercermin, memastikan dirinya agar terlihat rapi, ia pun keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Naruto.

"Naruto, kau sudah siap?" tanyanya tak lupa mengetok pintu kamar Naruto terlebih dahulu.

"Su-sudah!" jawab Naruto dari dalam.

Lalu tak seberapa Narutopun keluar dari kamarnya dengan setelan kemeja berwarna jingga dipadukan dengan celana jeans yang melekat di tubuhnya. Terasa sangat pas sekali. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat penampilan Naruto seperti ini.

"Kita pergi."

Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari apartemen itu, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengekor di belakangnya.

xoxoxoxox

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam lewat agar bisa sampai ke Uchiha corp. tempat Sasuke menjabat sebagai direktur. Bangunan tersebut sangat besar dan juga tinggi. Membuat Naruto seakan-akan takjub dengan bangunan yang ada di hadapannya ini.

'Ini semua benar-benar punya Sasuke?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Sang direktur pun masuk ke dalam Uchiha corp. dengan Naruto di belakangnya. Jarak mereka agak jauh tapi Sasuke tak mempermasalahkan itu. Ketika dirinya sudah mencapai pintu depan langsung disambut oleh petugas keamanan yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Selamat pagi Uchiha-sama," sapa petugas itu hormat dan sopan.

"Hn." Sasuke menanggapinya pendek.

Sasuke langsung saja melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di ruangannya. Hingga dia sama sekali tak tau apa yang terjadi di belakangnya.

"Maaf, anda tidak boleh masuk. Hanya pegawai dan orang-orang yang sudah melakukan janji yang boleh masuk. Apa anda sudah melakukan janji dengan salah satu pegawai disini? Kelihatannya anda bukan salah satu pegawai disini," kata petugas keamanan tersebut mencegat pemuda berambut pirang ini untuk masuk.

Naruto hanya menggaruk pipinya, "aku memang bukan pegawai di sini dan juga aku tidak mempunyai janji dengan siapapun," jawab Naruto jujur.

Petugas keamanan tersebut menghela nafas, "maaf sekali, anda dilarang masuk."

"Tapi..." Naruto hendak memprotes, tapi itu percuma dikarenakan Sasuke yang sudah meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu. "Ya sudahlah..." ujar Naruto sembari membuang nafas dan pergi.

Sasuke yang kini hampir mendekati lift pun mulai bertanya kepada pemuda pirang yang sudah tidak berada di belakangnya. "Naruto, malam ini kita..." ketika dia berbalik, dia langsung saja melebarkan bola matanya karena tak mendapati Naruto berada di belakangnya.

"Kemana dia?" tanyanya kepada dirinya pun tak melanjutkan perjalanannya, melainkan mencari Naruto di tempat semula.

Petugas yang kebetulan melihat direktur muda itu berjalan keluar langsung mencegahnya, "Uchiha-sama, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Pemuda Uchiha itupun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik memandang petugas keamanan itu dengan tatapan tajam. Hingga membuat petugas itu bergidik.

"Kau melihat pemuda berambut pirang dengan kemeja jingga dan jeans sebagai bawahannya berada disekitar sini?" tanyanya.

Petugas itu menelan ludahnya sendiri, "saya melihatnya. Tapi saya mencegatnya masuk karena dia bukan pegawai sini dan tidak memiliki janji apapun," jelas petugas itu.

"Bodoh, lalu dia pergi kemana?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Petugas itu menunjuk ke arah kanannya, "Kesana."

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Sasuke langsung saja meninggalkan petugas itu dan mencari pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Tak perlu berjam-jam untuk mencari sosok pemuda pirang itu. Ternyata pemuda itu sedang merendahkan tubuhnya agar setara tingginya dengan seorang anak kecil bergender laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil menangis. Pemuda itu menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipi anak itu dengan menggunakan jari-jarinya. Sasuke bisa mendengar pemuda itu berbicara.

"Hei, jangan menangis. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Anak kecil itu memandang Naruto sambil terisak, "aku tadi membeli bubur untuk ibuku, tapi buburnya jatuh dan jadi kotor," jelas anak itu sambil menunjukkan sebungkus bubur yang sudah terbuka dibagian bawahnya hingga menimbulkan kebocoran.

"Oh begitu, lalu ibumu mana?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Ibuku di rumah. Dia sedang sakit. Pasti ibuku sedang kelaparan sekarang dan bubur ini adalah makanan yang kubeli dari uang terakhirku. Dan sekarang aku tidak punya lagi." Dan anak itu kembali menangis.

Naruto merasa iba dengan kondisi anak tersebut. Hingga dia memutuskan untuk memeluk anak kecil itu.

"Sudah, jangan menangis ya? Sayang sekali aku tidak punya uang saat ini. Jikapun punya, aku sudah membelikannya untukmu," hibur Naruto sambil mengusap punggung anak itu.

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke pelan.

Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. Lalu dia pun melepaskan pelukannya kepada anak kecil tersebut dan mendongak ke atas. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang menatapnya.

"Sasuke."

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya pemuda bermata onyx tersebut.

Naruto menghela nafas, "tadi ketika aku masuk, aku dicegat oleh petugas keamanan itu. Katanya selain pegawai dan orang-orang yang sudah membuat janji di larang masuk. Ya sudah aku pergi saja dan menemukan anak ini sedang menangis disini."

"Lalu dia kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sembari memindahkan arah pandangnya dari Naruto ke arah anak kecil yang masih terisak itu.

Naruto pun menceritakan kenapa anak itu bisa menangis seperti ini.

"Aku ingin sekali mengganti bubur dari anak ini, tapi aku sendiri tidak punya uang sama sekali," jelas Naruto dengan nada sedih.

Mendengar cerita Naruto, Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali. "Dimana ada jual bubur didekat sini?"

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan pemuda bermata onyx itu hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya, "apa maksudmu?" tanyanya heran.

"Biar aku yang mengganti buburnya."

Raut wajah Naruto yang semula murung menjadi cerah, "benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah Sasuke ke anak kecil di hadapannya. "Nah adik kecil, kamu masih hafal jalannya kan?"

Anak kecil tersebut berhenti menangis, lalu mengangguk.

"Ayo kita kesana. Kakak ini yang akan mengganti buburmu," ucap Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan mungil anak kecil tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah menelusuri jalan yang tak jauh dari gedung Uchiha corp. mereka akhirnya tiba disebuah warung tempat anak kecil tersebut membeli bubur.

Naruto menolehkan arah pandangnya ke bawah, menatap anak kecil yang menggandengnya, "tempatnya disana?"

Anak kecil tersebut mendongak ke atas, membalas tatapan Naruto, "iya, disana."

"Ayo kita kesana!" ajak Naruto senang dan melayangkan senyumnya. Sasuke tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum, meskipun hanya sekilas.

Tidak begitu lama untuk memesan sekantong bubur kepada pemilik warung tersebut. Dikarenakan memang tidak ada antrian yang terlalu panjang.

Narutopun kembali mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak tersebut. Lalu mengusap rambut hitam itu dengan lembut. "Nah, sekarang jangan menangis lagi ya? Buburnya sudah diganti. Lalu setelah itu kamu pulang. Kasihan ibumu menunggu di rumah. Dan satu lagi, jangan sampai terjatuh lagi, ok?"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk senang, "ok!" jawabnya sembari mencium pipi Naruto sekilas. "Terima kasih ka."

Sasuke merasakan alisnya berkedut melihat anak kecil tersebut mencium pipi pemuda pirang tersebut. Kemudian dia mengabaikannya dan mengalihkan pandang ke objek lain yang menurutnya sangat menarik untuk dipandang. Lalu dia mendengus keras.

Sasuke merasakan ada yang menarik-narik jasnya. Lalu dia pun menunduk, mendapati anak kecil tersebut yang menarik-narik jasnya. "Ka, terima kasih juga buat buburnya," ucap anak tersebut dengan senyum yang terlampau lebar.

"Hn."

Lalu anak tersebut berlari, menjauhi mereka untuk kembali pulang kerumah. Dari kejauhan dia berkata, "sekali lagi terima kasih ya? Aku harap bisa membalas kebaikan kalian," ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan dan kembali berlari. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Kita kembali, Naruto."

Naruto yang sejak tadi memandang arah berlarinya anak kecil tersebut langsung menoleh kepadanya. "Ya."

Mereka pun kembali ke Uchiha corp. Dalam perjalanan kembalinya mereka hanya diam. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Hanya lalu lalang kendaraan dan pejalan kaki yang mengisi keheningan mereka.

Tak seberapa mereka pun telah sampai didepan ppintu masuk Uchiha corp. Kali ini petugas keamanan yang tadi mencegat Naruto hanya bisa berdiam diri dan memandang takut-takut ke arah mereka.

Para pegawai yang tak sengaja melintas disekitar mereka hanya bisa melempar senyum ke arah direktur muda yang tampan nan gagah itu. Mereka mulai berbisik-bisik, siapa gerangan yang berada disamping direktur mereka. Apakah pegawai baru atau saudaranya? Tapi senyuman-senyuman yang dilayangkan para pegawainya dan bisikan-bisikan tersebut hanya dihiraukannya.

Tibalah mereka di depan pintu ruangan sang Uchiha itu yang statusnya sebagai direktur itu. Mereka pun masuk kedalam ruangan itu secara bersamaan.

Ruangan itu luas. Hampir seluas kamar yang di tempatinya di apartemen Sasuke. Di meja itu terdapat beberapa tumpukan dokumen-dokumen. Selain dokumen, ada juga beberapa buku tebal tertata rapi di meja tersebut disertai beberapa pena.

Ruangan itu sangat sejuk ternyata. Bukan hanya ada ac yang mendinginkan suasana. Tetapi juga pengharum ruangan yang tergantung di dekat ac tersebut yang beraroma theraphy. Menyejukkan siapa saja yang mencium aroma harum dari pewangi tersebut.

Naruto hanya bisa berdiam diri, memandangi keseluruhan ruangan milik pemuda bemata onyx ini ketika Sasuke menegurnya.

"Kau duduklah di sofa itu," perintahnya.

Naruto tak menyahut. Dia memilih diam dan menuruti perintah Sasuke. Menduduki sebuah sofa panjang yang terletak di samping meja kerja Sasuke, agak jauh. Sofa berwarna biru itu terasa nyaman ketika Naruto mendudukinya.

Sasuke mulai memilah-milah dokumen yang ada di hadapannya. Tak ayal membuat meja kerjanya yang semula rapi menjadi berantakkan. Naruto hanya bisa memandang bagaimana Sasuke melakukan pekerjaannya. Dan kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah luar melalui dinding kaca yang ada di belakangnya. Menikmati pemandangan lalu lalang kendaraan yang ada di bawahnya. Dikarenakan tempatnya sekarang terletak di lantai tiga dari lima lantai yang ada di gedung Uchiha corp.

Rasa bosan telah menghinggapi Naruto. Dia sangat tidak menyukai kebosanan ini. Di liriknya jam dinding yang ada dihadapannya, pukul sepuluh lewat tiga menit. Hingga dia berinisiatif untuk mengambil suara.

Tapi tenggorokannya tercekat ketika mengetahui topik apa yang bisa diambilnya untuk memulai percakapan? Dia tahu kalau pemuda yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya ini adalah tipe pendiam. Hanya menanggapi dengan kata 'hn' yang tidak Naruto mengerti apa artinya maupun dengan anggukkan.

Naruto kembali teringat dengan percakapannya tadi malam bersama dengan pemuda Uchiha ini. Besok dia akan membawanya kepada kakaknya. Kalau besok berarti maksudnya hari ini dia akan membawanya pada kakaknya itu. Tapi dia tidak tahu pasti kapan menemui kakaknya itu. Dia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada pemuda itu.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto hati-hati. Takut-takut kalau dia mengganggu pekerjaan pemuda itu.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dari lembaran kertas yang dibacanya, "apa?" sahutnya.

Naruto bergerak sedikit gelisah, "bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hn."

"Kapan aku akan bertemu dengan kakakku?"

Sasuke meletakkan kertas yang dipegangnya ke atas meja, "malam ini. Kita akan kembali ke bar itu dan menemui kakakmu di sana."

"Begitu."

Suasana hening kembali. Sasuke kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Sedangkan Naruto kembali memandang jalanan luar yang sekarang tampak macet.

Keheningan mereka terpecahkan oleh deringan telepon yang berasal dari arah meja Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo, ada apa?" Sasuke memulai percakapan. "Hn. Suruh dia masuk keruanganku."

Naruto tak perlu bertanya siapa yang menelponnya itu. Itu pasti sekretaris yang ia temui tak jauh dari ruangan Sasuke ini. Tugas sekretaris itu adalah selain sebagai pencatat segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan Sasuke, tapi juga bertugas menanyakan izin kepada sang direktur apakah mereka yang ingin bertemu dengan direktur diizinkan untuk bertemu atau tidak.

Pintu ruangan yang berwarna coklat itu terbuka. Menampilkan seseorang pemuda yang perawakannya hampir sama dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja yang membedakan adalah mata dari pemuda ini adalah lavender, berambut panjang sepinggang dimana hanya ujung rambutnya saja yang diikat dan kulitnya yang tidak sepucat Sasuke.

Dengan senyum tak lebar ia menyapa Sasuke. "Yo Sasuke."

"Hn. Neji. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tak suka akan kedatangan pemuda itu.

"Kau selalu dingin kepadaku. Apa tak bisa sedikitpun ramah kepadaku?" tanya Neji dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Tidak akan."

Arah pandang Neji yang memerhatikan bagaimana Sasuke bekerja teralih ke arah pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang santainya duduk di sofa itu. Alisnya bertaut.

"Sasuke, dia siapa?" tanya Neji menunjuk pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya sementara, lalu menoleh ke pemuda itu.

"Dia Naruto."

"Siapamu?" tanya Neji lagi penuh selidik.

"Dia... dia..." Entah mengapa Sasuke sedikit gugup memberitahukannya kepada Neji.

Neji menjentikkan jarinya, "ah! Aku sudah tau. Tak perlu bilang."

Alis Sasuke berkedut ketika pemuda di hadapannya ini mengetahuinya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal lain.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Tidak. Aku kesini bersama..." Neji menoleh kebelakang. Dan mendapati bahwa tiada siapapun di situ. "Dimana dia?" tanyanya terlebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia pun memutuskan untuk keluar, setelah meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada Sasuke.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Sasuke, Neji pun mencari seseorang yang pergi bersamanya tadi. Neji heran kenapa ia bisa terpisah dengan orang itu. Padahal sepanjang perjalanannya tadi kesini dia selalu dibelakangnya.

Neji tersenyum cerah ketika dilihatnya orang itu berdiri tak jauh dari lift. Dia sedang memandang kearah luar dari dinding kaca tersebut dengan muka yang sedikit kesal. Neji pun menghampirinya.

"Rupanya kau disini."

Orang tersebut menolehkan kepalanya, ke arah suara tersebut. "Kau meninggalkanku," ujarnya datar.

Neji pun merangkul orang tersebut dan tak lupa mencium bibirnya sekilas, "maaf. Kali ini aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," ucap Neji sambil tersenyum. "Ikut aku. Akan ku kenalkan kau pada temanku dan juga 'pet'nya."

Karena efek ciuman sekilas Neji membuat pipinya –agak- bersemu merah. Dia pun memalingkan wajahnya dan mengangguk. Dia hanya bisa pasrah ketika Neji menyeretnya.

Pintu itu kembali terbuka ketika Neji masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Sasuke melihat Neji tersebut tengah merangkul mesra seorang pemuda berambut merah bata disertai mata yang berwarna emerald. Sasuke ingat pemuda itu. Dia adalah pemuda yang dibeli Neji dimalam itu. Seorang pet yang sama seperti Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya meneruskan membaca majalah yang tergeletak di meja hadapannya.

"Gaara-chan, ini temanku yang ingin kukenalkan padamu. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke dan itu..." Neji mengarahkan pandangannya ke Naruto, "dia sama sepertimu, namanya Naruto."

"Naruto?" Gaara membelalakkan matanya.

Merasa dipanggil, Narutopun menoleh dari majalah yang dibacanya. Setelah melihat orang yang dirangkul Neji membuatnya membelalakan matanya.

"Gaara?" ucap Naruto terkejut. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian menghampiri Gaara yang kini melepaskan rangkulan Neji. Ada setitik kebahagiaan di mata biru sapphire itu.

Setelah saling mendekat, mereka berdua pun berpelukkan erat. Membuat dua orang yang tengah memandang dua pemuda saling berpelukkan erat tersebut dibuat heran. Ada sedikit kecemburuan diantara mereka masing-masing. 'Mereka saling kenal?' Begitulah isi dari pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Naruto pun melepaskan pelukkannya kepada Gaara. "Aku merindukanmu, Gaara," ucapnya bahagia. Senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Naruto," balas Gaara diselingi senyum tipis.

Neji yang tadi sempat terpaku melihat kedua pemuda ini berpelukkan ambil suara, "kalian saling kenal?"

Dua orang yang saling melempar senyum itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Neji. "Tentu saja. Kita kan saling dekat satu sama lain," ujar Naruto menjelaskan.

Mendengar kata 'dekat' membuat rasa cemburu Sasuke menjadi bertambah. Dia pun menajamkan pandangannya terhadap Gaara. Tapi tak digubris oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Apa hubungan kalian?" tanya Sasuke. Ada penajaman disetiap kata-katanya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke. Sedikit bergidik ketika pandangan Sasuke kepadanya berubah dingin. "A-aku dan Gaara adalah sepupu. Kami sangat dekat karena Gaara tinggal di rumahku semenjak orang tuanya meninggal," jelas Naruto sedikit gugup.

"Sepupu?" ulang Neji.

Mereka berdua mengangguk. Neji dan Sasuke jadi salah tingkah mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto. Rasa cemburu yang sempat melanda menguap begitu saja. Yang ada perasaan malu yang salah menuduh atas kedekatan mereka berdua.

"Tapi... kalian tidak mirip sama sekali," ujar Neji meneliti dimana ada kemiripan diantara dua pemuda itu dengan cara memandang mereka lekat-lekat secara bergantian. Naruto yang mendapat pandangan seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Ibunya dan ibuku adalah kakak beradik. Aku lebih banyak mewarisi dari ayahku. Sedangkan dia kebanyakkan dari ibunya. Makanya kami jauh berbeda," jelas Naruto.

Sasuke kembali menekuni pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Sedangkan Neji sedang membaca sebuah majalah yang baru dibeli oleh Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu sambil berdiri. Lalu Naruto membawa Gaara duduk disofa yang sudah ia duduki beberapa menit yang lalu.

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit mereka melakukan aktifitas seperti itu, hingga akhirnya Naruto bangkit berdiri diikuti Gaara lalu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Err... Sasuke?" yang dipanggil menolekan kkepalanya. "Bolehkah aku dan Gaara jalan-jalan sebentar?"

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, "jalan-jalan?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Hanya sebentar. Tidak lama. Aku janji tidak akan kabur." Ucap Naruto harap-harap cemas. Takut kalau dia tidak akan diijinkan dan malah dimarahi.

"Aku pegang janjimu," ujar Sasuke mengijinkan. Lalu kembali Gaara menatap Neji, seolah-olah meminta ijin melalui tatapan itu.

"Ya. Kau boleh pergi, Gaara-chan." Akhirnya Neji berujar.

Naruto yang telah mendapatkan ijin dari kedua orang tersebut tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Sasuke, Neji-san. Aku janji aku akan kembali bersama Gaara!" ucapnya terlampau senang. Hingga akhirnya kedua pemuda itu melangkah pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Sasuke yang memandangnya hanya tersenyum simpul, begitu pula Neji.

Setelah mereka pergi dari ruangan Sasuke, mereka langsung saja pergi kesuatu tempat yang dirasa cocok untuk sekedar bercakap-cakap. Sudah lama mereka tidak merasakan seperti ini. Dan cafe adalah tempat yang cocok untuk bercakap-cakap sekaligus menunggu jam makan siang. Dan tentunya atas traktiran Gaara karena saat ini Naruto tidak mempunyai uang.

"Ano Gaara!" panggil Naruto kepada Gaara ketika mereka sedang berjalan menuju cafe.

Gaara pun menoleh, "apa?" sahutnya.

Naruto memandang mata emerald Gaara, "bagaimana kau bisa bersama Neji-san?"

Gaara yang ditanya seperti itu hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya, "bukankah kau sudah tau jawabannya? Kita senasib Naruto. Aku dibeli oleh Neji dan kau dibeli oleh pemuda Uchiha itu. Kita sudah dijual oleh kakakmu." Jelas Gaara.

Naruto menggeleng mendengar penjelasan Gaara, "kakak tidak menjual kita Gaara. Meskipun kakak memperlakukan kita sangat buruk tapi dia takkan pernah menjual kita."

"Kau tidak percaya?" Gaara hampir membulatkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Dan saat itu juga mereka membelokkan arah jalannya ke gang yang hanya bisa dilalui oleh pejalan kaki.

Ketika Naruto hendak membalas perkataan Gaara, tiba-tiba mereka dihadang oleh beberapa orang bertubuh besar dan berotot disertai tato di lengan mereka tak lupa juga wajah yang garang disertai seringai terlukis di wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Serahkan barang-barang yang kalian bawa!" perintah seseorang diantara mereka yang bertubuh lebih besar diantara yang lainnya.

Naruto berdecak kesal, "cih! Kami tak punya barang apapun!" tukas Naruto.

"Aku tak percaya. Periksa mereka!" perintah orang tersebut kepada anak buahnya.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Naruto tajam.

"Apa perkataan dari bos kami kurang jelas, eh?"

"Sialan!" umpat Naruto sambil mengepalkan. Ketika orang tersebut melangkah maju, Naruto pun melayangkan pukulan ke wajah orang tersebut, tapi dengan mudah ditangkis olehnya.

"Heh! Berani melawan rupanya." Orang tersebut menyeringai. Gaara yang melihat kejadian tersebut berusaha menolong Naruto, tapi dengan sigap dihadang oleh seseorang yang lain. Gaara berdecak kesal, dia mulai melayangkan pukulan ke orang tersebut. Karena tidak mempunyai pengalaman melindungi diri, pukulannya dengan mudah ditangkis orang tersebut.

Naruto yang berusaha melawan lagi-lagi bergumam kesal. Kedua pergelangan tangannya ditangkap oleh orang itu dengan satu tangan, diletakkan di atas kepala kemudian menghimpitnya ke dinding. Orang tersebut meraba-raba tubuh Naruto, mencari sesuatu yang bisa diambil untuk dimanfaatkan. Tapi nihil.

Gaarapun begitu. Sama diperlakukan seperti Naruto, tapi kali ini ada yang menahan pergelangan tangannya di belakang dan juga ada yang memeriksa semua pakaiannya. Didapatnya sebuah dompet di saku celana kiri Gaara, pemberian dari Neji beberapa hari yang lalu. Lagi-lagi Gaara berdecak kesal.

Melihat kekesalan orang yang ada dihadapannya, Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Lihat kan? Aku tidak mempunyai apa-apa." Seringai terlukis di bibirnya.

Orang yang memeriksa Naruto tersebut mencengkram dagu Naruto seraya berkata, "kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan tubuhmu?" tanyanya. Dan sukses membuat mata Naruto terbelalak.

"Apa?"

Orang itu menoleh ke arah bosnya. "Bos, anak ini tidak mempunyai apa-apa. Tapi tubuhnya boleh juga. Bagaimana kalau saya yang mencicipinya bos? Sayang kalau dibiarkan."

Bos mereka mendekat ke arah Naruto dan menatap tubuh Naruto dari atas sampai bawah membuatnya tergiur untuk mencicipinya. Naruto mulai merasa risih dengan tatapan tersebut dan juga mencoba meronta.

Bos itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "boleh juga tubuhnya. Tapi lebih baik kalau aku yang mencicipinya duluan."

Kini pergelangan tangan Naruto ditahan oleh bosnya itu. Bos itu menatap Naruto dengan tampang lapar. Tak pernah diduga Naruto kalau dia akan mengalami kejadian ini lagi.

"Bos, bagaimana dengan anak ini? Saya mendapatkan uangnya dan... sayang juga kalau tidak dicicipi," seru anak buahnya di tempat Gaara.

"Terserah kalian mau apakan anak itu." Mendengar perkataan dari bosnya itu, membuat Gaara terbelalak.

"Tidak!"

"Nah, ayo kita bersenang-senang!" seru kedua orang yang menahan Gaara tadi.

Di tempat Naruto, orang tersebut mulai menjamah tubuh Naruto. Tak lupa dia mencengkram dagu Naruto dan menciumnya. Naruto mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya guna menghindari dari ciuman yang dilakukan oleh orang yang dihadapannya. Tapi itu takkan berhasil karena orang tersebut mencengkramnya terlalu kuat.

Lidah orang tersebut mencoba menerobohs pertahanan yang dibuat Naruto di mulutnya. Tapi lagi-lagi sia-sia karena orang tersebut menggigit bibir bawah Naruto hingga berdarah hingga refleks membuat Naruto membuka mulutnya. Hingga lidah itupun menyusup masuk dengan menjelajahi rongga mulut itu.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Gaara. Hanya saja dia lebih parah karena harus melawan dua orang. Yang satu melumat habis mulutnya dan yang satu memberikan kecupan panas di daerah perbatasan antara leher dan pundak.

Naruto berubah syok dengan tubuh bergetar ketika bos itu merobek pakaiannya di sekitar pundak, hingga memperlihatkan pundaknya itu dan langsung diserang oleh bos itu. Naruto terlalu syok hingga tak ada pemberontakkan lagi. Hal ini membuatnya teringat akan perlakuan Sasuke dimalam sebelumnya.

"Tidak. Ja-ngan lagi!" serunya lirih. Tapi tak dipedulikan oleh bos itu dan terus saja melakukak kegiatan nistanya.

Melihat Naruto tak lagi melawan membuat Gaara berteriak memanggil nama Naruto, meskipun kini mulutnya dilumat.

"Na..emmh Naru-to! Ummh... lawan dia!"

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Terlalu syok untuk melawan. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar akibat dari perlakuan itu. Hingga membuatnya tak sanggup berdiri dan jatuh terduduk. Tapi pergelangan tangannya tetap ditahan.

Kebetulan dari ujung gang tersebut terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang membawa beberapa kaleng minuman soda di dalam sebuah plastik di tangan kanannya melihat kejadian tersebut. Matanya terbelalak ketika beberapa orang mencoba melakukan adegan perkosaan di gang sempit itu. Dengan sigap ia berteriak ke arah sekumpulan orang tersebut.

"Hei! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan mereka!"

**TBC**

Ugh! Lemon gaje! Apa-apaan ini? Semoga lemonnya tidak bikin sesat (?). saya masih amatir bikin beginian, apalagi lemon perkosaan.

Ada yang bisa menebak siapa yang menolong Naruto dan Gaara? Silahkan jawab di review *di lempar*.

Jika saya tidak mengingat chap ini sudah sangat panjang, mungkin chap ini akan sampai tiga puluh halaman lebih. Ini aja sudah menghabiskan dua puluh tujuh halaman, belum termasuk author note. Jadi maaf ya kalau kepanjangan.

Oh ya, chap ini beda ama Okane Ga Nai kan? Ya kan? Ya kan? *maksa*.

Disini ada yang nonton anime sho-ai Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru nga? Aku lagi tergila-gila pair LukaxYuki. Kepengen dijadiin fict deh dengan Luka sebagai Sasuke dan Yuki sebagai Naruto *ini author niru mulu*.

Bales review dulu yang non-login. Yang login silahkan cek inbox masing-masing. Yang belum dibales laporkan pada saya.

*NhiaChayang

Saya nakutin? O.O7 ngak juga kok. Kalau belum liat Okane Ga Nai malah lebih bagus, jadi ceritanya nga gampang ditebak. Thanks dah RnR.

*three0nine

Wah... tetep lupa ya? Tapi udah terlanjur sih. Plotnya juga udah dibikin Naruto ingat ama Sasuke. Kalau dibuat lupa, saya musti mengobrak-abrik (?) ide yang ada. Ini sih dibuat mungkin nga terlalu panjang. Dan soal kulit 'erotis', saya lupa kata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kulit Naruto. Padahal chap sebelumnya pake eksotis kan? Thanks dah RnR.

*White

Iya, Naruto punya kakak. Jadi penjelasannya minggu depan. Padahal maunya penjelasannya di chap ini, tapi udah kepanjangan, hehehe...

Ini ada NejiGaaranya. Tapi maaf ya sedikit. Diusahakan chap depan di banyakin. Thanks dah RnR.

*Sasuchi ChukaCukhe

Nga papa ya? Tapi chap ini sedikit beda ama Okane Ga Nai. Semoga nga kecewa. Dan juga lemonnya... lemonnya... gaje! Maaf mengecewakan. Thanks dah RnR.

*Vipris

Nga tau Okane Ga Nai ya? Malah bagus, coz biar ceritanya nga gampang ditebak. Kamu suka pelelangan manusia gitu? O.O kalau memang ada, kamu berniat beli? Ini udah apdet. Thanks dah RnR.

*Nuya

Ini udah apdet. Thanks dah RnR.

*Arisa Adachi

Mau dunlud animenya? Bisa kok, Cuma lumayan hard tuh animenya. Saya sampai merinding nontonnya. Maaf ya kalau lemonnya mengecewakan. Masih amatir ngetik beginian. Thanks dah RnR.

Ok... terima kasih atas RnR dari kalian semua. Bagi yang ngefave juga terima kasih. Tapi yang ngefave review juga ya? Jadi tau dimana letak kesalahannya.

Seperti biasa, tidak terima flame! Tapi saya menerima kritik sesadis apapun dan beritahu dimana letak kesalahannya pada fict ini.

Mohon reviewnya ya minna-san. Dan see u in next chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

A Pet

Story By : MagnaEviL

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi, Gaje, Typo (maybe?) dll dsb.

Naruto P.O.V

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Gaara bahwa kakakku menjual kami. Sungguh aku tak begitu percaya pada mereka. Mana ada seorang kakak yang menjual adik kandungnya sendiri kan? Penjelasan Gaara itu tak beda jauh dengan penjelasan Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu mengenai kakak. Aku tak akan percaya begitu saja sampai dari mulut kakak sendiri yang mengutarakan pernyataan itu.

"Kau tidak percaya?" ucap Gaara. Aku melihat ekspresi terkejutnya yang jarang ditunjukkan kepada siapapun. Kecuali padaku tentunya.

Seketika itu kami membelokkan arah jalan kami menuju ke gang sempit yang hanya bisa dilalui oleh pejalan kaki saja. Ketika aku ingin membalas ucapannya, kami dihadang oleh beberapa orang bertubuh besar. Otot yang mereka punyai cukup besar untuk ukuran seorang preman. Lalu tak lupa juga tato-tato menghiasi lengan mereka disertai seringai yang terlukis di wajah mereka masing-masing. Aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Serahkan barang-barang yang kalian bawa!" kata orang itu keras. Kulihat dia yang paling dominan diantara yang lainnya. Kemungkinan dia adalah ketua dari kelompok tersebut.

Aku berdecak kesal, "cih! Kami tak punys barang apapun!" bentakku. Memang benar kami tak punya barang berharga apapun.

"Aku tak percaya. Periksa mereka!" perintah orang tersebut kepada anak buahnya. Dan tiga orang anak buahnya maju menghadap kami.

Aku memandang mereka tajam, "mau apa kalian?"

"Apa perkataan dari bos kami kurang jelas, eh?" ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan seringai jeleknya. Membuatku ingin segera mencabik-cabik mukanya.

Aku mengumpat, "sialan!"

Aku pun mengepalkan tanganku, bersiap-siap untuk menghajar mereka saat ini juga. Meskipun aku tak membekali diriku dengan latihan perlindungan diri sebelumnya.

Ketika mereka melangkah maju, aku pun melayangkan tinjuku ke wajah mereka. Tapi nasib baik tak berpihak padaku. Mereka dengan mudah menangkis seranganku. Dengan cara menangkap kepalan tanganku dengan satu tangan. Sial!

"Heh! Berani melawan rupanya!" ucap orang yang menangkis seranganku ini. Lagi-lagi seringai terpajang di wajahnya.

Aku melirik ke arah dia ingin membantuku. Tapi dia dihadang oleh dua orang lainnya. Kudengar dia berdecak kesal. Dia mulai melakukan sesuatu. Sepertinya ingin menghajar dua orang itu. Tapi lagi-lagi ditangkis sama dengan diriku. Memang tubuh kami dengan tubuh mereka tak sebanding. Kami pun juga kalah jumlah.

Ketika aku ingin melawan mereka lagi, dengan sigap mereka menahan kedua pergelangan tanganku dengan satu tangan saja. Aku pun dihempaskan ke dinding. Dan juga pergelangan tanganku ditahan di atas kepalaku. Rasa sakit menyergap punggungku. Tubuhku mulai diraba-raba olehnya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa mereka ambil. Aku mulai risih dengan perlakuannya.

Kulirik Gaara lagi. Dia juga diperlakukan seperti itu. Hanya saja dia ditahan oleh dua orang. Yang satu menahan tangannya di belakang dan yang satu tengah memeriksa seluruh pakaiannya. Mereka menemukan sebuah dompet di saku celana kirinya. Aku tidak tahu dia mendapatkan uang itu darimana. Ada kemungkinan dia mendapatkannya dari Neji.

Aku pun menorehkan kepalaku menghadap orang ini. Dia terlihat kesal karena tak menemukan apa-apa pada diriku. Bagus! Sudah kubilang aku tak memiliki apa-apa, masih saja mencari.

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "lihatkan? Aku tidak mempunyai apa-apa?"

Dia mencengkram daguku setelah aku berkata seperti itu. Menghadapkan wajahku ke wajahnya. "Kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan tubuhmu?"

Aku terbelalak mendengarnya, " apa?"

Dia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, ke arah bosnya itu. "Bos, anak ini tidak mempunyai apa-apa. Tapi tubuhnya boleh juga. Bagaimana kalau saya mencicipinya, Bos? Sayang kalau dibiarkan."

Aku pun ikut memandang ke arah bos itu. Dia mulai bergerak mendekatiku. Lalu matanya ia pergunakan untuk meneliti tubuhku dari ujung rambut pirangku sampai ke bawah. Apa tubuhku semenarik itu? Dia mulai terlihat bergairah. Oh! Jangan lagi. Aku mulai meronta karena risih ditatapnya seperti itu.

Bos itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "boleh juga tubuhnya. Tapi lebih baik kalau aku yang mencicipinya duluan."

Bos itu kini bergantian menahan pergelangan tanganku. Tampangnya mulai berubah mesum. Aku tak menduga kalau ini akan terjadi lagi. Sudah cukup Sasuke yang merasakan tubuhku. Ku mohon, jangan lagi.

Ku dengar lagi anak buah yang menahan Gaara berucap, "bos, bagaimana dengan anak ini? Saya mendapatkan uangnya dan... sayang juga kalau tidak dicicipi." Tidak! Gaara!

Lalu bos yang ada dihadapanku ini berbicara lagi, "terserah kalian mau apakan anak itu."

"Tidak!" Gaara berseru.

"Nah, ayo kita bersenang-senang!" ucap kedua orang yang menahan Gaara itu.

Tak seberapa orang yang ada dihadapanku ini menjamah diriku. Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku ingin berteriak. Tapi dia keburu mencengkram daguku dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Aku memberontak dengan perlakuannya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku ke kiri ke kanan agar bisa terlepas dari ciumannya itu. Tapi sia-sia, cengkramannya terlalu kuat.

Aku mencoba mempertahankan bibirku untuk tetap menutup agar lidah dari orang itu tidak bisa menerobosnya. Memang berhasil diawal. Tapi dia menggigit bibir bagian bawahku sehingga berdarah. Refleks aku membuka bibirku karena aku memekik kesakitan. Hingga ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bagus ini untuk menerobos lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku.

Disela-sela ciuman ini aku masih bisa melihat Gaara di sana. Kasihan sekali dia harus menghadapi dua orang sekaligus. Yang satu melumat mulutnya dari depan sedangkan lainnya memberikan kecupan-kecupan di perbatasan leher dan pundak.

Aku terbelalak lagi ketika orang yang ada di hadapanku ini merobek pakaianku di bagian pundak, hingga memperlihatkan pundakku yang cukup mulus. Tubuhku bergetar hebat ketika dia membawa bibirnya berpindah dari mulutku ke pundakku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang melakukan adegan pelecehan itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku terlalu syok dengan semua ini.

"Tidak. Ja-ngan lagi!" gumamku lirih. Sungguh aku tak ingin hal ini terjadi lagi. Tapi orang ini tetap saja melakukannya dan tak mau mendengarkan ucapanku.

Tatapanku berubah kosong. Meskipun begitu aku masih dapat mendengar Gaara berteriak. "Na..emmbh Naru-to! Ummh... lawan dia!"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Aku ingin melawan tapi tubuhku tak sanggup melawannya. Aku terlalu syok dengan semua ini. Tubuhku menjadi tambah bergetar hebat. Kakiku pun tak sanggup lagi menopang untuk berdiri hingga akhirnya aku jatuh terduduk. Meskipun pergelangan tanganku tetap ditahan.

Tapi tak lama kemudian aku dapat mendengar seseorang berteriak ke arah kami.

"Hei! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan mereka!"

End Naruto P.O.V.

"Hei! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan mereka!"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar sanggup untuk menghentikan perbuatan nista mereka. Gaara bersyukur ada yang menghentikan semua ini. Dia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap orang yang berteriak tadi. Tapi Gaara tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena orang tersebut berdiri membelakangi arah sinar matahari.

Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Gaara dan Naruto, beserta para preman yang sedang melakukan kegiatan nistanya terhadap mereka. Tapi kegiatan tersebut terhenti setelah mendengar teriakan yang berasal darinya. Preman-preman itu mendengus kesal karena kegiatannya telah diganggu oleh orang yang tak bertanggung jawab. Sehingga membuat sebagian dari mereka melakukan gerakan siaga. Kalau saja orang tersebut akan melakukan sesuatu.

"Ternyata kalian mau berbuat mesum ya?" kata orang tersebut tersenyum, membuat para preman itu memasang tampang jengkel.

Preman yang menjabat menjadi bos tersebut membuang ludah. "Apa mau, heh?"

Orang tersebut tersenyum lebar. "Aku ingin kau melepaskan mereka."

Para preman tersebut tertawa mendengar perkataannya. "Melepaskan katamu? Tidak akan!"

Lalu preman yang menjabat sebagai bos ini memberikan isyarat kepada anak buahnya. Anak buahnya mengangguk seraya melepaskan pegangannya pada Naruto dan Gaara. Segera saja Gaara menghampiri Naruto yang kala itu sedang syok.

Para preman itu lantas mendekatinya, memasang tampang meremehkan.

"Kalian ingin bermain keroyokkan? Baiklah… akan aku layani."

xoxoxoxox

Para preman itu terkapar tak berdaya. Terlihat di gang itu wajah para preman babak belur. Mereka memasang wajah ketakutan saat orang ini mendekati mereka.

"Jangan tampakkan wajah kalian lagi di hadapanku, mengerti?" gertak orang tersebut.

Para preman itu hanya mengangguk ketakutan dan berlari menjauh saat orang itu mendekati dua sepupu itu.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir begitu melihat kondisi mereka yang berantakkan.

"Aku tak apa." Gaara menjawab. Lalu pandangannya teralihkan ke hadapan Naruto. "Tapi Naruto terlihat begitu syok."

Orang itu memandang miris ke arah pemuda berambut pirang ini. Pakaiannya sobek, terlihat di bagian pundaknya yang terdapat bercak-bercak kemerahan. Lantas orang ini melepaskan jas yang Ia pakai dan memakaikannya di tubuh sang berambut pirang. Untung saja saat ini pakaian Gaara tidak sobek.

Orang ini mengernyitkan alis saat memandang wajah tan milik pemuda berambut pirang ini. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke wajah Gaara yang memasang wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku merasa familiar dengan wajah kalian."

Gaara menoleh, memandang wajah orang di sampingnya ini.

"Kalian orang yang di bar itu kan? Yang dibeli oleh Neji dan Sasuke?"

Gaara tak menjawab. Dia memilih diam sebagai jawaban. Dia kembali menatap wajah tan Naruto.

Orang tersebut tersenyum. "Perkenalkan… Aku Sai." Orang yang bernama Sai ini mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Gaara hanya memandang jemari pucat itu dalam diam.

Sai menarik tangannya kembali ketika dia tak mendapat respon dari Gaara.

Sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, Sai menjawab: "Tenang saja, aku ini anak buah Sasuke. Jadi kalian tak perlu khawatir," ujarnya menjelaskan.

"Sebaiknya kau antarkan kami ke tempat Sasuke." Gaara membalasnya ketus. Lalu dia berdiri dan memapah Naruto dibantu dengan Sai.

xoxoxoxox

Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatannya mengetik laporan-laporan di laptop. Obrolan ringan yang dilakukan bersama Neji sudah berakhir sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Sementara Neji menikmati sekaleng soft drink dingin kemudian menghabiskannya yang memang tinggal sekali teguk.

Tiba-tiba Neji angkat suara. "Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" tanyanya.

Sasuke berhenti sebentar dari pekerjaannya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop ke arah Neji. Kemudian memandang laptopnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Pertanyaan si rambut coklat panjang ini Ia hiraukan.

"Perasaanku tak enak." Neji kembali bersuara.

Entah mengapa Ia merasakan apa yang Neji rasakan. Ia mendadak khawatir pada pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia kemudian menyimpan laporannya dalam folder di laptop itu, kemudian mematikannya.

Tepat saat itu pintu ruang kerjanya di ketuk oleh seseorang. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut.

"Masuk," kata Sasuke.

Pintu itu terbuka. Memunculkan tiga orang pemuda dimana yang satunya dipapah oleh dua orang lainnya. Neji memandang terkejut ke arah mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya ketika Gaara telah mendudukkan Naruto di sofa biru itu.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah mereka. Dia memandang miris akan kondisi pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Tubuhnya bergetar seperti orang ketakutan.

"Kami…" Gaara menjawab dengan gugup. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata lavender Neji.

"Mereka hampir saja diperkosa oleh preman kalau aku tidak lewat di gang itu." Kali ini Sai lah yang menjawab. Seakan mampu membaca kegugupan Gaara di depan Neji.

Sasuke yang semula memandang Naruto yang bergemetar mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sai. Ia menyipitkan matanya.

Neji yang mendengar itu langsung memegang pundak Gaara lalu menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Benarkah itu, Gaara?"

Menatap tatapan penuh tanya seperti itu, Gaara tak bisa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sial!" desis Neji marah. Tatapan matanya memancarkan aura kemarahan. "Akan kuberi pelajaran pada mereka karena berani berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu!"

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya mengepalkan tangannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa.

xoxoxoxox

Setelah kejadian itupun Sasuke pada akhirnya membawa Naruto pulang ke apartemennya. Tak tega melihat Naruto yang duduk bergemetar ketakutan akibat dari kejadian percobaan pemerkosaan itu. Ia memapah Naruto sampai ke kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Membaringkannya lalu meyelimutinya sampai batas dada.

"Istirahatlah…" setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menahan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Naruto yang sedang berbaring.

"Kau mau kemana? Jangan pergi," Naruto berkata lirih.

Sasuke mengambil jemari Naruto yang menahannya tadi kemudian menggenggamnya di tangan kanan. Sedangkan tangan kirinya Ia gunakan untuk mengelus kepala pirang Naruto.

"Aku hanya keluar sebentar," Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Tidurlah, aku akan tetap di sini."

Mendengarnya, Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul. Lalu dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur seperti yang Sasuke katakan padanya. Pada akhirnya tak sampai beberapa menit Ia jatuh tertidur.

Malam telah tiba dengan cepat tanpa terasa. Dan Naruto terbangun tepat pada saat jam makan malam. Ia bersiap-siap pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Ia terlebih dahulu menyiapkan air hangat karena Ia tak mau mati kedinginan gara-gara cuaca malam ini yang cukup menyayat kulit.

Naruto memakai piyamanya ketika sudah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya. Menggosok rambut pirangnya dengan handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Setelah itupun Ia mematut dirinya di depan cermin, merapikan rambut pirangnya yang berantakkan sebelum menemui Sasuke di ruang tengah.

Naruto melangkah ke luar kamar. Ia mendapati kalau ruang tengah itu ternyata kosong. Tak menemukan Sasuke di ruangan itu Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Tapi Ia tak ada di sana.

'Mungkin Ia di kamar,' pikirnya saat ini.

Ia berpikir untuk naik ke lantai atas apartemen Sasuke. Selama dia mendiami di sini, Naruto tak pernah sekalipun mengunjungi lantai atas. Siapa tau saja ada hal menarik di atas sana.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga agar Ia bisa menuju ke lantai atas. Dengan rasa penasaran Ia makin mempercepat menaiki tangganya. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling yang di temukannya hampir mirip dengan lantai bawah, yaitu hanya ada kamar. Tapi mata biru Naruto menemukan ada sebuah balkon. Tanpa basa-basi Ia menuju ke arah balkon itu hanya untuk menikmati bintang yang bertebaran mala mini.

Mata Naruto menangkap sosok yang tak asing lagi di matanya. Ya, itu Sasuke sedang berdiri di pembatas balkon sambil memandang lurus ke hadapannya.

Tersadar bahwa ada yang mendekatinya, Sasuke berbalik ke belakang dan menemukan sosok Naruto berjalan mendekatinya. Naruto terhenti dari langkahnya di tempat.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Ya." lalu Sasuke pun berbalik seperti semula. Menatap lurus ke depan. Lalu ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit.

Terdiam agak lama sampai akhirnya Sasuke kembali bersuara.

"Kemarilah, cuaca sedang cerah malam ini."

Naruto melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri di balkon itu dan berhenti tepat di samping kanan Sasuke. Jarak mereka agak jauh. Menyibukan diri dengan aktifitas masing-masing, tanpa memandang satu sama lain.

"Naruto."

Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya. "Y-ya?"

"Kau lapar?" Sasuke mencoba berbasi basi, tapi ini adalah bukan keahliannya.

"Sejujurnya ya." Naruto berkata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kita akan mencari makan di luar. Dan setelah ini kita akan menemui kakakmu." Sasuke berkata tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto berkata dengan mantap.

Kali ini Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Naruto. "Kau yakin?" Sasuke bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Ya, aku yakin," kata Naruto mencoba meyakinkan pemuda di hadapannya ini yang seolah-olah tak yakin akan perkataannya.

"Hn. Baiklah, setelah ini kau ganti pakaianmu. Kita berangkat 30 menti lagi."

xoxoxoxoxox

Setelah makan malam, mereka akhirnya menuju Shinobi bar, tempat mereka akan bertemu dengan kakak Naruto. Sekaligus juga tempat pada saat Sasuke membeli Naruto. Ada perasaan senang tatkala Naruto akan bertemu dengan kakaknya. Rasanya sudah lama Ia tak melihat wajah kakaknya itu.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya. Dan saat itu pula mereka turun dan memasuki Shinobi bar yang cukup mewah itu. Sasuke berjalan lebih dahulu, diiringi Naruto di belakangnya.

Pada saat Naruto memasuki bar tersebut, Ia langsung disuguhi suara dentuman keras yang memenuhi ruangan. Tak hanya itu, bau alkohol dan asap rokok tercium oleh Naruto. Naruto tak tahan dengan semua itu, sehingga ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja menghembuskan asap rokok itu di dekat Naruto, Ia langsung terbatuk.

Naruto dengan cepat menutup hidungnya dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya. Dengan begitu Ia bisa mengurangi baunya. Ada juga tatapan aneh yang menjurus kepadanya. Naruto tak paham akan tatapan mereka. Yang Naruto bisa lihat tatapan mereka seolah-olah ingin menerkamnya hidup-hidup. Naruto sedikit bergidik saat Ia melihat ada seseorang yang menatapnya sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Sasuke mengetahui itu semua. Ia kesal. Tapi tak ditunjukkannya dan memasang wajah stoic. Ia merangkul Naruto, hendak memberitahukan kepada seluruh penghuni bar bahwa pemuda ini miliknya.

"Sasuke?" Naruto terkejut akan perlakuan Sasuke itu.

"Diam atau kau ingin orang-orang itu membawamu pergi dari sini."

Perkataan Sasuke tak terbantahkan. Maka Naruto memilih menurut saja.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandang ke sekelilingnya. Mencari sosok yang Ia cari. Setelah menemukannya, Ia melangkah menuju pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang mabuk itu.

Ketika mereka sampai, Naruto mengerjapkan matanya mencoba mengenali pemuda yang ada di hadapannya yang serasa familiar di . Sedangkan orang yang ada di hadapannya belum juga tersadar dari mabuknya bahwa ada yang Ia menengadahkan wajahnya menghadap Sasuke, seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Dia kakakmu." Sasuke berkata datar.

Naruto tersenyum. "Kakak?" cepat-cepat Ia mendekati kakaknya yang sedang mabuk itu.

"Kakak?" tegur Naruto sambil menepuk pundak kakaknya yang sedang bertelungkup ituu.

Orang yang dipanggil kakak ini mendongak, menatap wajah pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan sayu. Rupanya Ia sedang mabuk berat.

"Siapa kau? hik−"

Sedikit terkejut karena kakaknya tak mengenalinya. Tapi Ia meklum, mungkin itu adalah pengaruh alkohol.

"Ini aku, Naruto, Kak Dei."

Deidara –nama panjang kakak Naruto− menyipitkan matanya, mencoba mengenali pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum sinis. "Oh kau Naruto? hik− Kenapa kau ada di sini? hik−"

"Ayo kita pulang, Kak. Aku sudah rindu dengan rumah," ajak Naruto senang sambil menarik-narik tangan Deidara.

Deidara menepisnya. Dan hal ini membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Buat apa kau pulang? hik− kau sudah kujual."

Mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Deidara membuatnya membelalakan matanya. Ia tak percaya akan perkataan kakaknya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Apa?"

Deidara tertawa lepas. "Benar, adikku sayang." Dia mengelus pipi tan Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau tau? Aku mendapatkan keuntungan yang besar dari pemuda Uchiha ini saat aku menjualmu padanya. Begitu juga dengan Gaara, sepupumu itu hik−" Deidara tersenyum lebar.

Bibir Naruto bergetar hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun kata-kata itu tak terlontar dari bibirnya seolah-olah tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Kenapa?" hanya kata itu yang bisa Ia keluarkan. Ia tertunduk mencoba menahan kesedihan sekaligus kemarahan yang mengusainya.

"Kenapa katamu?" Deidara tertawa lagi. Seolah pertanyaan Naruto itu mengandung unsur kelucuan. "Kau itu menyusahkan, adik bodoh. Gara-gara kau, ayah dan ibu mati!"

"Tapi itu semua kecelakaan!" Naruto berteriak membantah.

"Tapi penyebab kecelakaan itu adalah kau! Andai saja kau tidak merengek meminta liburan kepada ayah dan ibu, semua ini tidak akan terjadi!" Deidara berteriak marah. Menumpah semua kekesalannya pada Naruto selama ini. "Dan perlu kau ketahui, semenjak ayah dan ibu meninggal, aku harus meminjam uang sana-sini agar bisa mencukupi kebutuhan kita. Tapi nyatanya, aku tak sanggup membayar semua hutang-hutang itu. Dikejar para penagih hutang dan itu sangat menyusahkan sekaligus membuatku malu. Dan itulah kenapa aku menjualmu dan Gaara agar bisa melunasi semua hutang yang ada."

Mendengar penjelasan Deidara membuat Naruto merasakan kesedihan yang luar biasa. Dirinya diijual hanya untuk membayar semua hutang kakaknya. Ia merasa kesal atas semuanya.

Naruto tertunduk lagi. "Maafkan aku, Kak."

"Maaf katamu? Maaf saja tak cukup! Sekarang kau pergi dari sini. Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu lagi!" Deidara mengusirnya. Hati Naruto semakin perih mendengarnya. Ia ingin menangis, tapi Ia tak mau. Ia tak mau terlihat cengeng di depan kakaknya.

"Hei Uchiha." Sasuke menatap Deidara yang memanggilnya. "Cepat bawa pergi orang ini. Aku tak mau melihatnya lagi."

Sasuke mendekati Naruto, Ia menepuk pundak Naruto. Sasuke dapat merasakan pundak yang dipegangnya bergetar. Ia tau Naruto menahan kesedihannya dari tadi.

"Kita pulang, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk singkat. Ia menurut saja apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Tak membantah sedikit pun. Masih dengan wajah tertunduk, Ia membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan Deidara yang memutuskan untuk menambah sebotol anggur lagi.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto yang menekukan wajahnya. Sehingga Ia tak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Sasuke hanya mendiamkannya saja sedikitpun menegurnya. Meskipun Ia khawatir akan kondisi pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Mereka sampai di parkiran bar itu. Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto. Naruto masuk tanpa berkata apa-apa kemudian disusul oleh Sasuke memasuki mobilnya.

Mobil itu tak berjalan sama sekali. Sengaja Sasuke tak menghidupkannya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak kemudian menatap Naruto yang berada di sampingnya yang masih dengan wajah menunduk.

"Kau tak apa?" Sasuke mencoba bertanya. Naruto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi. Mungkin Ia terlalu syok mendengar penuturan dari kakaknya itu. Sasuke hanya bisa membiarkannya seperti itu. Naruto perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Mungkin saja besok Ia akan membaik.

xoxoxoxox

Pagi menjelang. Suasana Tokyo di pagi hari cukup cerah. Matahari bersinar dengan terangnya. Gemerisik dedaunan seolah menjadi irama pagi ini. Ditambah lagi burung-burung yang berterbangan menari di langit yang biru.

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. Sinar matahari yang menyusup dari balik jendela membuatnya mengerjapkan mata, membiaskan retinanya untuk menerima rangsangan cahaya.

Meskipun sudah tidur, tapi tetap saja tak membuat dirinya merasa nyaman. Perkataan kakaknya tadi malam kembali menghantuinya. Ia menjadi merasa sangat bersalah. Seharusnya Ia tau kalau semenjak ayah dan ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan, Ia hanya akan menjadi beban untuk kakaknya. Hatinya miris.

Naruto berjalan gontai ke arah kamar mandi. Masih dengan wajah tertunduk, Ia menyalakan kran dan mengisi penuh bathub yang ada di kamar mandi itu. Selama pengisian itu, Ia melamun, mengingat semua akan memori kenangannya bersama keluarganya dahulu. Ada ayah, ibu, dan juga kakak. Sebuah keluarga harmoni.

Tanpa melepaskan pakaiannya, pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung saja masuk ke bathub yang penuh dengan air. Sehingga saat Naruto menenggelamkan badannya, air di bathub terbuang percuma.

Dingin. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat berendam di bathub. Tapi itu semua Ia hiraukan. Rasa dingin itu dikalahkan oleh perasaan yang ada di hatinya yang begitu sakit. Ia lagi-lagi melamun sambil berendam.

"Ayah… Ibu… Kakak…"

xoxoxoxox

Mata pemuda itu terbuka, menampilkan sebuah mata berwarna onyx yang kelam. Ia membiaskan cahaya matahari yang menerangi kamar di apartemennya ini. Sambil menguap kecil, Ia menuju ke kamar mandi hanya untuk bercuci muka untuk menghilangkan aksen kusam di wajahnya. Dia tidak memutuskan untuk mandi, tetapi pagi ini Ia ingin melihat keadaan Naruto. Entah dia merasa lebih baik atau sebaliknya pagi ini.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Naruto yang ada di seberangnya. Pintu kamar tersebut masih tertutup menandakan pemilik kamar masih berada di tempatnya.

Pintu di hadapannya diketuk. Sasuke tidak mau dicap sebagai orang yang tak tahu sopan santun masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi ke kamar orang lain. Lagipula Ia masih punya harga diri yang patut di jaga. Tentu saja karena darah Uchiha yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Keluarga Uchiha sangat menjungjung tinggi harkat dan martabat.

Tak ada sahutan apapun dari dalam kamar itu saat Sasuke memanggil sang penghuni sambil mengetuk. Sasuke mencobanya sekali lagi.

"Naruto, kau sudah bangun?" Sasuke bersuara sedikit keras. Namun lagi-lagi tak mendapatkan jawaban.

Sasuke langsung saja memasuki kamar berdaun pintu coklat itu. Ia memandang sekeliling dan terhenti di tempat tidur. Tak ada Naruto di sana. Terlihat berantakan.

"Naruto!" Sasuke memanggil Naruto, namun Ia sangat terganggu dengan suara gemericik air yang berasal dari kamar mandi.

'Mungkin Naruto sedang berada di dalam?' pikirnya saat ini.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Memastikan bahwa pemuda berambut pirang itu ada di dalam.

"Naruto, kau ada di dalam?"

Tapi lagi-lagi tidak ada sahutan. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu sekali lagi, dan –lagi-lagi− tak mendapat jawaban. Kalau Naruto tidak ada di dalam, lalu siapa? Dan dimana Naruto?

Sasuke harus mengeceknya sendiri. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi itu, tetapi terkunci. Tidak ada cara lain selain mendobraknya. Sasuke mengambil kuda-kuda untuk bersiap mendobrak pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Kali ini Sasuke langsung di sambut oleh banjirnya kamar mandi dikarenakan kran itu tidak ditutup. Sasuke melangkah ke bathub yang terhalang oleh dinding buram sebagai pembatas tengah kamar mandi tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya Ia menemukan Naruto tak berdaya di sana.

**TBC**

Pertama-tama saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada reader yang sudah mau membaca fic saya ini dan juga kepada para reviewers yang telah meninggalkan jejaknya.

Dan juga mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan saya mengupdate fic ini selama dua bulan berturut-turut. Sekali lagi maaf. Hal ini terhalang karena tugas kuliah yang menumpuk dan juga sibuk membuat fic di FB dengan tokohnya yang real person *alasan!* #plak! Kapan-kapan baca fic saya di note FB saya ya? *promosi* XD

Untuk kali ini para pereview yang anon, mohon maaf lagi nga bisa membalas review di sini. Kalau para anon sekalian punya acc, alangkah lebih baik kalau kalian review dengan log in agar saya mudah untuk membalasnya.

Ada yang minta untuk memasukkan KakaSaku di sini. Dan mohon maaf sekali lagi saya tidak bisa mengabulkannya, dikarenakan saya bingung mau menaruh KakaSaku-nya dimana. Kalau ada waktu saya akan membuat side story-nya secara terpisah.

Ok, seperti biasa, para reader dimohon untuk meninggalkan jejaknya dengan memberikan review. Saya menerima kritik sepedas apapun, karena bagi saya kritik itu adalah penghargaan bagi saya. Dan juga tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun. Yang memberikan flame di fic saya hukumnya haram. Sudah jelas bukan?

So, see u in next chapter…


	5. Chapter 5

A Pet

Story By: MagnaEviL

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, Lemon, Abal, Gaje, Typo, dll dsb.

Don't Like Don't Read

Sasuke P.O.V

"NARUTO!"

Aku berteriak memanggilnya ketika kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Naruto sedang tak berdaya di bathub. Ia sepertinya sengaja menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam bathub yang penuh dengan limpahan air. Aku mendekatinya, terlihat wajahnya yang damai di dasar air yang jernih itu. Segera saja aku angkat tubuhnya dan kubawa ke tempat yang tak tergenang limpahan air di kamar mandi. Tak lupa juga aku mematikan kran air yang terus saja mengeluarkan air itu.

"Naruto! Bangun!"

Aku mengguncang tubuhnya yang lemah itu. Begitu dingin dan tak berdaya sama sekali. Dia terlalu lama berada dalam air itu.

"Naruto! Sadarlah!"

Aku tetap mengguncang tubuh itu. Tak ada respon sama sekali darinya. Aku cemas sekaligus khawatir padanya. Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa padanya. Aku memeriksa denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Begitu lemah. Sangat lemah. Aku mulai merasa takut.

Segera saja aku meletakkan tubuh itu ke lantai kamar mandi yang basah. Aku menekan dadanya seolah-olah mengeluarkan air yang tak sengaja terisi ke paru-parunya. Setelah itu aku mendekatkan telingaku ke dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang mulai melemah. Tidak!

Aku kembali menekan dadanya berulang kali. Tak lupa juga memberikannya nafas buatan lewat bibirnya. Jangan kira aku mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan saat ini. Bahkan aku pun tak berniat sedikitpun. Prioritasku saat ini adalah keselamatan Naruto.

Namun, lagi-lagi aku tak mendapatkan respon darinya. Dia hanya diam tak bergerak sedikitpun. Aku tidak ingin dia mati. Tidak! Tidak boleh!

Aku kembali memberikannya nafas buatan dan menekan kembali dadanya dengan kedua tanganku. Aku lakukan berulang kali sampai dia akhirnya bangun dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan air; tersedak. Syukurlah Ia akhirnya sadar kembali. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega karena nyawanya terselamatkan.

"Naruto, kau tak apa?"

Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Masih tersedak, Ia menjawab pertanyaanku. "Sa—suke?" suaranya terdengar begitu lirih.

"Aku di sini," jawabku.

Ia hanya menatapku lama. Tepat ke mataku. Seolah mencari jawaban atas apa yang sudah aku lakukan.

"Kenapa… kau menolongku?"

Apa maksud pertanyaannya itu? kenapa aku menolongnya? Sudah jelas karena aku… Karena aku…

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" Aku malah memberikan pertanyaan balik padanya dan mengacuhkan pertanyaannya.

Dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Matanya kembali tertutup dan badannya terkulai lemas. Aku kembali panik. Segera saja aku mengguncang badannya.

"Naruto!" panggilku. Namun ia tak merespon. Rupanya Ia pingsan. Dapat kurasakan tubuhnya menghangat.

Aku menyentuh pipinya. Kemudian beralih ke keningnya. Panas. Dia kelihatannya demam. Tanpa basa basi aku langsung menggendongnya menuju tempat tidur. Membaringkannya, lalu mengganti semua pakaiannya yang basah dengan pakaian kering. Kemudian aku menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Aku meninggalkan kamarnya sebentar untuk mengambil termometer beserta kompres untuk pertolongan pertama. Dengan cepat aku membuka lemari es dan mengambil beberapa balok es yang kemudian aku taruh di mangkuk plastik beserta air dingin. Setelah ini aku menuju kotak p3k untuk mengambil termometer.

Setelah semuanya terambil, aku menuju ke kamar Naruto. Mendudukan diri di dekatnya dan menaruh apa yang kubawa di meja samping tempat tidur. Aku menatap Naruto. Masih belum sadar, namun Ia gemetar. Mungkin ini pengaruh dari demam. Aku mengambil termometer. Lalu menaruhnya di mulutnya. Agar aku bisa tau seberapa tinggi demamnya itu. setelah beberapa menit, aku mengambil termometer itu dari mulutnya. 38 derajat celcius. Lumayan tinggi.

Aku memeras handuk kecil yang sudah kubasahi dengan air dingin yang ada di mangkuk itu. kemudian menaruhnya di kening Naruto. Bertujuan agar demam itu cepat turun. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku menelpon dokter saja untuk memeriksanya lebih lanjut. Mungkin saja setelah insiden ini ada sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan terjadi pada Naruto.

Aku mengambil ponselku. Kemudian menghubungi dokter kenalanku.

xoxoxoxox

"Keadaannya tidak apa-apa, hanya demam biasa. Untung saja kau cepat memberikannya pertolongan pertama sehingga tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," jelas dokter itu kepadaku. Syukurlah… keadaannya membuatku bisa bernafas lega. Kemudian dokter itu menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya, yang kuyakini adalah sebuah resep. Kemudian dia merobek kertas itu dan memberikannya padaku. Benar saja itu adalah sebuah resep.

"Itu adalah resepnya, kau bisa membelinya di apotik manapun," lanjutnya sembari tersenyum kepadaku.

"Terima kasih," ucapku padanya.

Dokter itu memasukan alat-alatnya ke dalam tasnya. Menyusunnya dengan rapi kemudian menutupnya. Dia memandangku sejenak. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," pamitnya.

"Biar kuantar sampai depan," tawarku. Dan dia tak menolak sedikitpun. Hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

Setelah mengantar dokter itu ke depan, aku kembali ke kamar Naruto. Kulihat dia masih belum sadarkan diri. Dengan mata yang terpejam dan wajah yang damai. Sungguh pemandangan yang menarik. Aku kembali menyentuh keningnya memastikan apakah demamnya turun atau tidak. Dan bisa kurasakan badannya masih saja demam. Selagi dia masih tertidur, mungkin lebih baik aku ke apotik saja untuk membeli obatnya.

Aku menuju kamarku, untuk mengambil dompet dan kunci mobilku. Sekali lagi aku kembali ke kamar Naruto untuk memastikan keadaannya dan lagi-lagi dia tertidur dengan wajah damainya. Dia… membuatku khawatir.

Hari benar-benar terik sekarang. Tidak terasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Aku menuju ke arah mobilku. Menaikinya dan mengambil posisi menyetir. Dan akupun pergi menuju ke apotik.

End of Sasuke P.O.V

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke kepada apoteker ketika dia selesai membeli obat penurun demam untuk Naruto. Jangan khawatir untuk masalah kantor. Dia sudah menelpon sekretarisnya untuk ijin beberapa untuk mengurus Naruto yang sedang sakit. Mau tidak mau pemuda berambut hitam itu harus menyerahkan pekerjaannya kepada bawahannya.

Setelah duduk kembali di kursi kemudi, rasa lapar menyerang perutnya yang sedari pagi tadi tidak diisi dikarenakan Ia sibuk mengurus Naruto. Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk membeli makan siang sekaligus mencari buah-buahan untuk pemuda berambut pirang yang kini sedang terbaring tak berdaya.

Kurang lebih menghabiskan waktu sekitar dua jam, akhirnya pemuda berambut hitam ini kembali ke apartemennya dengan tiga bungkus buah-buahan dan makan siang milik Naruto di tangannya ditambah obat penurun demam. Ia membuka pintu dan langsung menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan siang Naruto. Kemudian menaruh buah yang sudah dicuci bersih ke dalam keranjang untuk ditaruh dalam kamar Naruto.

Ketika Sasuke memasuki kamar tersebut, Ia bisa melihat pemuda itu masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tapi toh Ia tetap saja menghampiri pemuda itu sembari meletakkan sekeranjang buah di meja samping tidur kemudian duduk di samping ranjang tersebut. Ia memerhatikan pemuda yang masih terbaring itu. Ada perasaan bersalah yang merengutnya karena tak menjaga pemuda yang disayanginya dengan baik. Sehingga kejadiannya akan seperti ini.

"Gaa—ra."

Sasuke sedikit terkaget Naruto tengah menggumamkan nama dalam tidurnya. Ia sedikit mengernyitkan alis mendengar nama yang disebut Naruto. Gaara? Kalau tidak salah itu nama sepupu Naruto, 'kan? Lantas, kenapa pemuda ini malah menyebutkan nama sepupunya itu?

"Gaara, maafkan aku," gumam Naruto sekali lagi tanpa sadar dalam tidurnya.

Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Naruto mungkin sedang merindukan sepupunya itu dan mungkin saja Ia hendak membicarakan sesuatu kepada pemuda berambut merah dan bertato kanji 'Ai' di keningnya itu.

Tak berapa lama, akhirnya pemuda berambut pirang tersebut membuka matanya. Terlihat batu sapphire yang menghiasi matanya itu tengah mengerjap-ngerjap membiaskan pencahayaan pada retina matanya. Lalu, pandangannya beralih pada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya yang tengah menatapnya.

"Sa—suke?"

"Kau sudah sadar?" Sasuke bertanya perihal keadaan Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Ketika Naruto hendak bangun dari tempatnya, tiba-tiba Ia merasakan pusing yang berakibat Ia mencengkram kepalanya sendiri sambil mengaduh.

"Jangan bangun dulu. Kau masih sakit," larang Sasuke. Ia kembali merebahkan Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," ucap Naruto lirih. Sasuke memandang wajah tan Naruto.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto mendongak menatap Sasuke. "Ini. Kau minum dulu." Kata Sasuke menyodorkan segelas air putih yang memang sudah tersedia di sana. Naruto mengambilnya. Naruto bangun dari tempatnya untuk bersender dibantu Sasuke, karena Ia tidak mungkin minum dalam keadaan berbaring. Pemuda berambut pirang itu meminum air dalam gelas itu dan menyisakan tiga perempatnya. Kemudian memberikannya kepada Sasuke lagi.

Setelah meletakkan gelas yang berisi air tersebut, pemuda bermata onyx itu kembali bersuara. "Kau demam. Sebaiknya kau makan dan minum obat agar demammu turun."

Naruto hanya mengangguk sekali tanpa membantah sedikitpun perkataan Sasuke.

Setelah melihat Naruto mengangguk, Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya menuju dapur, mengambil makan siang untuk Naruto. Kebetulan saja saat Ia mencari makan siang untuk dirinya, Ia ada melihat penjual bubur yang berjualan pada siang hari. Biasanya, bubur dijual pada pagi hari sebagai menu sarapan. Tanpa memikir lebih lanjut, Ia membelikan bubur untuk Naruto.

Sasuke meletakkan dengan hati-hati mangkuk yang berisi bubur itu di sebuah nampan disertai obat penurun demam di samping mangkuk itu disertai segelas air putih dan sendok. Kemudian membawanya ke kamar Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu ketika dilihatnya pintu kamarnya terbuka. Memuncul sesosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Pintu itu tertutup. Dan pemuda yang membawa nampan itu menghampiri dirinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakan nampan tersebut di atas meja samping tempat tidur Naruto. kemudian menatap wajah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. "Biar aku yang menyuapimu."

Naruto hendak membantah, tapi ketika melihat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke, Ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Buka mulutmu." Perintah Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke, aku bisa—"

"Buka mulutmu dan jangan membantah."

Naruto mendesah pasrah. Ia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya sesuai perintah Sasuke. Dan dengan setengah hati, Ia memakan bubur itu.

'Dia pikir aku anak kecil apa yang bisanya cuma disuapi saat makan?' pikirnya kesal.

Bubur itupun kandas setelah Naruto memakan semua buburnya dengan suapan dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah merasa kenyang ketika di mangkuk tersebut tersisa setengah dari bubur tersebut. Tapi karena paksaan dari Sasuke, Ia memakan semua bubur itu. Dan hasilnya, Ia sungguh merasa kekenyangan.

"Minum obatmu," kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan dua tablet obat. Naruto menerimanya disusul dengan segelas air dari Sasuke.

Menaruh obat itu di uujung dalam lidahnya, Naruto meminum air di gelasnya. Disusul dengan obat yang kedua.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Sasuke." Naruto berujar. Dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu membantu pemuda yang ada di hadapannya untuk berbaring lagi. Karena dalam waktu setengah jam kedepan, efek mengantuk pada obat itu akan segera bereaksi.

Sasuke mengembalikan nampan itu ke dapur. Mencucinya, kemudian menaruh kembali di rak. Tak sengaja telinganya mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu apartemennya. Dan Sasuke dengan santainya menuju arah pintu apartemennya.

Pintu itu terbuka, dan menampilkan dua orang yang dikenalnya.

"Yo, Sasuke!" sapa satu di antara dua orang itu.

Sasuke hanya menyahutnya malas. "Neji."

Sasuke mempersilahkan dua orang itu masuk dengan cara menyingkir dari pintu apartemen. Kemudian menuju sofa ruang tamu. Neji duduk di seberangnya, disusul oleh Gaara, sepupu Naruto.

"Ada apa kau memanggil kami, Sasuke? Ada hal yang penting?" tanya Neji. Matanya melirik Gaara sekilas yang diam di tempat.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Naruto demam. Dia mengigau nama Gaara. Kupikir, dia merindukan sepupunya ini." Sasuke berkata sambil menatap Gaara yang duduk di sebelah Neji. Ekspresi wajah Gaara sedikit berubah mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau ke kamar Naruto, sebelum Ia tertidur karena efek dari obat yang Ia minum."

Sasuke beranjak dari sofanya menuju kamar Naruto. Diikuti Neji dan Gaara di belakangnya.

"Masuklah. Aku tinggalkan kalian berdua di dalam." Sasuke berkata sambil membuka pintu kamar Naruto.

Pintu itu ditutup oleh Sasuke. Menyisakan Sasuke dan Neji yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita ke depan saja, Sasuke. Tidak baik menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Lagipula, milikku tidak akan menyerang kepunyaanmu itu." Neji berujar sambil menyeringai. Dan sukses membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan death glare-nya sambil mengerutu pelan.

"Jadi—" Neji membuka suara ketika mereka kembali duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "— sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Naruto hampir mati karena bunuh diri pagi tadi."

Neji membulatkan matanya. "Bunuh diri? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Menenggelamkan diri dalam bathup. Setelah kejadian tadi malam."

Neji menyipitkan matanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami ke bar itu lagi. Untuk menemui kakak Naruto. Meminta penjelasan kenapa dia menjual dirinya dan juga Gaara. Setelah mendengarnya, Naruto langsung syok." Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebih.

Neji mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi begitu."

"Apa, Gaara waktu kau beli terlihat memberontak dan semacamnya?" tanya Sasuke.

Neji menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia lebih memilih untuk diam." Neji menyadarkan punggungnya di sofa. "Tidak ada pemberontakkan sama sekali. Kulihat dia seperti pasrah menerima semuanya. Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Naruto setelah itu?" Apakah ada sesuatu yang cukup serius?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dia hanya demam. Mungkin itu karena terlalu lama terendam dalam air."

Neji mengangguk.

Tak seberapa lama, muncullah sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang kini berjalan menuju Neji berada. Masih berdiri, Ia berkata, "Naruto sudah tidur." Tatapan matanya beralih ke Neji. "Aku ingin pulang, Neji."

Neji menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Baiklah. Sasuke, sebaiknya kami pulang dulu."

"Hn." Hanya dua kata sebagai jawabannya. Dan itu menunjukkan persetujuan.

Xoxoxoxox

Setelah meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke, Neji dan Gaara kembali duduk di mobil. Neji mengambil kursi kemudi, sedangkan Gaara duduk di sampingnya dengan diam tanpa ada suara. Neji tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Mobil yang dikendarain Neji pun mulai berjalan. Menelusuri jalanan yang ramai pada siang hari ini. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara dalam mobil itu. Hanya suara berisik yang berasal dari radio mobil yang dihidupkan. Mengalun lagu pop yang cukup enak didengar.

Neji melirik Gaara. Tak biasanya pemuda itu diam sepeti patung. Gaara memang pendiam. Tapi, setidaknya dia akan berbicara kalau dia perlu. Namun, selama perjalanan, dia tak berbicara sedikitpun. Neji menghela nafas.

Mobil itu berhenti. Dikarenakan lampu lalu lintas memunculkan lampu merah. Neji melirik Gaara sekali lagi. Dan Gaara tetap diam seperti tadi.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Neji. Pandangannya tetap mengarah ke depan, memandangi deretan mobil yang berhenti.

Gaara menoleh, memandang wajah Neji. "Tidak. Hanya khawatir tentang keadaan Naruto."

Neji menyunggingkan senyuman. "Tidak perlu khawatir tentang dia. Aku kenal Sasuke. Dia tidak akan menelantarkan orang yang disayanginya." Kali ini pandangannya mengarah pada Gaara di sampingnya.

"Kau tau? Naruto adalah keluargaku satu-satunya. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti adik kandungku sendiri. Setelah kakaknya menjual kami, aku tak pernah menganggap dia keluargaku lagi. Kami sudah dibuang olehnya dengan cara menjual kami."

Pandangan Neji melembut. "Kau adalah sesosok kakak yang hebat menurutku." Neji tersenyum. "Kau boleh menganggapku sebagai keluargamu, kalau kau mau."

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih."

xoxoxoxox

Malam telah menjelang. Suasana kota Tokyo kini tidak seramai pada siang hari. Toko yang tadinya buka sekarang telah tutup. Tetapi, ada juga beberapa toko yang masih buka. Contohnya saja minimarket yang melayani pelanggan 24 jam.

Neji dan Gaara tiba di rumah mereka sekitar jam sembilan lebih. Setelah meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke, Neji memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke kantor dan memilih untuk mengelilingi kota Tokyo yang luas ini. Mengalihkan kekhawatiran Gaara kepada Naruto.

Selama menghabiskan waktu hampir tujuh jam mereka gunakan untuk berjalan-jalan. Tak hanya mengelilingi kota Tokyo saja, mereka juga pergi ke mall-mall mewah yang terdapat di kota Tokyo ini. Selain itu juga mereka pergi ke taman hanya untuk memanjakan mata. Usaha Neji berhasil. Gaara lebih banyak tersenyum hari ini daripada biasanya.

Neji merebahkan diri di sofa. "Aku lelah sekali hari ini," ujarnya sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Gaara hanya menimpali dengan senyum tipis. "Sepertinya aku butuh mandi. Kau tidak mandi, Gaara?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Kau saja duluan. Setelah itu baru aku mandi," kata Gaara tenang.

"Baiklah. Aku mandi dulu."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Neji, Gaara pun mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Mengambil remot yang tergeletak di meja di hadapannya kemudian menghidupkan tv. Setelah menghidupkannya, acara tv yang tampil adalah opera sabun. Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat adegan dimana bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan bisa tertukar. Ini bukan acara kesukaanya.

Gaara mengganti acara tv tersebut dan menampilkan acara musik. Gaara suka musik, tapi dia kurang

menyukai menonton acara musik. Pada akhirnya, Ia mematikan tv itu karena tidak ada sesuatu yang asik untuk dilihat.

Kamar Neji terbuka—maksudnya kamar mereka berdua terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pemuda berbadan tegap yang sedang mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dengan handuk. Dan juga mengenakan celana hijau selutut. Ternyata Neji sudah menyelesaikan ritual bersih-bersihnya.

Neji menyampirkan handuknya di bahu. "Kau, segeralah mandi," perintah Neji.

Gaara tersenyum melihat penampilan Neji yang acak-acakan. Terlihat keren, eh?

Gaara pun memasuki kamar mereka berdua untuk membersihkan diri. Sebelum Ia masuk, Ia kembali menoleh kepada Neji. "Neji." Neji menoleh ke arah Gaara. "Kau terlihat… seksi kalau penampilanmu begitu," godanya. Dan Ia menutup kamar itu meninggalkan Neji yang merona sambil menggerutu pelan.

Di dalam kamar mandi yang lumayan luas itu, Gaara mulai menghidupkan shower. Membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang polos. Menggosok seluruh badannya dengan sabun, kemudian membilas tubuhnya lagi.

Di dalam kamar mandi itu juga, Gaara bisa mendengar suara televisi yang yang dihidupkan dari luar kamarnya. Terdengar suara dari drama opera sabun yang mungkin dilihatnya juga tadi. Gaara memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya.

Gaara memakai piyamanya setelah selesai melakukan ritualnya. Piyama berwarna merah itu begitu cocok dengan tubuhnya. Kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih dan selaras dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah.

Gaara keluar dari kamar itu untuk menemui Neji. Terlihat televisi itu sudah dimatikan dan terdengar suara Neji yang entah bercakapan dengan siapa. Sosok Neji masih duduk di sofa depan televisi. Dengan handphone yang tertempel di telinga kanannya dengan bantuan tangannya.

Pembicaraan itu selesai diikuti dengan Neji yang mematikan ponsel itu. barulah Gaara mendekati Neji setelah dia berdiri, takut akan mengganggu pembicaraan itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Klien. Memberitahukan meeting untuk besok siang."

Gaara hanya diam tanpa menyahut.

Keheningan menjalari mereka. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Neji yang sibuk berkutat dengan handphonenya dan Gaara kembali menghidupi televisi. Sampai akhirnya Gaara kembali —lagi— mematikan televisi itu dan Neji menyudahi acaranya dengan handphone itu.

Gaara beranjak dari sofa. "Aku haus, kau ingin sesuatu yang bisa kuambilkan?" tawarnya.

Neji menggeleng.

Baru selangkah, tiba-tiba saja tangan Gaara ditarik oleh Neji. Mau tidak mau Gaara tertarik dan terduduk di pangkuan Neji. Sedangkan Neji memeluk Gaara dari belakang.

"Ne—Neji?" Gaara bingung dengan sikap Neji seperti ini.

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana. Aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini," Neji berujar lirih.

Neji memejamkan matanya. Menghirup aroma Gaara dalam-dalam membuatnya rileks. Seperti aromaterapi baginya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher dan bahu Gaara yang lumayan terbuka itu. Neji kembali menghirup aroma itu dalam-dalam.

Jantung Gaara berpacu cepat dalam posisi seperti ini. Bagaimanapun, Ia selalu merasakan seperti ini apabila berdekatan dengan Neji dengan jarak yang minim. Entah kenapa Gaara bisa merasakan seperti ini. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman.

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya bisa mendesah kecil tatkala beberapa kecupan kecil mendarat di bahu dan lehernya. Sedangkan si pelaku tetap melakukan 'pekerjaan'nya. Kecupan-kecupan itu berubah menjadi sebuah gigitan kecil hingga menimbulkan tanda kemerahan.

"Ne—ji."

Hanya nama itu yang mampu Ia ucapkan saat ini. 'Kegiatan' Neji di tubuhnya membuatnya tak bisa berbicara apa-apa.

Neji tersenyum mendengar desahan Gaara. Ia bisa melihat sebutir keringat menetes dari keningnya menuju pipinya yang mulus. Ia menyentuh pipi Gaara, membawa wajah tanpa noda itu ke hadapannya. Menautkan bibir lembut itu ke bibirnya. Mendalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang terasa nikmat.

Entah kapan tangan Neji kini sudah berada di daerah 'terlarang' milik Gaara. Neji membelainya meskipun masih terlindungi oleh penghalang. Ciuman itu yang berupa kecupan pada awalnya mulai berubah menjadi ganas.

Saling mendominasi. Itulah yang terjadi pada ciuman mereka. Nafas yang ngos-ngos-an menandakan bahwa mereka hampir kekurangan oksigen. Mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Keringat mengalir dari wajah mereka.

Neji membawa Gaara berbaring di sofa itu. Sofa empuk itu mampu membuat keduanya kini bergelut nyaman. Ciuman kembali dilakukan. Desahan erotis kini keluar dari bibir mereka.

Pertahanan bawah milik Gaara kini sudah terlempar entah dimana. Menampilkan sesuatu yang indah—menurut Neji. Lantas Ia menggenggam keindahan itu dengan tangannya, mulai memainkannya sementara Gaara hanya melenguh kenikmatan.

'Keindahan' itu mulai memasuki area pengecap milik Neji. Ia menikmati permainan itu yang membuat Gaara melenguh hebat. Mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya mengikuti ritme permainan. Sesekali Ia hisap, kemudian menggigit kecil pada ujungnya. Menimbulkan kegetaran pada tubuh Gaara. Neji tahu bahwa Gaara sebentar lagi akan menemui kenikmatannya. Maka, Ia mempercepat kegiatannya pada benda indah milik Gaara.

Gaara terengah begitu selesai mengeluarkan hasrat kenikmatannya. Sementara Neji, menampung semua kenikmatan itu di dalam mulutnya. Ia menelannya, hanya setengahnya saja. Lalu kembali menautkan ciuman pada bibir Gaara. Membagi hasrat itu bersama-sama.

Gaara bisa merasakan lidah Neji mendorong cairan dirinya ke dalam mulutnya. Mau tak mau Gaara ikut merasakan hasrat miliknya. Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin panas. Membuat mereka saling melenguh satu sama lain.

Gaara tersentak ketika jari-jari panjang milik Neji memasuki tubuhnya. Sensasi ini selalu dirasakannya setiap kali bagian tubuh milik Neji memasukinya. Mulutnya tak bisa mendesah lebih keras karena kini mulutnya ditutup oleh mulut milik Neji. Neji terus saja memajukan jari-jarinya di dalam tubuh Gaara.

"Nnggh! Hah—" Gaara melepaskan ciuman panas itu dari Neji. Kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat wajahnya memerah. Dia terengah dan Neji pun menghentikan kegiatannya.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan cekatan membuka piyama milik Gaara. Tubuh tanpa noda itu akhirnya kini terpampang jelas di hadapan Neji. Sedangkan sang pemilik tubuh itu hanya mengatur nafasnya.

"Nnggh!"

Gaara mendesah tatkata dua titiknya dipermainkan oleh mulut dan tangan milik Neji. Mulut Neji kini menjilat dan sesekali menggigit titik sebelah kiri. Sedang sebelah kanan Ia menggunakan tangannya untuk memilin. Entah sudah beberapa oktaf suaranya mengeluarkan desahan dan erangan yang keluar dari bibir Gaara saking nikmatnya.

"Neji—Hentikan!"

Disela-sela desahannya, Gaara sempat memerintah Neji untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Neji menurut. Ia memandang wajah Gaara yang kini penuh akan peluh. Mata Gaara yang tadinya tertutup mulai terbuka dan menampilkan mata green sea-nya.

"Ada apa?" Neji bertanya.

Gaara mengatur nafasnya sejenak. "Kau—masih lengkap."

Neji tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau."

Gaara hanya mendengus.

Neji membuka bajunya. Diikuti boxer-nya yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tubuh berisi dan tegap itu menghiasi pemandangan Gaara. Menatapnya dari bawah ke atas. Dan setelah itu membuang mukanya. Malu.

Neji kembali menindih Gaara. Tidak benar-benar menindih, menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai penyangga. Neji kembali melumat bibir itu.

Neji melepaskan ciumannya. "Gaara?" Neji bertanya seolah meminta izin kepada Gaara.

Gaara masih saja terengah. Dia memandang Neji, menatap mata lavender itu kemudian mengangguk. Sang pemuda berambut coklat tersenyum.

"Aku akan melakukannya perlahan, Gaara."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Neji langsung memosisikan dirinya. Ia merenggangkan kedua kaki Gaara. Dan dirinya mulai memasuki dalam tubuh Gaara.

"Akh!"

Pemuda berambut merah itu merintih. Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakannya setiap kali pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini memasuki dirinya. Neji menusuk semakin dalam dan pelan.

Neji tak langsung melakukan kegiatannya. Ia menunggu Gaara untuk terbiasa dengan dirinya di dalam. Gaara hanya mengangguk sekali tanda Ia sudah memulai kegiatannya.

Gaara mendesah dan terus mendesah saat pemuda berambut coklat itu melakukan kegiatannya. Memejamkan matanya merasakan nikmat yang telah diukir oleh Neji. Neji pun begitu. Memaju mundurkan tubuhnya. Memperoleh rasa nikmat dan juga memberikan rasa nikmat kepada pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya.

"Neji—"

"Gaa—ra."

Saling memanggil nama masing-masing di tengah erangan dan desahan mereka. Peluh bercucuran menghiasi tubuh mereka. Menjadi berkilau karena pantulan cahaya lampu yang tertanam di atas ruangan tengah itu.

"Neji, aku—"

Neji mengangguk. Mengerti apa yang Gaara rasakan. Neji pun sama halnya dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. ia mempercepat gerakannya dan desahan keduanya semakin menjadi.

Hasrat keduanya terlepaskan. Hasrat milik Neji memenuhi diri Gaara. Sedangkan hasrat Gaara kini menghiasi tubuh milik mereka. Keduanya lemas. Neji langsung ambruk di atas tubuh Gaara sambil menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam. Begitu pula dengan Gaara.

Lama mereka dama berposisi seperti itu. Dalam keadaan Neji tiduran di atas tubuh Gaara. Bukan berarti dia tidur. Sampai akhirnya Neji mengangkat tubuhnya dan memandang wajah Gaara yang penuh keringat.

"Gaara."

Gaara membuka kedua matanya. Menatap mata lavender milik Neji.

"Aku… mencintaimu."

Gaara tersentak. Tapi, wajahnya tetap dalam keadaan stoic. Ia mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah lain.

Neji kecewa dengan reaksi Gaara. Tak terpikirkan Gaara akan bereaksi seperti itu terhadapnya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan bangkit. Tidak lagi berada di atas tubuh Gaara. Ia mengambil pakaiannya bermaksud hendak memakainya kembali.

"Kau tau, Neji?" Gaara tiba-tiba bersuara. "Sebelum kau membeliku, aku sudah mempunyai kekasih." Pakaian yang Ia pegang tadi terjatuh begitu saja. Tentu saja Neji terkejut mendengar hal ini.

"Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Dia bernama Matsuri."

Neji diam mendengarkan.

Gaara menghembuskan nafasnya. "Namun, setelah kau membeliku, semuanya sudah berubah. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih miliknya atau bukan, karena kau sudah membeliku yang otomatis akan menjadi milikmu."

Pemuda berambut coklat itu masih tak bergeming di tempatnya. Pandangannya pun tak bertumbuk pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Tapi, sejak mengenal akan sosokmu, perasaanku kini mulai berubah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah aku masih mencintai Matsuri atau tidak."

Gaara memandang Neji sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ternyata, perasaanku kini terbalas oleh perkataanmu beberapa menit yang lalu."

Neji terbelalak. Lantas Ia menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Gaara yang bisa Ia lihat, tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyuuga Neji."

Neji menghembuskan nafas lega. Senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya. Lantas Ia menghampiri Gaara kemudian memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, Gaara."

Gaara tersenyum kecil. Ia menganggukan kepalanya sekali sambil membalas pelukan itu. Rasa hangat menjalari tubuhnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak tanpa baju milik Neji.

Entah sejak kapan kini tubuh Gaara sudah berada dalam gendongan Neji. Tapi, Gaara tak menolak dengan perlakuan itu. Malah Ia menggelungkan kedua tangannya di leher Neji. Dan Neji membawanya ke kamar mereka.

Dan entah kapan juga suara erangan dan desahan kembali terdengar dari arah kamar mereka berdua.

**TBC**

Saya minta maaf lagi karena telat apdet *sujud-sujud*

Yang minta lemon udah saya kasih tuh. Jangan pada minta lemon lagi ya? Mungkin (mungkin lho!)

Setelah ini bakal ada lime doang. Nga tau deh…

Buat yang review, login maupun non login, terima kasih banyak ya! Dan maaf lagi, yang non login reviewnya belum dibales. Ini nyelesein ficnya juga tengah malem dan terburu-buru. Takutnya digeplak Kaasan ama Tousan, xixixixixi... But, thankyu aja dah buat semuanya.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun masih saya perlukan untuk kemajuan fic ini. Tanpa kritik dan saran dari para reviewer, fic ini tidak bisa jadi sampai sekarang. Dan tetep, Flame yang berniat untuk menjatuhkan tidak dibutuhkan.

See ya in next chapter ^^


	6. Chapter 6

A Pet

Story By: MagnaEviL

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, Yaoi, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, dll dsb.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Cerahnya pagi ini membawa semangat baru bagi Sasuke. Setelah dua hari terpenjara di rumah sendiri gara-gara Naruto menderita demam, kini ia bisa bebas. Naruto sudah tidak lagi demam. Suhu tubuhnya yang panas pun menurun berkat perawatan Sasuke. Namun, ia masih perlu istirahat agar ia benar-benar merasa sehat. Setelah ditanya, Naruto menjawab bahwa ia masih merasa pusing.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke ingin mengajak Naruto ke kantornya. Namun karena kondisinya yang masih belum stabil, ia mengurungkannya. Jadilah ia berangkat sendiri dengan mobil kesayangannya. Tapi sebelum berangkat, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menasehati Naruto agar makan dan minum obat teratur. Naruto hanya menggerutu pelan.

Membutuhkan waktu satu jam lebih barulah Sasuke sampai di kantornya. Memarkirkan mobilnya lalu keluar dan melangkah ke dalam kantornya. Setelah masuk ke dalam kantornya, ia disambut dengan ucapan selamat pagi dari para karyawannya. Dan ia pun melangkah pergi keruangan direktur.

Baru saja ia duduk selamat beberapa menit untuk melepas kepenatan, ia mendengar sebuah ketukkan dari pintu ruangannya.

"Permisi, Uchiha-sama," ucap seseorang di luar.

Sasuke mengenali suara sebagai suara sekretarisnya. "Masuk."

Pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok wanita cantik yang seumuran dengan Sasuke.

"Maaf, Uchiha-sama. Ada dokumen yang harus Anda tandatangani." Sekretaris itu pun menyerahkan dokumen tebal yang ada di tangannya. Sasuke tidak bereaksi. Namun dalam hati ia menggerutu. Sebanyak itukah yang harus ia tandatangani? Dan ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Ada proposal permohonan kerja sama."

Sasuke menatap sekretarisnya itu. "Kerja sama?"

Sekretaris itu mengangguk. "Benar, Uchiha-sama. Dari perusahaan Taka yang dipimpin oleh orang yang bernama Orochimaru." sekretaris itu pun menyerahkan proposalnya ke direktur yang ada di hadapannya.

Raut wajah Sasuke mengeras. Dia tahu siapa Orochimaru itu. Diam-diam orang itu memproduksi narkotik yang kemudian dijual ke luar kota Tokyo. Tentu saja tidak banyak yang tahu. Dia juga mengetahui berita itu dari Neji. Dan Orochimaru juga menghalalkan segala cara agar perusahaan yang diajukan kerja sama olehnya menerimanya. Dan juga berakibat, perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengannya itu terus merugi sedangkan Orochimaru meraup keuntungan sebesar-besarnya. Sasuke memasang tanda awas pada orang yang mau bekerja sama dengannya ini.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

Sekretaris itu menunduk sebentar. "Saya permisi dulu, Uchiha-sama." Dan pelayan itupun berlalu.

Sasuke memandang proposal itu kemudian membacanya tanpa ada tertarik sedikitpun. Sudah pasti dia akan menolak kerja sama ini. Dia pun mengatur rencana atas penolakan ini.

Sasuke mengambil ganggang telepon yang ada di mejanya. Menekan beberapa angka sesuai yang tercetak dalam proposal tersebut. Ia menunggu sampai sambungan itu terangkat. Dan beberapa detik kemudian suara dari seberang sana terdengar.

"Halo. Di sini dengan sekretaris dari perusahaan Taka. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" sahut suara seorang wanita yang terdengar lembut dan sopan.

"Bisa berbicara dengan direktur Taka?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa basi.

"Mohon maaf, ini dengan siapa?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, kemudian membuka mata itu kembali. "Dengan direktur perusahaan Uchiha. Ini menyangkut tentang kerja sama antar perusahaan."

"Baiklah. Dimohon untuk tunggu sebentar. Saya akan menghubungkan Anda dengan direktur."

Sasuke pun menunggu dengan sabar. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran tinggi kursinya. Seraya menikmati aroma theraphy yang menguar di ruangannya. Merilekskan segala macam pikiran yang memberatkan. Kemudian tak berapa lama, dia mendengar suara dari arah teleponnya. Kali ini bukan suara wanita yang terdengar lembut dan sopan seperti awal tadi. Melainkan suara seorang pria yang berat dan terkesan ramah yang dibuat-buat.

"Apakah ini dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" tebaknya.

"Benar."

Terdengar suara tawa singkat. "Senang sekali bisa dihubungi olehmu. Bagaimana dengan tawaran kerja sama yang sudah aku ajukan melalui proposal itu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas sebentar. "Sudah aku pikirkan."

"Lalu?"

"Besok kita bertemu di kantorku saat jam makan siang untuk membahas proposal ini."

Tawa singkat kembali terdengar. "Baiklah. Besok jam dua aku akan menemuimu. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar aku ingin kerja sama denganmu," ujar orang itu dengan percaya dirinya bahwa Sasuke akan menerima kerja sama itu. Sasuke hanya mengumpat dalam hati.

"Sampai nanti." Sasuke dengan cepat mematikan sambungan itu.

Pemuda Uchiha itu meletakkan ganggang telepon itu ke tempat semula. Ia kembali memikirkan rencana untuk menolak kerja sama ini. Lagipula, orang yang hendak kerja sama dengannya adalah orang cukup berbahaya. Ia butuh bantuan. Dan juga ia sama sekali kurang begitu tahu tentang laki-laki bernama Orochimaru ini. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu kepada siapa ia akan minta bantuan.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya. Memasuki menu kontak yang terdapat dalam menu di ponsel. Mencari nama seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang. Kemudian ia menekan tombol 'panggil' setelah menemukan nama 'Neji'.

Sasuke kembali menunggu hingga sambungan itu terhubung.

"Halo."

"Halo, Neji. Ini aku, Sasuke," sahut Sasuke.

"Oh, kau. Ada apa?"

"Begini, aku butuh ban—"

'Ah, Neji—sakit!'

Sebuah suara desahan terdengar dari ponsel Sasuke yang sekejap membuat Sasuke tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Sasuke melotot tak percaya. Apa-apaan mereka? Pikirnya.

"Ya, Sasuke? Sabar Gaara-chan, tahan ya?"

'Berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel itu, aku tidak suka—akh!'

Suara Gaara kembali terdengar dari ponsel itu. Dan Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Neji, aku—"

'Neji, aku… tidak tahan lagi—ah!'

"Sabar, Gaara. Sedikit lagi… Sasuke, berbicaralah yang jelas."

Empat sudut bersiku muncul di kening Sasuke. Saat jam kerja begini mereka berbuat mesum? Mereka benar-benar gila. Beberapa kali Sasuke mencoba untuk berbicara dengan pemuda itu, tapi tetap saja terputus setelah erangan Gaara terdengar. Kali ini ia akan mencobanya lagi.

"Neji, aku ingin ki—"

'AAAHH! Sakiiiiit!'

"Sedikit lagi Gaara, setelah ini kau tidak akan sakit lagi. Aku jamin itu. Sasuke, kau ingin apa? Sekarang aku sedang sibuk. Berbicaralah cepat!"

Cukup sudah! Kesabaran Sasuke ada batasnya. Dan kali ini ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Hentikan kegiatan mesum kalian!"

Terdengar hening sejenak. Hanya ada suara rintihan Gaara yang mengaduh dari arah telepon. Baik Neji maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Dan beberapa saat kemudian barulah Neji bersuara.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" suara Neji terdengar heran.

"Kalian bermesum ria di jam kerja seperti ini? Yang benar saja! Apa malam hari rasanya kurang cukup, eh?" ujar Sasuke sinis.

"Tu-tunggu duu! Kau menelponku hanya untuk mengatakan ini?"

"Tentu saja bukan, Bodoh!"

"Lalu, apa yang mau kau katakan? Asal kau tau saja, Sasuke. Kami tidak berbuat mesum. Tentu saja malam hari cukup untuk kami berdua."

"Lalu, apa yang kalian kerjakan sekarang? Suara rintihan dan erangan peliharaanmu itu terdengar sampai ke telingaku. Dan itu membuatku muak," kata Sasuke dengan nada mengeluh.

"Dengarkan aku, Sasuke Uchiha. Kami tidak melakukan hal-hal mesum seperti yang kau katakan. Kaki Gaara terkilir saat ia terjatuh tersandung karena kakinya sendiri," Dan saat ini Gaara tengah memandang tajam ke arah Neji. Tentu saja Sasuke takkan bisa melihatnya saat ini, "aku membantu memijit kakinya yang terkilir supaya lebih baik. Itulah kenapa dia mengaduh kesakitan." Tepat saat itu Neji tak sengaja menekan keras bagian kaki Gaara yang terasa sangat sakit.

'Aaaargh! Neji, sakit sekali! Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang memijitnya.' Suara Gaara yang kembali mengaduh. Neji pun mengiyakan permintaan Gaara itu dan ia kembali focus terhadap ponsel yang ada di tangannya.

"Sekarang… siapa yang mesum di sini?" Neji tengah menyeringai di ruang kerjanya. Ia memandang Gaara yang tengah memijit kakinya sendiri dengan pelan.

Tentu saja sekarang ini yang mesum adalah dirinya sendiri, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke hanya berdecak kecil atas argumennya yang salah. Namun, ia takkan mengakuinya.

"Lupakan yang tadi. Begini, kau masih ingat dengan direktur perusahaan Taka yang pernah kau ceritakan itu kepadaku?"

Neji berpikir sejenak. "Tentu saja. Memangnya ada apa? Ah! Jangan bilang dia—"

"Benar, Neji. Dia ingin kerja sama denganku." Sasuke memotong perkataan Neji.

Neji menarik nafas sejenak kemudian menghembuskannya pelan. "Kau tidak berpikir untuk menerimanya kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menolak kerja sama ini. Lagipula, kau yang lebih tahu dibanding aku."

Neji tertawa. "Apa? Seorang Uchiha sepertimu minta bantuan? Tumben sekali."

Sasuke menggerutu. "Diamlah. Besok saat jam dua siang kami akan mengadakan pertemuan untuk membahas ini. Sebelum itu kau harus datang ke tempatku. Bisa?"

"Baiklah. Jam satu aku akan ke sana."

"Ok. Sampai nanti."

Setelah berbincang dengan Neji, Sasuke kembali menekuni pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Menatap horror pada dokumen-dokumen yang tergeletak pasrah di depannya. Mungkin ia akan sedikit terlambat untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

xoxoxoxox

Hampir pukul tujuh malam Sasuke menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau pekerjaannya akan sebanyak ini. Ia mengira bahwa pekerjaannya akan selesai tepat sore hari. Namun dia harus meralat bahwa kini, ada setumpuk dokumen yang harus ia periksa. Ini semua sungguh melelahkan.

Ketika ia berniat meninggalkan ruangan, mendadak sang perut bergema. Meminta sesuatu untuk diisi. Sang perut seolah-olah tak mengerti bahwa kini Sasuke ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Mandi untuk menyegarkan diri kemudian istirahat. Mungkin, dia harus menundanya sekarang. Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya yang tergeletak di parkiran.

Menelusuri jalan di kegelapan malam sungguh membuat Sasuke sedikit menyesal. Ada beberapa jalan yang mendadak macet pada malam ini. Bahkan ini lebih parah dari kemacetan pada siang hari yang tak seberapa. Semakin menundanya beberapa menit untuk pulang ke rumah.

Ketika sedang asyik memandang kelap kelip lampu jalan, matanya onyxnya tak sengaja melihat ada kedai onigiri yang sedang buka. Tanpa perlu berpikir lebih panjang, ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya di samping kedai itu dan membeli sekotak onigiri untuk makan malamnya.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, Sasuke kembali memasuki mobil kesayangannya. Kembali matanya menelusuri jalanan yang lumayan lenggang. Tanpa ada kemacetan seperti tadi. Namun lagi-lagi matanya tak sengaja menatap sebuah kedai ramen yang masih buka. Bahkan kedai itu lumayan ramai pembeli. Ia teringat pada Naruto. Sewaktu ia sakit, ia ingin makan ramen. Namun Sasuke melarangnya karena makanan itu tidak cukup bergizi untuk orang sakit. Lagipula, bubur saja sudah cukup untuk orang sakit seperti dirinya. Pada akhirnya Sasuke pun luluh juga saat ini. Memenuhi keinginan Naruto untuk makan ramen mala mini. Pasti ia akan kegirangan saat ia belikan ramen, pikirnya.

Sasuke keluar dari kedai itu dengan sekotak besar ramen jumbo. Ia ingat pada waktu itu ia masih menyimpan tiga cup ramen instan di lemarinya, ketika ia ingin makan malam, tiba-tiba saja tiga cup itu hilang entah kemana. Dugaan sementara bahwa Narutolah yang memakan semua ramen itu. Ck, dasar rakus.

Sasuke kembali duduk di kursi kemudi. Menghidupkan mobil kesayangannya dan kemudian kembali menelusuri jalanan kota Tokyo. Malam ini entah kenapa terasa panas sekali. Maka dari itu, Sasuke menghidupkan ac yang ada di mobilnya itu.

Sasuke melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya, menunjukkan pukul hampir jam delapan malam. Untung saja sebelumnya Sasuke sudah menelpon Naruto agar jangan makan malam dulu, karena dirinya telah membelikan ramen untuknya.

Sasuke memasuki kawasan apartemen mewahnya. Mengunci kembali pintu apartemennya dan langsung menuju dapur. Sepanjang perjalanannya ke dapur, ia tak melihat Naruto sedari tadi. Mungkin ada di kamarnya, pikirnya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menemui Naruto.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sasuke mengetuk daun pintu kamar Naruto seraya mengucapkan: "Naruto, kau ada di dalam?"

Namun yang menyahut perkataannya adalah keheningan belaka. Tak ada suara cempreng Naruto yang menyahutinya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu pun memasuki kamar Naruto. Pandangannya ia edarkan ke sekeliling kamar untuk menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Lagi-lagi hanya perabotan kamar saja yang didapatnya. Tapi telinganya menangkap suara lain. Suara shower yang dihidupkan dai arah kamar mandi. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya, dan benar, itu adalah suara shower.

"Naruto, apa kau di dalam?" tanya pemuda bermata onyx itu ketika ia mendekat ke pintu kamar mandi.

"Sasuke? Kau kah itu?" sahut seseorang yang diduga Naruto itu dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Hn."

"Ah, aku sedang mandi. Malam ini terasa panas sekali, membuatku gerah." Jeda sejenak. "Ada apa Sasuke mencariku?"

Sasuke menarik nafasnya singkat. "Tak apa. Hanya ingin bilang, makan malammu ada di meja dapur."

"Hmm, baiklah. Setelah ini aku akan menyusulmu."

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke melangkah pergi dari kamar Naruto. Menutup pintu kamar itu dan pergi ke dapur. Ia membuka bungkusan onigiri itu dan meletakan isinya ke dalam piring. Sedangkan ramen jumbo milik Naruto, ia taruh ke dalam mangkuk besar dan meletakkannya di depan kursi seberangnya.

Ketika ia memakan onigiri itu, ia teringat pada beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Naruto menderita demam. Naruto tak henti-hentinya meminta Sasuke untuk selalu berada di dekatnya. Ketika ia menanyakan kenapa ia selalu saja membutuhkannya, hanya jawaban simple yang ia terima. "Kalau ada di dekatmu, aku merasa nyaman."

Sasuke tersenyum mengingat itu semua. Sejak saat itulah ia mulai semakin akrab dengan Naruto, tanpa ada canggung sedikitpun. Ia juga baru tahu kalau sifat asli Naruto itu periang dan sangat bersemangat. Dan itu tak henti-hentinya membuatnya tersenyum.

"Kau membuatku merinding senyum-senyum sendiri begitu."

Lontaran kalimat itu membuat Sasuke kembali ke dunianya. Ia melirik pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dengan rambut kuning yang masih basah, atasan yang memakai kaos merah, dan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Duduklah, ramen sudah aku siapkan," ujarnya sambil mengendikkan dagu, seolah-olah menunjuk ramen yang ada di seberangnya.

Mata biru Naruto berbinar. "Apa? Ramen?" lekas-lekas matanya menatap mangkuk di seberang Sasuke. Benar saja. Ada semangkuk besar ramen yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat. Maka, ia pun duduk di kursi menghadap ramen itu. "Terima kasih, Sasuke. Selamat makan~" serunya girang.

Naruto memakan dengan lahap ramen itu. Sasuke tersenyum melihat perlakuan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia makan seolah-olah belum makan berhari-hari lamanya.

"Naruto."

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara berasal. Memandangi Sasuke dengan bingung. Saat itu ramen yang masih berada di mulutnya, ia telan tanpa sisa.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ada noda di pipimu."

"Benarkah?" ia pun menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk menyapu pipinya yang terkena noda. Tapi tak berhasil.

Sasuke tersenyum sejenak. Ia bangkit dan menghampiri Naruto. Naruto menjadi bingung setelahnya.

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Sasuke terjulur, mengambil serpihan ramen yang tertinggal di pipi berwarna tan itu.

Sasuke menatap wajah pemuda itu. Begitu dekat sehingga wangi Naruto bisa tercium oleh hidungnya. Mata itu, begitu dekat. Pantulan dirinya terlihat melalui mata sapphire itu. Naruto bingung mau berekspresi seperti apa.

Sasuke begitu terhanyut akan keindahan wajah dari pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Ia sering bertatap muka dengan Naruto. Namun, kalau dalam jarak seperti ini ia belum pernah. Kecuali 'insiden' saat itu yang membuat pikirannya kalut. Dan tanpa sadar juga, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

Sentuhan lembut menyergap bibir Naruto saat ini. Matanya terbelalak saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumnya seperti ini. Ciuman ini tak ada nafsu sedikitpun. Tak ada sedikitpun ingin mendominasi. Naruto menikmati sentuhan ini. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan bibir Sasuke menyapu bibirnya lembut tanpa ada paksaan.

Sasuke tersentak. Ia sadar akan perbuatannya. Lekas ia menarik wajahnya menjauh dari Naruto. Sasuke menunduk begitupula dengan Naruto. Tak ada kata yang terucap di antara mereka. Naruto kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke mangkuk ramen.

"Maaf."

Kata itulah menguar dari mulut Sasuke. Naruto tak tahu harus membalas dengan apa. Ia melihat Sasuke kembali ke tempatnya. Membersihkan semua makanan yang ada di atas meja. Bahkan, onigiri yang dimakannya tadi masih tertinggal setengah. Sasuke menyimpannya di lemari pendingin, dan mencuci beberapa peralatan yang kotor.

Naruto hanya memakan ramennya dalam diam. Sungguh, ia tak bernafsu lagi pada ramen yang tinggal seperempat itu. Namun, ia memaksakan diri untuk menghabiskannya. Lagi-lagi matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri tanpa kata-kata.

Naruto mendesah pelan. Ia meletakkan begitu saja sumpit yang ia pegang. Ia benar-benar tak ingin memaksakan diri untuk menghabiskan ramen itu. Lantas, ia beranjak dari tempatnya. Membuang sisa ramen itu dan mencuci mangkuk itu. Baru dalam sejarah, Naruto tak menghabiskan ramennya dalam satu mangkuk. Padahal ia bisa menghabiskan ramen empat mangkuk porsi besar sekaligus.

Dengan wajah tertunduk Naruto kembali kekamarnya. Memikirkan kejadian tadi membuatnya sedikit merasakan bahagia. Lantas, ia mulai tersenyum kecil. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia jadi murung. Melihat Sasuke yang tadi meninggalkannya sendiri di dapur, tanpa tahu ekspresi pemuda itu. Seharusnya Sasuke tahu bahwa ia menikmati sentuhan di bibirnya itu. Entah mengapa, Naruto merasa Sasuke tadi merasa… menyesal?

Naruto merebahkan dirinya ke kasur kamarnya. Menikmati angin malam yang berhembus dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Tanpa terasa, matanya tiba-tiba memberat dan perlahan menutup. Menemui alam mimpi yang akan mendatanginya dalam tidur ini.

Beberapa menit setelah Naruto tertidur, pintu kamar itu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok pemuda bermata onyx yang tengah memandang pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang tertidur. Entah berapa kali dalam malam ini ia kembali tersenyum. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda berambut kuning yang tertidur pulas di kasurnya. Sasuke memperbaiki posisi tidur Naruto, mengambil selimut kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. ia bergerak ke arah jundela hanya sekedar menutup jendela yang terbuka itu.

Ia kembali menghampiri Naruto, dan mendekatkan wajahnya hanya untuk mengecup kening pemuda itu.

"Oyasumi, Naruto."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Naruto. Sebelum keluar dari kamar itu, ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap Naruto. Ia tersenyum lagi kemudian menutup pintu itu pelan.

xoxoxoxox

Pagi telah menjelang dengan dendangan suara burung yang merdu. Matahari bersinar menyelusup ke jendela yang masih tertutup. Namun, tirai itu terbuka sedikit. Memungkinkan sinar matahari menembus ke dalam kamar seorang pemuda. Dan tak sengaja sinar matahari itu menerpa wajah pemuda itu.

Sang pemuda menggeliat tak nyaman kala ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Ia lekas membuka matanya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya membiasakan retina matanya menyesuaikan kondisi. Barulah mata itu terbuka lebar saat retinanya sudah menangkap pencahayaan dengan benar.

Ia bangkit. Kemudian mata sapphire-nya ia tolehkan ke arah jam dinding. Menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Heran, masih terlalu pagi untuk matahari bersinar secerah ini.

Ia membawa kakinya melangkah ke kamar mandi hanya untuk mencuci mukanya dan sekedar menggosok gigi. Ia terlalu malas untuk mandi sepagi ini. Ia pun membawa lagi kakinya melangkah ke luar ruangan.

Apartemen itu sepi. Memang hanya mereka berdua saja yang tinggal di apartemen ini. Namun yang dimaksud 'sepi' oleh pemuda ini adalah kehadiran seseorang pemilik dari apartemen ini.

Naruto tak tahu apa yang harus ia kerjakan sepagi ini. Ia sungguh tak berniat untuk kembali lagi ke tempat tidur. Kalau ia memilih untuk bersih-bersih di apartemen ini, pasti ia akan mendapatkan ceramah dari Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke tak mengijinkannya bekerja layaknya seorang pembantu di apartemen ini.

"Ah! Mending aku buat sarapan saja." Ide itu terlintas mulus di otaknya. Ia tersenyum sumringah. Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur. Jangan khawatir kalau-kalau ia akan menghancur dapur apartemen ini. Karena, ia cukup ahli dalam memasak meskipun ia adalah laki-laki. Sepupunya—Gaara mengakui kalau masakan buatan Naruto itu enak. Meskipun masakannya adalah masakan sederhana.

Ia membuka lemari pendingin di dapur itu. Ia menghela nafas saat tau lagi-lagi lemari pendingin itu berisi sekeranjang penuh tomat yang segar. Di lemari itu tak pernah absen kalau masalah tomat.

"Sup tomat sepertinya enak dijadikan sarapan." Ia segera mengeluarkan sekeranjang tomat itu dari tempatnya dan mulai mengiris tomat itu satu persatu. Meracik beberapa bumbu dapur dan mulai mengolahnya.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara kegaduhan yang berasal dari dapur apartemen. Ia sadar bahwa semalam ia tidak mengganti bajunya. Alhasil kini kemeja putih yang biasa ia pakai untuk bekerja masih melekat di badannya. Dengan dua kancing atas yang terbuka dan sangat berantakkan. Namun saat ini ia akan bersikap cuek masalah penampilan. Ia harus mengetahui apa gerangan yang terjadi di dapur apartemennya.

Kaki jenjangnya ia bawa menuju dapur. Mata hitam itu menangkap sesosok pemuda yang ia kenal tengah melakukan sesuatu di dapurnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto yang tengah asik mengaduk sup di panci tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba itu. lantas ia menolehkan kepalanya dari arah panci ke belakang—asal suara tersebut. Ia menyunggingkan senyumannya yang lebar itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau tak melihat aku sedang berdiri di sini?" Sasuke membalas. Ia menyenderkan bahunya ke dinding dapur.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal itu. "Aku sedang membuat sarapan. Kau duduklah dulu. Sebentar lagi matang."

Sasuke menuruti keinginan Naruto itu. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk manis di sana.

"Memangnya apa yang kau buat?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto kembali menoleh dari pekerjaannya menghadap Sasuke. "Aku membuat sup tomat. Habisnya cuma ada tomat yang ada di lemari pendingin."

Sasuke diam saja tak menanggapi. Matanya tak beralih dari Naruto yang sedang memasak. Ia terus saja menatapnya. Sasuke teringat kejadian malam tadi yang membuat mereka jadi canggung antar satu sama lain. Sasuke heran, sikap yang Naruto tunjukkan seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Ia lantas menghela nafas.

"Ok. Sarapan sudah jadi!" seru Naruto girang. Dan itu membuat lamunan Sasuke jadi buyar.

Sasuke menegakkan badannya. Di hadapannya, Naruto menyiapkan semuanya. Ia jadi berpikiran kalau ia sedang dilayani oleh seorang istri. Berpikiran seperti itu membuatnya tersenyum.

Naruto yang melihat senyum Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, heran.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya.

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, raut wajahnya kembali seperti semula. Stoic. "Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak. Aneh saja. Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi suka senyum-senyum sendiri."

"Hn."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Sekarang ia fokus pada sarapan di hadapannya.

Ketika Sasuke menyuapkan sarapannya, ia terkagum. Ia terdiam seolah-olah memikirkan sesuatu. Dan itu menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Sasuke, apa makanannya tidak enak?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Ia takut kalau makanan itu akan berdampak buruk bagi pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Sasuke berdehem. "Tidak. Justru ini sebaliknya. Masakanmu ini. Aku baru tau kalau kau pintar memasak."

Mendengar pujian yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke membuatnya jadi gugup seketika. "Aa—terima kasih," Naruto tergagap.

"Hn."

Dan setelah itu mereka makan dalam diam.

xoxoxoxox

Waktu menunjukkan hampir jam satu siang. Jam istirahat pun sudah terlewati selama 15 menit lamanya. Namun, pemuda yang menjabat sebagai direktur Uchiha ini tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Ia tengah menunggu seseorang yang akan menemani untuk bertemu dengan orang yang cukup berbahaya. Tepat ketika saat itu dengan tiba-tiba orang yang telah ditunggu membuka pintu ruang kerjanya tanpa ada sopan santun sedikitpun. Membuat kening Sasuke berkedut kesal.

"Neji, apa kau tidak tahu apa artinya sopan santun?"

Bukannya menjawab, Neji malah duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangan itu. "Kau seperti mengenalku beberapa hari yang lalu saja."

Sasuke bertambah kesal dibuatnya.

"Apakah orang itu sudah datang?"

Sasuke melirik Neji yang duduk jauh di sampingnya. "Belum. Kurasa ia akan datang…" Sasuke melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "… kurang lebih setengah jam lagi."

"Masih ada waktu. Aku punya rencana agar kau bisa menolak kerja sama itu."

Sasuke menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Bagaimana caranya? Kau jamin ini semua akan berhasil?"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Neji balik bertanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah. Dengan tidak rela ia mengiyakan meskipun tidak yakin. "Baiklah. Apa rencanamu?"

Neji menyeringai. Lantas, ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu memberitahukan semua rencananya kepada Sasuke dengan suara pelan. Dan Sasuke memperhatikan dengan baik semua rencana yang dibuat oleh Neji.

"Kau paham?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn."

"Baiklah. Kita tinggal menunggu waktu."

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Neji berbincang-bincang masalah bisnis guna membunuh waktu. Pada akhirnya Sasuke menerima telepon yang bordering nyaring di ruangan itu.

"Dia datang?" tanya Neji begitu Sasuke menutup telepon itu.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia melirik arlojinya, dan menunjukkan jam dua siang tepat.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Neji sekali lagi memastikan.

"Hn."

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan direktur itu. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum memulai pertemuan dengan Orochimaru. Ia juga sudah menyuruh sekretarisnya itu untuk mengantar Orochimaru ke sebuah ruangan yang biasa digunakan oleh Sasuke untuk rapat.

Beberapa menit berjalan pada akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu berdaun ganda berwarna coklat. Neji menoleh pada Sasuke seraya menyerahkan sebuah benda yang terlihat sangat penting.

"Kau bisa menggunakannya kan?"

"Hn."

Tangan Sasuke terjulur untuk membuka pintu itu. Saat pintu terbuka lebar, di hadapannya telah berdiri jauh sesosok laki-laki berumur berambut panjang berwarna hitam dengan mata yang kuning setajam ular berbisa. Pria itu menyeringai di hadapan Sasuke. Dan itu membuat Sasuke maupun Neji merasa muak melihatnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Sasuke. Aku sudah menunggumu," ujar lelaki itu.

Sasuke mengangguk sopan. "Silahkan duduk."

Orochimarupun duduk di kursi yang telah tersedia dengan meja lebar yang ada di hadapannya. Sasuke duduk di kursi kebesarannya sedangkan Neji duduk di samping Sasuke bersebrangan dengan Orochimaru.

"Bukankah Anda ini direktur perusahaan Hyuuga?" Orochimaru menebak ketika matanya menatap pemuda yang ada di seberangnya.

"Ah, ya. Anda benar sekali." Neji tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Lalu, kenapa Anda berada di sini?" tanya Orochimaru lagi.

"Saya sendiri yang memintanya untuk menemani saya." Kali ini Sasukelah yang menjawab pertanyaan Orochimaru.

"Itu benar." Neji menyahut.

"Ah, baiklah. Ini adalah lanjutan proposal yang telah aku berikan kemarin. Di sini juga sudah tercetak lengkap kenapa aku ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ini. Dan juga perincian saham yang akan aku modalkan untuk perusahaan ini sebagai modal kerja sama." Orochimarupun menyerahkan proposal yang ada di tangannya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerimanya. Proposal yang berisi kurang lebih sepuluh lembar itu kini telah dibaca Sasuke dengan teliti. Ia mengeluarkan pena dari saku jasnya, menandai beberapa kalimat yang dianggapnya penting.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Orochimaru penasaran begitu Sasuke meletakkan proposal itu di atas meja berikut dengan pena yang digunakannya tadi.

"Sejujurnya tawaran Anda sungguh menarik sekali. Ada beberapa perihal yang membuatku ingin menerimanya. Namun sangat disayangkan untuk ditolak." Orochimaru tersenyum. "Tapi, ada juga beberapa tawaran yang menurutku kurang menarik dan membuatku berpikir untuk menerimanya." Senyum di wajah Orochimaru agak sedikit memudar.

"Dengan sangat terpaksa saya tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan Anda."

Pernyataan itu membuat alis Orochimaru terangkat.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Bukankah kau terlihat menyetujui kerja sama ini?" Orochimaru terlihat tidak rela dengan semua ini.

"Itu benar sekali. Tapi saya tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk perusahaan ini yang berujung pada kebangkrutan."

Kening Orochimaru mengerut. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

Neji berdiri dari tempatnya. "Well, kali ini biarlah saya yang menjawab." Ia berjalan menghampiri. "Alasan kenapa direktur Uchiha menolak kerja sama ini adalah…" Orochimaru menatap Neji, "… ia tidak ingin kau mengambil keuntungan yang begitu besar pada perusahaan ini yang sudah dibangun susah payah oleh keluarga Uchiha."

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Singkatnya, Anda akan melakukan apa saja agar Anda mengambil keuntungan yang begitu besar pada perusahaan yang Anda ajak untuk kerja sama. Memalsukan beberapa data dan mengacaukan semuanya," ucapan Neji begitu telak membuat Orochimaru sedikit geram.

"Selain itu juga," Sasuke mengambil alih pembicaraan,"Anda juga memproduksi secara diam-diam narkotik yang kemudian Anda jual ke berbagai daerah di luar kota Tokya. Benar kan?"

Orochimaru menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi dirinya. Ia kali ini merasa terpojok. "Kalian—darimana mengetahui hal ini?"

Neji tertawa. "Mudah saja. Aku punya banyak mata-mata yang tersebar di berbagai pelosok. Bahkan di perusahaanmu juga terdapat mata-mataku."

Orochimaru mendengus. "Tapi kalian takkan semudah itu untuk menjatuhkanku."

"Kami punya bukti."

Orochimaru tertawa. "Bukti apa yang bisa kalian berikan, eh?"

"Ini." Sasuke mengangkat sebuah pena yang tadi tergeletak di hadapannya. "Ini bukanlah pena biasa. Dengan pena ini, aku sudah merekam berbagai pembicaraan sejak awal aku berada di sini."

Orochimaru benar-benar diambang batas kali ini. "Kalian… bocah-bocah brengsek! Lalu, dengan bukti itu, kalian akan melaporkanku?"

"Tidak." Sasuke kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya. "Tapi aku ingin kau jangan lagi menampakkan batang hidungmu di hadapanku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu maumu." Orochimaru berdiri. Kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. 'Jangan harap kau akan aku biarkan begitu saja, Uchiha.' Dan pintu ruangan itu tertutup selepas Orochimaru meninggalkannya.

"Haahh…" pemuda berambut hitam itu melepas nafas lega. "Aku tertolong. Terima kasih, Neji."

Neji tersenyum. "Bukan masalah. Aku akan melakukan apa saja demi sahabatku ini." Ia merangkul pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kali ini.

xoxoxoxox

Begitu pria bernama Orochimaru ini keluar, datanglah seorang pemuda yang menghampirinya yang merupakan bawahan Sasuke itu. Terlihat saat mereka berjalan, keadaan di sekitar benar-benar sepi karena jam makan siang masih berlangsung. Hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi maka jam makan siang akan habis.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Ada apa, Tuanku?" tanya pemuda yang berada di sampingnya hormat.

"Kau, cari sesuatu yang menjadi kelemahan dari pemuda Uchiha itu. Aku ingin membalas dendam terhadap apa yang telah ia perbuat kepadaku."

Pemuda itu terlihat berpikir. Kemudian ia tersenyum begitu mengetahu sesuatu. "Saya rasa saya tahu apa itu."

Orochimaru berhenti dari tempat. Ia menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. "Apa?"

Dengan suara yang berbisik ia memberitahukan semuanya. Tentu saja Ochimaru dapat mendengar semua itu dengan jelas. Begitu semuanya selesai, ia menyeringai.

"Kerja bagus. Besok kita atur rencana agar aku bisa membalaskan dendamku."

Pemuda itu menunduk hormat. "Baik, Tuanku."

"Kali ini kau takkan berkutik, Uchiha Sasuke." Dan Orochimarupun pergi meninggalkan perusahaan Uchiha.

**TBC**

_**Akhirnya TBC juga. Maaf lagi updatenya terlalu lama. Ada berbagai hal yang membuatku nga mood buat ngetik fic ini. Salah satunya masalah junkfic yang semakin merajalela. Sungguh, moodku benar-benar buruk waktu itu. Tapi syukurlah, FNI mulai kembali tenang ^^**_

_**Sebenarnya fic ini mau aku publish setelah UAS. Karena banyaknya tugas yang musti diselesaikan tepat waktu. Tapi setelah ngejar waktu buat ngetik fic ini dan tugasnya juga sudah selesai jadinya fic ini dipublish sebelum UAS. Doakan juga semoga aku lulus UAS ya? **__**Kalau aku lulus, Insya Allah aku update cepet fic ini ^^**_

_**Ah, ya. Maaf juga reviewnya belum ada yang dibalas. Yang log in maupun anon. maaf sekali ya ^^ sedang dilanda malas tingkat tinggi #plak!**_

_**MAU PROMOSI! XD**_

_**Baca ficku yang berjudul CHANGE di fandom Uragiri wa Boku o Namae wa Shitteiru (singkatnya Uraboku). **__**Itu fandom baru, ficnya juga baru dua :P**_

_**Habis, aku suka banget ma tuh anime sho-ai. **__**Fictnya tentang vampire loh ! tapi nga ada yang review sama sekali *pundung***_

_**Dan satu lagi. Selamat Tahun Baru Imlek bagi yang merayakannya ^^ Ah, kebetulan sekali suamiku (baca: Cho Kyu Hyun) ulang tahun tepat Tahun Baru Imlek. Jadinya bisa minta angpao deh *dibunuh ELF sedunia***_

_**Reviewnya ditunggu! Tidak menerima flame! Kalau ada flame berarti orang itu bego permanen! (sorry) Tapi, aku menerima kritik yang membangun buat ficku.**_


	7. Chapter 7

A Pet

Story By: MagnaEviL

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Lemon, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, dll dsb.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Sore hari memang sangat enak untuk berjalan-jalan santai. Apalagi kini cuacanya cukup cerah. Beberapa anak terlihat senang sambil tertawa-tawa sambil bermain bersama teman sebayanya pada sebuah taman. Tak jarang juga ada beberapa remaja yang terlihat bersama pasangannya yang sedang bercengkrama di taman itu. Dan ada beberapa pula orang dewasa yang terlihat sedang olahraga lari keliling taman.

Suasana itulah yang kini terlihat oleh mata onyx seorang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Ia kini sedang menaiki mobil kesayangannya menuju apartemennya. Ya, ia pulang cepat hari ini dari kantornya. Biasanya ia akan pulang pada malam hari sebelum jam makan malam. Hal ini dikarenakan pekerjaannya yang lumayan sedikit.

Melihat pemandangan yang ada di taman itu membuat pemuda ini teringat sesuatu. Ia belum pernah mengajak pemuda pirang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu untuk jalan-jalan. Pasti akan bosan sekali kalau berada di apartemen terus menerus setiap hari. Dan Sasuke mulai membuat rencana agar ia bisa mengajak pemuda pirang itu jalan-jalan malam ini.

Mobil mewah itu kini terparkir rapi. Sang Uchiha muda itu keluar dari mobilnya dengan menggantungkan jas miliknya di bahunya. Penampilannya terlihat berantakkan. Namun entah mengapa itu malah membuatnya tampak lebih keren.

Sasuke membawa dirinya menuju lantai tiga, dimana apartemennya berada dengan menggunakan lift. Di dalam lift itu Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar agar sampai pada tujuan.

Setelah keluar dari lift, pemuda Uchiha ini pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dimana apartemennya berada. Beberapa orang yang dikenalnya menyapanya saat berpapasan. Dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan singkat atau senyuman yang teramat tipis.

Kini Sasuke telah berada di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia membukanya sambil meletakkan sepatu hitam miliknya di rak sepatu. Ia membawa kakinya melangkah lebih dalam di apartemennya. Sehingga ia bisa menemukan pemuda pirang itu sedang duduk di sofa dengan tv yang menampilkan acara komedi.

Pemuda pirang itu menolehkan ke belakang saat telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Begitu berbalik, ia mendapati pemuda bermata onyx yang sangat dikenalnya melangkah mendekatinya.

"Tadaima," ucap Sasuke singkat.

Naruto bangkit dari tempatnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Okaeri."

Sasuke pun menuju sofa yang tadi di tempati oleh Naruto. Lalu dia duduk di sana sambil merebahkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa.

Naruto duduk di sampingnya. "Kau terlihat lelah sekali," kata Naruto.

"Hn."

Naruto terlihat bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ketika ia hendak mengajak Sasuke berbicara, mulutnya tertahan dikarenakan kini Sasuke sedang memejamkan matanya. Naruto mengurungkan niatnya.

Dalam posisi begitu Naruto bisa memandang wajah Sasuke secara jelas. Jarang-jarang pemuda ini bisa melihat wajah Uchiha muda seperti ini. Setelah dilihat-lihat, Naruto begitu mengagumi paras tampan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ia memandangnya tanpa terlewatkan sedikitpun. Begitu sempurna, pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba saja mata pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini terbuka. Menampilkan batu onyx yang sangat legam. Naruto bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas karena dirinya ketahuan sedang memandang wajah pemuda itu. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah mana saja. Asalkan tak menatap wajah tampan yang terpahat sempurna itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sasuke sambil matanya melirik Naruto yang sedang gelisah.

"A-aku sedang tidak lihat apa-apa," jawab Naruto gugup. Namun Sasuke tak mempercayai perkataan Naruto begitu saja.

"Kau jangan berbohong padaku, Naruto."

"Aku ti-tidak bohong," bantah Naruto. Jemarinya terlihat bertaut satu sama lain. Ia mencoba untuk meredakan kegugupannya.

"Kalau tidak bohong, kenapa kau terlihat gugup begitu? Dan… wajahmu juga memerah." Sasuke berkata dengan lantang.

"Ah! Ini karena aku… aku—"

Sasuke mengacak rambut pirang Naruto. Menjadikan rambut itu yang semula rapi menjadi berantakkan. Naruto mengumpat kesal dalam hati.

"Sudahlah… kau tidak bisa mengelak begitu." Dengan demikian Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia akan membersihkan dirinya saat ini. Tapi sebelum masuk kamar ia kembali menoleh menghadap Naruto.

"Naruto, sebelum makan malam, aku ingin kau bersiap-siap. Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

Mendengar ajakan Sasuke, tiba-tiba wajahnya mendadak cerah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" serunya bahagia. Senyuman lebar kembali terpampang di bibirnya.

Mendengar seruan Naruto yang bersemangat itu membuatnya tersenyum dan kembali memasuki kamarnya.

xoxoxoxox

Matahari kini tenggelam dengan sempurna. Menjadikan hari yang semua terang menjadi gelap. Namun langit malam ini begitu cerah apalagi dengan taburan bintang yang menghiasinya.

Naruto kini tengah bersiap-siap di kamarnya. Malam ini Sasuke mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Entah Sasuke akan mengajaknya kemana ia pun tak tahu. Yang jelas ia akan menerima kemanapun Sasuke membawanya. Lagipula, sudah lama ia tak keluar dari apartemennya ini.

Dengan atasan T-shirt putih dan celana jeans biru membuat penampilan Naruto tampak lain dari biasanya. Ia merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakkan dengan menambah gel agar tampak lebih rapi. Dan tak lupa wewangian dengan aroma citrus jeruk menyerbak di pakaiannya. Merapikan sedikit penampilannya, Naruto akhirnya melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Setelah keluar dari kamarnya, Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke tengah menunggunya. Ia berdiri dengan menggunakan kaos berwarna putih yang dilapisi dengan jaket warna biru. Dan juga ia memakan celana jeans yang berwarna senada. Ia tampak sempurna di mata Naruto.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya ketika ia mendengar pintu kamar Naruto terbuka. "Kau lama sekali."

Naruto menyengir. "Gomen," ujarnya.

Sasuke melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan Naruto menuju pintu apartemennya. "Ayo." Dan setelah itu mereka meninggalkan apartemen itu.

Kini Sasuke maupun Naruto telah duduk di kursi mobil milik Sasuke. Sasuke ambil bagian di kursi kemudi sedangkan Naruto duduk di sampingnya. Kini mereka menelusuri jalanan di kota Tokyo yang lumayan ramai.

Naruto melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya melalui jendela mobil. Sesekali ia berseru mengakibatkan Sasuke meliriknya sambil geleng-geleng kepala maklum. Pemuda berambut hitam itu membawa Naruto ke taman yang merupakan pusat keramaian dari kota Tokyo.

Kini mobil Sport itu telah berhenti. Sasuke memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya tepat di tepi jalan. Ia membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar diikuti dengan Naruto di sampingnya. Kini keduanya bisa melihat betapa ramainya kota Tokyo pada malam hari.

Jujur saja, Sasuke kurang menyukai tempat yang begitu ramai. Namun, ia tak ada opsi lain untuk dikunjungi. Andaikan ada, ia akan membawa Naruto ke tempat yang sepi. Tapi wilayah Tokyo yang padat penduduk ini sangat jarang menemui tempat yang sepi pengunjung. Lagipula pemuda itu terlihat menikmatinya ketika Sasuke memandangnya.

Sasuke melangkah pergi. Naruto pun menyejajarkan langkahnya mengimbangi langkah Sasuke. Naruto agak sulit mengimbangi langkah pemuda Uchiha itu yang terlampau lebar. Mengakibatkan ia sering kali ketinggalan.

"Sasuke, bisakah jalanmu tidak cepat-cepat begitu?" pinta Naruto.

"Kau saja yang jalannya terlalu lamban," sahut Sasuke tetap berjalan tanpa memedulikan permintaan Naruto.

Naruto mendengus. Ia agak sebal dengan tingkah pemuda bermata onyx itu saat ini.

Kini keduanya melewati pedagang-pedagang yang menjajakan dagangannya. Sesekali para pedagang itu menawarkan dagangannya pada Naruto yang langsung ditolak halus olehnya. Bukannya ia tak punya uang, malah Sasuke memberikannya secara cuma-cuma dalam jumlah besar. Hanya saja pemuda pirang ini menggunakan uangnya untuk keperluannya saja.

"Kau tidak membeli sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke ketika dilihatnya Naruto terlihat seperti menginginkan sesuatu. "Apa uang yang aku berikan sudah habis?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Ah, tidak. Uangnya masih ada banyak. Tapi aku akan menggunanya untuk keperluan yang penting saja."

"Kalau kamu mau membeli sesuatu, biar aku yang bayar," ucap Sasuke yang kini tengah merogoh kantongnya.

Naruto menggeleng lagi. "Tidak usah. Simpan saja uangmu. Aku sungguh tak ingin apa-apa sekarang."

Pemuda bermata onyx itu terlihat tidak percaya. Namun ia tak memaksakan pemuda pirang itu. Ia kini hanya berjalan dengan pemuda pirang itu di sampingnya.

Setelah mereka menjelajahi hampir seluruh taman itu dengan berjalan kaki saja, pada akhirnya Naruto membuka mulutnya. "Hei, Sasuke," panggil Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Aku lapar. Bisakah kita lebih baik mencari makan dulu sebelum dilanjutkan?"

Sasuke kini berhenti berjalan. Ia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. "Baiklah."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Tapi, kita makan dimana?"

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan mata onyx itu pada akhirnya menemukan sebuah kedai yang masih buka. Namun ia hanya bisa memasrahkan diri saat tau bahwa itu adalah kedai ramen.

"Kita kesana saja." Tunjuk Sasuke di belakang Naruto.

Naruto mengikuti pandangannya sesuai yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Mata Naruto berbinar ketika ia mengetahui apa yang ditunjuk Sasuke.

"Wah, kedai ramen. Kebetulan sekali!" serunya lantang. Ia mengelus perutnya yang kini sudah berteriak meminta untuk segera diisi dengan makanan.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya heran melihat reaksi pemuda pirang itu.

Kini mereka tengah duduk di kedai ramen itu. Sasuke memesan ramen dengan porsi sedikit, karena ia tak begitu menyukai makanan yang penuh dengan lemak itu. Sedangkan Naruto malah memesan ramen dengan porsi jumbo. Sasuke hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"Aku kan sangat lapar sekali, Sasuke," ucap Naruto melakukan pembelaan.

"Hn," balas Sasuke tak mau menanggapi lebih lanjut.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan makanan yang mereka pesan pun datang. Uap panas terlihat mengepul di masing-masing mangkuk. Naruto menatap makanan itu dengan lapar.

"Itadakimasu!" seru Naruto lantang. Tanpa meniup terlebih dahulu, Naruto langsung saja memakan ramen itu. Alhasil kini ia merasa bibir dan lidahnya melepuh seketika saking panasnya.

"Panaaaass!"

Sasuke tersentak kaget mendengar seruan Naruto ketika ia akan menyuapkan ramennya ke mulutnya. Kini matanya menatap Naruto. Dan kemudia beralih ke bibir Naruto yang memerah efek perbuatannya tadi. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Makanya, kalau mau makan hati-hati. Sekarang jadi repot begini kan?" ucap Sasuke masih dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Bagaimana ini, Sasuke?" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya ke mulutnya supaya mendapatkan udara mengurangi perih di bibirnya itu. "Aku tidak bisa makan kalau begini."

"Dasar!" Mata Sasuke mencari-cari sang pemilik kedai. "Paman!"

Merasa terpanggil, sang pemilik kedai pun menoleh dan mendatangi asal suara tersebut.

"Ada apa? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Bisakah aku minta es batu? Sepertinya orang ini sangat membutuhkannya," ucapnya diiringi dengan pelototan tajam dari Naruto. Dan Sasuke hanya cuek saja.

Paman pemilik kedai tadipun hanya terkikik pelan melihat tingkah Naruto. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Dan paman itu pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian, si pemilik kedai datang dengan semangkuk kecil es batu di tangannya. Ia menaruh mangkuk itu di meja yang digunakan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ini es batunya," kata si pemilik kedai.

"Terima kasih, Paman." Dan pemilik kedai itu langsung berlalu.

Pemuda Uchiha itupun menyodorkan mangkuk berisi es itu ke hadapan Naruto. "Gunakan ini dan taruh di mulutmu."

Naruto hanya menurut. Ia tak mau sampai mengorbankan ramennya hanya karena ini. Sampai es batu itu mencair dimulutnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Sudah lebih baik. Arigato," ucap Naruto malu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan ia melanjutkan memakan ramennya tanpa menyahut ucapan si pirang. Naruto hanya mendengus.

Si pemuda pirang ini pun langsung memakan ramennya tanpa banyak bicara. Kini ramen itu sudah tak sepanas tadi. Dan Naruto memakannya tanpa takut bibir dan mulutnya melepuh lagi.

Sasuke menghentikan makannya. Kini matanya menatap Naruto yang sedang memakan ramennya dengan nafsu yang besar. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba selera makannya menghilang. Ia merasa kenyang tiba-tiba setelah melihat Naruto makan lahap seperti itu.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat noda ramen di pipinya. "Naruto."

Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Di mulutnya masih menggantung ramen yang hendak ia makan.

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya mengambil noda kecil itu dan menunjukkannya kepada Naruto. Naruto buru-buru memasukkan ramen yang menggantung itu ke mulutnya, mengunyahnya cepat dan menelannya. Lalu ia hanya menyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Setelah membayar semuanya, Sasuke dan Naruto pun meninggalkan kedai itu dengan perut kenyang. Naruto mengelus perutnya yang membuncit karena kekenyangan.

"Haahh~ kenyaaaang!" serunya.

Sementara itu Sasuke terus saja berjalan tanpa memedulikan Naruto yang ketinggalan di belakang. Setelah sadar, barulah Naruto menyusul Sasuke yang mendahuluinya dengan berlari.

Kini mereka duduk pada sebuah kursi taman yang kosong. Taman itu pun kini terlihat mulai sepi. Orang-orang memilih untuk pulang ke rumah menghangatkan diri mereka. Karena kini cuaca malam hari ini mulai terasa dingin.

Dan tanpa sengaja juga Sasuke mendengar Naruto bersin. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah si pirang. Pemuda itu tengah menggosok hidungnya yang memerah. Dan setelah itu menggosok tangannya untuk menghangatkan diri.

Sasuke berinisiatif melepas jaket yang kini melekat di tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun Naruto baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia tak ingin pemuda itu sakit lagi dan ujung-ujungnya ia malah repot lagi. lagipula, kaos lengan panjang yang dipakainya cukup tebal. Sementara Naruto memakai T-shirt yang cukup tipis.

"Pakai ini kalau kau merasa kedinginan," ujar Sasuke sambil menyerahkan jaket itu kepada Naruto. Dan Naruto mengambil jaket itu dan memakaikannya di tubuhnya sendiri.

"Terima kasih."

"Hn."

Sejenak keheningan menjalari mereka berdua. Entah kenapa taman kini mulai terlihat sepi dari sebelumnya. Sasuke melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya, menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat. Pantas saja! Jam segini kan biasanya para anak-anak dan remaja tidur karena besok mereka akan sekolah.

"Uhm… Sasuke?" panggil Naruto memecahkan keheningan.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke pendek tanpa melihat Naruto.

"Selama aku tinggal di apartemenmu, aku tak pernah melihat orang tuamu. Mereka ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Naruto. Ia kini merapatkan jaket milik Sasuke.

"Mereka ada di luar Jepang, tepatnya di New York. Disanalah pusat dari semua perusahaan milik Uchiha," jawab Sasuke. Ketika ia menghembuskan napasnya, terlihat uap yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Begitu. Lalu di Jepang ini kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak. Di sini aku bersama kakakku. Tapi ia tinggal di tempat yang terpisah denganku."

"Kakak ya?" entah kenapa suara Naruto berubah pelan. Matanya berubah sendu.

Sadar Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu hal yang sangat sensitif bagi Naruto, ia kini menoleh ke arah pemuda pirang itu. Dan benar saja, pemuda itu tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke tak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu karena tertutup oleh helai rambut pirangnya.

Sasuke menarik bahu pemuda pirang itu agar bersandar padanya. Naruto tak melawan. Ia menurut saja dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Sasuke dengan nyaman.

"Aku merindukan kakakku, Sasuke," lirih Naruto pelan. Namun Sasuke bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Mata hitam Sasuke kini memandang mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sementara tangan kirinya mengusap kepala Naruto seolah menenangkannya.

Mereka terdiam. Hening. Jumlah pengunjung taman pun semakin lama semakin berkurang. Hingga di taman itu menimbulkan kesunyian. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang saja yang masih tetap berada di taman itu. termasuk dirinya dan Naruto.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menatap pemuda yang bersandar padanya. Terdengar dengkuran kecil yang menguar dari mulut si Pirang. Pantas saja, pemuda ini hanya terdiam dari tadi, Sasuke membatin.

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke mengankat pemuda itu dalam gendongannya. Berlama-lama di luar dalam cuaca dingin seperti ini malah menimbulkan kesan tidak baik. Sasuke juga mulai merasakan dingin yang menembus kaosnya yang lumayan tebal itu hingga menusuk ke kulit.

Susah payah Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya yang terkunci itu. Pertama dia harus mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di kantongnya, untuk menekan tombol buka yang terkunci secara otomatis. Selanjutnya adalah membuka pintu mobil itu dengan Naruto dalam gendongannya. Cukup kesusahan membuka pintu itu tanpa membuat sang Pemuda yang ada dalam gendongannya terbangun.

Tapi untunglah Uchiha ini berhasil. Ia meletakkan pemuda pirang itu ke dalam mobil dengan hati-hati. Meletakkannya di samping kursi kemudi dan memasang pengamannya. Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya dengan pelan agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi berisik.

Sasuke duduk di samping pemuda itu, tepatnya di bagian kursi kemudi. Ia menghidupkan mobil kesayangannya, dan mulai menelusuri jalan kota Tokyo yang sepi menuju ke apartemennya. Suasana sepi seperti inilah yang diinginkan Sasuke sejak tadi. Namun ia harus terima bahwa kini ia tak menikmati kesunyian ini bersama Naruto.

Waktu menunjukkan hampir jam sepuluh malam saat Sasuke melirik sekilas arlojinya. Ia masih dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemennya. Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang tengah tertidur. Saat tidur begitu ia tampak begitu polos. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Mobil itu berhenti begitu ia telah sampai pada tujuannya. Sasuke bergegas mengangkat Naruto kembali dan lagi-lagi ia mengalami kesulitan. Dan untung saja Sasuke berhasil menggendong Naruto tanpa membangunnya si Pirang.

Kini ia telah sampai di muka pintu apartemen mewahnya. Sasuke membuka pintu itu hati-hati. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung saja membawa Naruto ke kamarnya.

Sasuke membaringkan Naruto di kasur berseprai putih yang empuk itu. Naruto tampak gelisah, tapi setelah itu ia menyamankan diri lagi. Sasuke mengambil selimut tebal dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto agar ia tetap hangat di cuaca dingin seperti ini. Kemudian, ia mematikan lampu kamar dan menghidupkan lampu tidur yang penerangannya lebih minim.

Kini pemuda Uchiha itu duduk di samping pemuda pirang yang tertidur. Memperhatikan wajah itu yang begitu polos. Sejak pertama kali melihat Naruto tertidur seperti ini, Sasuke sangat menyukai wajah polos itu. Begitu menenangkannya.

Si Uchiha bungsu itu mengulurkan tangannya pelan. Ia mengusap pipi yang berhiaskan tiga garis halus itu dengan lembut. Entah kenapa ia merasa dejavu dengan situasi seperti ini. Ia memindahkan tangannya menuju ke helai poni rambut si Pemuda Pirang. Sasuke menyingkirkan pelan helai poni yang memanjang itu ke samping. Ia begitu sayang sekaligus khawatir dengan pemuda ini.

Sasuke mengecup pelan kening si Pemuda Pirang itu sebagai ucapan selamat malam. Namun sebagai akibatnya, kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan indahnya sapphire itu bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sasuke sedikit merasa tidak nyaman karena membuat si Pirang itu gelisah.

Pada akhirnya si Pirang membuka matanya. Menampilkan mata berwarna sapphire itu. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sejenak. Dan sosok Sasuke pun terlihat dalam jangkauan pandangan matanya.

"Sasuke…" lirih Naruto pelan.

"Maaf, aku membangunkanmu."

Naruto menggeleng. "Bukan salahmu. Aku saja yang terbangun."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil lagi. Ia mengusap helai rambut kuning milik Naruto dengan pelan.

"Tidurlah lagi, kau pasti lelah."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk memandang pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Dan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih telah membawaku sampai ke sini. Kau pasti kerepotan."

"Tak masalah." Sasuke pun berdiri dari tempatnya. "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Kau tidurlah."

Ketika Sasuke ingin melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto, sebuah tangan terjulur menahan pergelangan tangannya agar ia tak pergi. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. dan ia bisa melihat pemuda itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan kemudian bersender.

"Sasuke di sini saja."

Pemuda Uchiha itu mengangkat alisnya heran. "Ada apa?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan dan ia pun tertunduk. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bersama Sasuke lebih lama."

Lagi-lagi pemuda Uchiha ini tersenyum entah keberapa sekian kalinya oleh pemuda ini. Hanya pemuda ini rasanya yang paling sering membuatnya tersenyum.

Sasuke kembali duduk pada tempatnya. Dan ia pun mengacak rambut pirang Naruto. Dan Naruto tetap saja tertunduk seperti itu.

"Hei, ada apa?" ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan. Ia menarik dagu Naruto agar mau menatapnya.

Sasuke menatap mata Naruto. Ia bisa melihat kalau mata biru sapphire itu bergerak gelisah pada keremangan kamar ini.

"Uhm… Sasuke tidur di sini saja ya?"

Perkataan Naruto sanggup membuatnya terdiam. Ia tak menyangka pemuda pirang ini akan berkata seperti itu.

"Kau tidak mau?" Naruto berkata dengan kecewa.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Baiklah. Aku akan tidur di sini," ujarnya yang sanggup membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum.

Sedetik kemudian Naruto merangkulkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan memeluk pemuda. Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat tercengang oleh pemuda ini. Entah ia kemaren bermimpi apa sampai mendapatkan kejadian ini.

Naruto tersadar apa yang ia lakukan. Dengan pelan ia melepas pelukkan dari Sasuke. Wajah Naruto sangat berdekatan dengan wajah Naruto, hingga pemuda itu bisa merasakan nafas dari pemuda Uchiha yang menerpa wajahnya.

Tangan Naruto membingkai wajah Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam tak bergerak ketika perlahan wajah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Hingga sentuhan lembut mendarat di bibirnya.

Naruto menciumnya.

Ya, Naruto menciumnya sekarang. Sasuke kehilangan nalarnya saat ini. Ia pun tak membalas ciuman yang diberikan Naruto. Napasnya tertahan sejenak. Ia terlalu terkejut.

Naruto kecewa karena ia tak mendapatkan balasan dari pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya ini. Ia melepaskan ciumannya sambil tertunduk. Kemudian ia membuang muka ke samping.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku—"

Naruto terbelalak ketika pemuda yang ada di hadapannya menarik dagunya dan menciumnya. Kali ini giliran Naruto yang tak berkutik. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Dan tentu saja ia membalas ciuman itu.

Sasuke mendorong pelan tubuh Naruto agar mereka berbaring. Ciuman itu tak terlepas dari tadi seolah-olah ada perekat yang menempelkan bibir mereka terus-terusan. Ciuman itu tak ada yang saling mendominasi. Mereka saling menikmati antar bibir masing-masing. Mengecap rasa yang sudah tertempel dari mulut mereka masing-masing.

Kedua pemuda itu melepaskan diri kemudian. Saliva yang terhubung di kedua bibir itu kemudian memisah. Mereka terengah, mencari pasokan oksigen untuk diraup sebanyak-banyaknya. Kemudian kedua pemuda itu saling melempar senyum.

Kedua bibir itu saling berdekatan lagi. bertaut dan saling membagi rasa. Namun, bukan ciuman lembut lagi yang terasa seperti tadi. Melainkan lumatan-lumatan yang menginginkan kekuasaan. Tentu saja, pemuda pirang ini tak sanggup melawan pemuda Uchiha ini. Ia membiarkan mulutnya didominasi. Membuka mulutnya. Kemudian dengan cepat lidah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya menerobos masuk dengan tidak sabaran.

Naruto pasrah saja ketika saliva Sasuke memenuhi bibirnya. Ia juga ingin merasakan rasa dalam mulut Uchiha itu. Berusaha menerima lidah Sasuke yang begitu menguasai daerah indra pengecapnya itu tanpa perlawanan. Karena dia juga menikmatinya.

Kemudian Sasuke mengalihkan bibirnya ke dagu si Pirang. Ia memberikan kecupan-kecupan manis di sana. Kecupan demi kecupan turun ke bawah. Tangan Sasuke pun tak tinggal diam. Ia melepaskan jaket miliknya yang dipakai Naruto. Dan kemudian membuka dua kancing teratas yang terdapat pada T-shirt milik Naruto.

"Nnhhh… Sasu—" desah Naruto ketika bibir dingin itu mendarat di lehernya. Kecupan-kecupan kembali diterimanya di lehernya itu. Tak hanya kecupan biasa saja, tapi kini Sasuke mulai memberi jilatan di daerah sensitif itu.

"Akh!" Naruto memekik ketika ia bisa merasakan pemuda itu menandainya dengan sebuah gigitan kecil. Ia meremas rambut pemuda yang tengah bermain-main di perbatasan pundak dan leher miliknya. Jilatan basah mengusap lembut pada bekas gigitan itu.

Naruto menahan napas ketika Sasuke membuka kaos yang melekat pada dirinya. Dadanya bidang. Sanggup membuatnya meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Keringatpun turun dari pelipisnya. Bahkan ia tak berkutik ketika tangan milik Sasuke membuka pakaian atasnya.

"Ngghh… Ahh… Sasu—ke," erangan Naruto memenuhi kamarnya. Ia tengah kenikmatan begitu dua titik sensitif di dadanya dimanja oleh pemuda Uchiha itu. Sasuke melakukannya dengan baik. Membuatnya tampak bergairah dan memanas.

Sasuke mengecup titik yang ada di kanan dada si Pirang. Sementara pada bagian kiri yang bertugas adalah tangan kanannya. Ia menyubit pelan, kemudian memilinnya. Membuat Naruto mendesah tak karuan. Apalagi saat ini mulutnya menjilat dan menghisap titik bagian kanan Naruto.

Tangan Naruto tetap saja meremas helai rambut hitam milik Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke kini menjelajah perut milik Naruto. Ia menjilat titik pusat di perut itu. Membuat Naruto merasakan geli di daerah pusat itu. Sasuke begitu menikmatinya.

Kini tangan itu terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya sementara ia terengah-engah. Sasuke menopang dirinya agar tidak jatuh di atas badan pemuda pirang itu dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya tengah menyusup ke bawah perut itu. Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika tangan Sasuke tak sengaja menyentuh barang pribadinya. Lantas, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tatap aku, Naruto," ucap Sasuke jelas. Sementara itu keringat yang mengalir dari kening pemuda itu semakin banyak.

"Naruto," tegur Sasuke karena pemuda yang dibawahnya tak mau menurutinya.

Naruto dengan ragu membawa matanya menatap wajah Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya ke mata onyx milik Sasuke. Ia terjerat dalam pesona itu. Sehingga ia tak sadar bahwa kini Sasuke menarik celana dan dalamannya ke bawah. Menampakkan benda pribadi Naruto yang terpampang jelas.

"Ahh!" Naruto kembali memekik ketika Sasuke menggenggam benda pribadinya itu. Ia memejamkan matanya saat Sasuke menaik turunkan tangannya di bagian sensitif itu.

"Ahh… ahh… le-bihh… ce—pat, Sa—suke… ngh!" permohonan Naruto itu entah kenapa membuatnya menyeringai. Bukannya mempercepat, ia malah memperlambat permainannya. Hal ini membuat ia kesal karena telah dipermainkan.

Sasuke pun berbisik di telinga Naruto. "Kau… begitu tidak sabaran." Dan ia kini mempercepat permainannya. Ia menikmati setiap desahan dan erangan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Membawa semangat tersendiri bagi pemuda Uchiha itu.

Titik-titik keringat mengalir deras di tubuh mereka. Hawa panas begitu mendominasi. Erangan dan desahan Naruto tak terelakkan dari pendengaran.

Naruto sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Ia mencengkram kuat seprai berwarna putih itu. "Sasu—aku—"

Sasuke melepaskan begitu saja tangannya dari benda Naruto. ia tau bahwa pemuda itu hampir klimaks. Tapi ia ingin pemuda itu klimaks bersamaan dengan dirinya. Hal itu membuat pemuda pirang itu mendesah kecewa.

"Belum saatnya, Naruto," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto, "aku ingin kau mengeluarkannya bersamaan dengan diriku," lanjutnya.

Satu jari telah berputar-putar di daerah benda yang akan Sasuke masuki nantinya. Dan tanpa basa-basi ia meneroboskan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang itu.

"Akh—hmph!" Naruto ingin berteriak namun bibirnya telah dijejali dengan bibir Sasuke. Sasuke kembali melumatnya. Ia tak ingin Naruto merasakan sakit. Dengan begini, maka rasa sakit itu akan berkurang.

Satu jari tengah menyusul jari telunjuk di dalam. Si Pirang ini ingin memekik. Namun, kini bibir Sasuke masih saja melumatnya dengan ganas. Kedua jari itu membuat gerakkan maju mundur seiring dengan memperlebar lubangnya.

Tak seberapa jari ketiga telah menyusul kedua jarinya. Sasuke makin mempercepat gerakannya. Tangan Naruto makin mencengkram seprai ranjangnya hingga tampak berantakkan. Ia menahan sakit yang menderanya.

"AKH!" Naruto melepaskan ciumannya begitu Sasuke tak sengaja menyentuh titik kenikmatan di dalam sana. Sasuke menyentuhnya sekali lagi. Dan benar saja, Naruto kembali mengaduh. Ketiga jari itupun akhirnya keluar dari lubang itu.

Sasuke membuka celananya yang masih utuh melekat pada dirinya. Begitu terlepas, ia bersiap-siap memposisikan dirinya.

"Naruto, apabila kau merasakan sakit, katakana padaku," ujar Sasuke lembut. Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Akh! Nngghh…" desah Naruto begitu Sasuke memasuki dirinya. Sasuke sempat bertahan karena Naruto terlihat kesakitan begitu ia memasukinya. Tak lama Sasuke kembali memasukinya dan raut wajah kesakitan itu kembali muncul.

"Naruto, kau ok?" Sasuke bertanya khawatir.

Naruto mengangguk lemah. "Perlahan saja, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengelus pipi berwarna tan itu. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan."

Pemuda Uchiha itu kembali memasukinya perlahan sesuai dengan permintaan Naruto. Setelah semuanya barang pribadi Sasuke memasuki seutuhnya, dia berdiam sebentar. Setelah itu Sasuke memulai permainannya.

"Ahh… ahn… ngghh…" Naruto mendesah. Ia begitu menikmati permainan Sasuke atas dirinya. Sasuke menahan pinggang Naruto agar ia tak banyak bergerak. Selain itu pula, agar Ia bisa mengakses memasuki Naruto dengan mudah.

Erangan dan desahan it uterus keluar dari mulut Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka begitu menikmati penyatuan ini. Mereka tidak memedulikan suara burung hantu maupun suara jangkrik yang turut menyaingi suara desahan mereka. Malam pun seakan menjadi saksi atas percintaan mereka yang terlampiaskan di atas ranjang kamar itu.

Ranjang kamar Naruto berderit begitu Sasuke bergerak maju mundur. Desahan Naruto seakan tak pernah absen untuk berhenti. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang terus saja melakukan aktifitasnya.

"Ngghh… ahh… ahh… ti—dak!" Naruto tambah mengeratkan cengkramannya di seprai saat Sasuke meremas bagian tubuh yang terlupakan itu. Kepala Naruto bergerak ke kanan kiri menikmati sensasi yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Dua titik tubuhnya begitu dimanja oleh Sasuke secara bersamaan.

"Sasu—ke… ahh… a-aku tidak… ahh—ngh… kuat lagi!"

Mendengar perkataan itu Sasuke memperepat gerakannya. Ia juga sudah tak sanggup menahannya. Ada sesuatu pada diri Sasuke yang ingin melesak keluar sebagaimana dengan apa yang Naruto rasakan.

Sedetik kemudian mereka menyerukan nama pasangannya masing-masing. Dengan sekali hentak, Sasuke mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam Naruto. Naruto merasa penuh akan cairan Sasuke. Dan cairan klimaks milik Naruto mengotori perut mereka berdua dan seprai ranjang itu.

Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya di samping Naruto. Peluh membasahi wajah tampannya. Ia terengah kelelahan. Di sampingnya, Naruto, ikut terengah.

Sasuke mengambil selimut tebal yang tadi tersingkirkan. Ia menyelimuti tubuh polos Naruto dan dirinya. Setelah itu, ia memeluk Naruto di dalam selimut itu.

Naruto tak keberatan dirinya dipeluk seperti itu. Ia malah sangat menikmatinya. Dalam pelukkan itu, Naruto menyamankan diri dengan bersandar di dada bidang milik Sasuke.

Sasuke mengusap rambut pirang Naruto. "Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah."

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja. Dirinya memang sudah mengantuk. Ditambah lagi dengan belaian Sasuke di rambutnya menambah kantuknya semakin berat. Ia mulai pergi ke alam mimpi.

Setelah yakin Naruto tertidur dalam pelukkannya, Sasuke pun ikut menyusul ke alam mimpi bersama Naruto.

"Oyasumi, Naruto."

xoxoxoxox

Pagi begitu cepat menjelang. Sinar matahari menerangi wilayah Tokyo dengan cerahnya. Sehingga membuat cahaya itu menyusup ke jendela kamar dan mengenai wajah tampan milik seorang pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah. Bau sperma menyerbak di seluruh ruangan akibat aktifitasnya semalam bersama pemuda yang kini masih tertidur lelap. Mau tak mau ia harus bangkit agar ia tak terlambat untuk ke kantor.

Ia mengambil pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai. Begitu selesai memakainya, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ranjang. Ia tersenyum, kemudian menarik selimut itu sampai ke batas dada Naruto. Menutupi tubuh polos itu.

Sasuke meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum mandi. Rasanya ia ingin mengambil cuti sehari, namun itu takkan bisa. Ia masih banyak pekerjaan di kantornya. Lagipula, ia adalah direktur di perusahaannya.

Sasuke pun lekas memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tidurnya. Ia ingin membersihkan diri, terlebih dari cairan lengket bernama sperma yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ia yakin itu adalah milik Naruto. Ia takkan mau pergi ke kantor dengan tubuh berbau cairan kenikmatan itu.

Pemuda Uchiha itu merapikan pakaiannya secara keseluruhan. Ia bisa melihat di cermin dirinya sudah begitu sempurna. Dan setelahnya, pemuda itu keluar dari kamarnya.

Biasanya jam segini Naruto akan membuatkannya sarapan sebelum ia pergi ke kantor. Namun faktanya, pemuda pirang itu masih mendekam di kamarnya karena masih tidur. Dan Sasuke tak mau bersikap egois membangunkan Naruto hanya untuk membuatkannya sarapan. Jadi, pagi ini ia akan berangkat ke kantornya tanpa sarapan.

xoxoxoxox

Hampir pukul sembilan pagi Naruto baru bangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa lelah, dan ia juga merasa tidurnya sangat nyenyak sekali malam tadi. Apalagi tadi malam Sasuke menemaninya tidur.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas karena aktifitas yang mereka lakukan tadi malam. Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan selimut yang dipegangnya dengan malu. Ia ingin berteriak. Tapi, ia tak ingin disangka orang gila nantinya.

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia mengaduh karena bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa amat sangat sakit. ia masih bisa merasakan cairan Sasuke memenuhi dirinya. Ia kembali memerah karena itu.

Naruto melangkah dengan tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Ia harus membersihkan dirinya dari semua cairan-cairan lengket ini. Begitu pula dengan kamarnya, ia harus mencuci semua benda yang terkena cairan kenikmatan itu.

Begitu selesai mandi, walaupun masih tertatih-tatih dalam berjalan, tetap saja pemuda pirang ini memaksakan dirinya untuk membersihkan semuanya. Ia tak ingin bau cairan kenikmatan itu menjadi permanen di kamarnya.

Tubuhnya masih saja mengalami kelelahan yang luar biasa. Ditambah lagi memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja membuat dirinya begitu tak berdaya. Ia jatuh terduduk di sofa, dan kembali meringis saat bagian bawahnya menghantam dudukan sofa itu.

Ia hampir saja tertidur karena kelelahan, kalau tidak mendengar suara ketukkan di pintu apartemen itu. Dengan langkah yang masih tertatih, ia memaksakan kakinya untuk berjalan menuju pintu yang berjarak hanya satu meter setengah itu.

Begitu pintu terbuka, beberapa orang pria tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Salah satu di antara beberapa orang pria itu membuatnya terasa familiar. Naruto mengingat-ingat wajah itu, dan ya! Ia ingat sekarang. Pemuda itu pernah bersama Sasuke sewaktu Sasuke membelinya di bar itu.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Ah, kami di sini disuruh Sasuke untuk menjemputmu ke kantornya," ucap pria itu dengan tersenyum. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa janggal dengan senyuman itu.

"Kenapa aku disuruh ke kantornya?"

"Saya tidak tahu," kata orang tersebut sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aneh sekali. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Naruto pun kembali memasuki kamarnya, ia tengah bersiap-siap sekarang.

"Sudah siap?" tanya orang itu ketika Naruto sudah berada di depannya.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya."

"Ikuti saya," perintah orang itu singkat yang langsung dituruti oleh Naruto tanpa ada bantahan.

Mereka kini berjalan beriringan. Pemuda yang berbicara tadi berjalan di depannya. Sementara ada pria lainnya yang kini berjalan di samping kanan dan kiri Naruto, ditambah satu orang di belakangnya. Naruto merasa aneh dengan situasi ini.

Naruto dan keempat pria itu sudah sampai di depan sebuah mobil besar berwarna hitam. Begitu kaca mobil itu terbuka, nampaklah seorang pria setengah baya kini tengah menyeringai kepadanya. Membuat Naruto gugup seketika.

"Halo, Naruto," sapaan itu membuat Naruto terkejut. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pemuda yang ia ajak berbicara tadi.

"Siapa di—hmph!" mulut Naruto tiba-tiba ditutup dengan selembar sapu tangan. Ia tak bisa bernapas karena mulut dan hidungnya dibekap dengan erat. Naruto tak dapat menahan rasa pusing di kepalanya ketika ia menghirup aroma yang terdapat di sapu tangan itu. Ia pingsan seketika.

Pria paruh baya itu menyeringai. "Bawa ia masuk ke dalam mobil."

"Baik, Tuanku." Pemuda yang kini menahan tubuh Naruto agar tidak jatuh itu mengangguk.

"Hn. Kerja bagus, Kabuto." Puji pria paruh baya itu.

Orang yang dipanggil Kabuto itu dengan lekas menuruti perintah Tuannya. Ia membawa Naruto masuk ke mobil setelah ia mengikat tangan dan kaki pemuda pirang itu. Dan setelahnya, mobil itu meninggalkan kawasan apartemen itu.

**TBC**

_**Banyak yang sudah tau kalau kelemahan Sasuke itu Narut**__**o :D**_

_**Balas review dulu yang anon:**_

_**N.h:**_

_**Udah nga canggung lagi kok. Ini udah update. Makasih sudah RnR ^^**_

_**Micon:**_

_**Iya, si Naruto ^^. Makasih juga doanya. Tapi nilainya belum keluar. Makasih doanya. Makasih juga dah RnR ficku yang ini dan juga yang di fandom Uraboku. Kamu bisa lihat tokoh-tokoh itu di Google. Atau add fb saya biar saya tag picunya /plak!**_

_**Navi Blue:**_

_**Haduh, kamu terlalu memuji *blushing* Nga papa kalau baru review. But, thanks dan RnR ^^**_

_**Loveless Sevensins:**_

_**Iyah, naruto kelemahan Sasuke. Thanks dah RnR ^^**_

_**Li:**_

_**Iyah, kesalahan pengetikkan itu memang susah buat dihindari. Author juga manusia ^^ Ini udah mesra, apa masih kurang? O.o. Ini juga udah ada lemon. Thanks dah Rnr ^^**_

_**Yang log in, saya udah balas lewat PM ya? ^^**_

_**Sebenarnya, lemon itu seharusnya nga ada. Entah kenapa jadi pengen bikin lemon SasuNaru. Err… asem nga? O.o**_

_**Review lagi ya minna-san ^^ kritik dan saran diterima. Tapi untuk flame ditolak, ok?**_


	8. Chapter 8

Maaf, tiba-tiba datang dengan sebuah note bukannya mengupdate fic ini yang menyebabkan menumpuknya sampah di FNI ini. Sorry for you all…

Saya sudah berpikir berulang kali bagaimana cara mengatasi fic ini. Jujur, saya rasanya udah nga ada mood buat melanjutkan fic ini. Dan berpikir untuk mendiscontinued fic ini. Saya tau saya hanya membuat sampah di sini.

But, saya nga berpikir untuk benar-benar mendiscontinued fic ini. Saya berpikir untuk me-remake ulang dari keseluruhan cerita di fic ini. Yang pasti ceritanya lebih matang, dan tidak abal seperti ini. Ceritanya hampir sama, hanya ada beberapa perubahan di dalamnya.

Ceritanya tetap berated-M, pair SasuNaru dan NejiGaara, dan saya berencana membuat ulang cerita ini sehabis puasa. Insya Allah kalau tidak ada halangan yang berarti.

Jadi, bagaimana dengan tanggapan reader? Setuju atau tidak? Layangkan di kotak review ya?

Pendapat reader sangat diperlukan untuk kelangsungan fic ini.

Sangat disayangkan memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Saya benar-benar kehilangan mood saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Saya harap reader banyak memberikan tanda setuju agar saya bisa me-remake ulang fic ini.

Dan sekali lagi, saya selaku author fic A Pet meminta maaf yang sebesarnya.


End file.
